


Kingdom of Lilies

by Bace_Jeleren



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 86,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bace_Jeleren/pseuds/Bace_Jeleren
Summary: Nissa Revane, a former knight of a fallen kingdom, is a freelance adventurer, living her life day to day trying desperately to make a living on her own. However, on one simple quest, she meets the beautiful Emmara Tandris, whose motives and powers are a mystery. When Emmara begs Nissa to allow her to accompany her on her travels, how will this change the fate of these two girls? Will they be able to open up to one another about their troubled pasts? And, in a world where only girls are blessed with magical abilities, will something magical spark between the two of them?





	1. The Beginning

The royal Zendikar castle was always the very picture of grand. The towering fortress stood against the sea that bordered the kingdom, built from stone and from the glistening white marble that was plentiful among the sea cliffs. The interior was made of the same, pale stone, allowing light to fill every crevice and every corridor. And at the center of it all was the grand staircase leading to the main throne room. Normally this was the very epicenter of activity for the castle- people coming and going, running and walking up and down the marble steps- to the point where it was impossible to take a straight trip to the very top without having to step out of the way or stop to talk with someone. But strangely today, the entire castle seemed at a standstill- not a servant or guard or visitor to be found, and as Nissa Revane climbed the glistening-white steps to the throne room, the only sound that echoed throughout the vast chamber were her own footsteps.

Before she had even been summoned to the castle, she knew something wasn't right. The air was still, almost stagnant. The wind refused to blow, the clouds seemed to hang suspended in the air and not a bird or other flying creature could be seen occupying the sky. The awesome forest that loomed around the main part of the kingdom had grown silent- no rustling of leaves or cry of animals, just an eerie, frightening hush. And aside from guards positioned at the main gate and a few odd people she saw on her travels there, Nissa had seen nobody, even when the weather was so fare and harvest season was just beginning. And now that she was inside, she was met with the same silence, but at the same time it was horribly imposing, as if she was coming face to face with a mighty dragon than a simple flight of stairs.

Lady Emeria herself had summoned her there that day- a single, pearlescent feather rested purposefully at her window being her method of calling Nissa to the castle. And given how strange everything had seemed, Nissa took no time in making her way to the fortress. Surely, Lady Emeria sensed something was wrong in the kingdom as well, and had summoned her closest knight to come to her aid- to get down to the bottom of what sort of strange magic had settled over the land. After all, Nissa was blessed with the power of an animist, and had the closest connection to the land than any of the mages that served the kingdom's rulers. Nissa's power had earned her a very close place among Zendikar's elite, and especially with Lady Emeria.

Lady Emeria was one of three figureheads that ruled over the Kingdom. The other two were mere men, who despite their lack of magic were no less competent: Cosi the Wise and Ula the Mighty who were responsible with forging alliances with the other races that lived within the kingdom. They were the keepers of the peace, surely, but, never one to be forgotten, Lady Emeria was the one who brought prosperity to the kingdom- their guardian and deity, the one who had been blessed with the rare power to become a being of purity and light: an angel. There were legends that her power shaped the very landscape and kept nature itself in order, and that the simple flap of her mighty wings changed the seasons. And although she would always humbly deny such claims, Nissa had felt her ruling lady's power, and couldn't help but feel that there was some validity to those claims.

'If there is something wrong in the kingdom, than Lady Emeria must know what it is!' Nissa thought to herself as she climbed the marble steps, doubling her speed as she reached the halfway point. Lady Emeria would know. Lady Emeria would know what to do.

"Thank goodness you're here!" As soon as Nissa reached the top, she was greeted by one last member of the royal guard: Jori En, a member of an important merfolk family and a renowned weapon's expert. She seemed absolutely relieved to see Nissa climb up the steps and rushed to her side. The way she gripped her spear and heaved a sigh gave away just how worried she was. "Something is wrong with Lady Emeria! And she wont see anyone besides you! We've looked high and low for Cosi and Ula, but they've seemed to have disappeared!"

"Jori, Jori, calm down!" Nissa gasped as she rested her hand on the frightened girl's shoulder. "What do you mean 'something is wrong' with her? Is she hurt? Sick?"

"If she really were, you'd think she'd allow us entrance into her chamber but... she's been saying things, Nissa, strange things! Things that don't even make sense- things that aren't even in a tongue anyone can even understand, even!" Jori En attempted to explain. "And surely you've felt it... something isn't right in Zendikar. Something is happening and we think it's effecting Lady Emeria!"

"Everything will be alright, I promise." Nissa assured her. "I'll speak with Lady Emeria and get to the bottom of things. Where are the other royal guards, surely you weren't the only one who showed up to her post today."

"The others went to go and see if they could find Cosi or Ula. I was told to stay here and monitor Lady Emeria's behavior... that was ages ago, though, I haven't heard from any of them since."

"Well go see if you can't find them and join them. I'll see to Lady Emeria and I'll get to the bottom of all of this."

"I certainly hope so..." Jori En sighed. "I just hope Lady Emeria is alright'mrakul."

"I-I'm sorry, what was-" Nissa began to ask before Jori En hurried past her, seeming more eager to simply leave the corridor than to go off and find her friends.

"I'll go see if I can't find a few guards to bring back with me!"

"R-right..." Nissa nodded, watching as the merfolk vanished down the stairs. Something in the air suddenly felt heavy and oppressive, and it made Nissa's vision spin for a moment as she turned to the door at the end of the corridor. There was a faint noise echoing from somewhere, like the distant roll of thunder, but only sunlight drifted in from the windows.

"Nissa..." A whisper drifted down the hallway, drawn out and slurred, that seemed to chill the very air around her. Nissa felt a twinge of nausea as the hallway seemed to warp before her very eyes. Blinking several times as she tried to regain her balance, she gasped as she found herself standing right outside the throne room door, even though she was sure she hadn't taken a step. She gasped and stumbled backward, clutching her head that suddenly had begun to throb. But none of that was enough to chase her off as she regained a small fraction of her composure and stepped forward.

"My Lady Emeria, it's me, Nissa Revane!" She called out. "You summoned me?"

"Ah, Nissa, my dear..." Lady Emeria's voice echoed from the other side of the door, and although she hardly raised her voice, it seemed to fill every inch of the corridor. "How kind of you to arrive so quickly."

"My Lady, something isn't right!? Something strange has come over the land and-!" Nissa began before the soothing voice on the other side of the door cut her off, seeming to practically rip the air from Nissa's lungs to keep her from speaking.

"You needn't worry, my dear Nissa, everything is as it should be." Lady Emeria gave a breathy chuckle as the door to the throne room slowly swung open. "Come in my dear, we have much to discuss... about the future."

Nissa cautiously obeyed as she slowly stepped into the room. The three grand chairs where the three royals normally sat when Nissa usually visited were empty, Cosi and Ula's crowns suspiciously sat where the two men were usually situated. And Lady Emeria herself stood at that massive window at one end of the room, her massive, feathery wings spread out wide and casting a huge, dark shadow over the normally well-lit room.

"My lady... what exactly do you mean by... the future?" Nissa asked once she had drifted well into the room. And, as she asked, she heard the worrying sound of the throne room door shutting itself, isolating both her and Lady Emeria within the room. "What's going on?"

"The beginning of something great- a new age for the kingdom... and maybe even further. This whole, rotten world is due for a change." Emeria began, not turning her attention away from the view.

"What do you mean?" Nissa asked cautiously.

"It always struck me as odd, you see..." Emeria continued on, as if Nissa hadn't even spoken. "At a certain age, us women are blessed by the gods with unimaginable power. Power to call upon the elements, to heal the wounded and the sick, to create and to destroy- it wouldn't be a far stretch to say we ourselves are gods... And yet so many of us are ruled over by men, who are given nothing but muscles and ego. Why is it that we, who are blessed with the power to rule over all things, living and inanimate, must live among these powerless insects who do nothing but leech off of our power?"

A sudden feeling of panic washed over Nissa as she turned to the empty thrones.

"Where are Cosi and Ula!?" She demanded.

"Why should it matter? All this land needs- all it ever needed- was me! What good were those two fools? What good are any of them, really? What good have they done!?"

" _Where are Cosi and Ula_!?" Nissa repeated, much louder and firmer than before.

"There's no need to shout, my dear, they've been here all along." Emeria chuckled as she turned to face Nissa. The look in her eyes sent a violent shiver up her spine- a look so cold and cruel it shook Nissa to her core. "Finally, fulfilling the one purpose they could possibly serve: to be the servants of gods!"

As Emeria spoke, the ground beneath Nissa's feet began to shake and the clear skies outside immediately became choked by thick, black clouds.

"What did you do!?" Nissa shouted, barely able to keep her footing as the castle was rocked by tremors. At first, all Emeria did was throw her head back and laugh. " _What_ did you _do_!?"

"I simply changed them to match the greed in their twisted hearts!" Emeria cackled. "And now, as they are, they will aid me in shaping this world in our image- in _MY_ image!?"

With a loud rumble, an entire chunk of the throne room fell away, sending rubble blasting outward, completely knocking Nissa off of her feet. She flew back, skidding against the ground until her back slammed against the throne room door. She felt herself blacking out, but with a cry she dragged herself back from the darkness as she reached up and braced herself against the wood of the door. With a sharp gasp she forced her eyes to open as she squinted against the wind and flying debris. And, the first thing that met her vision were two looming figures that were only vaguely human at best. As she looked up at them, Nissa felt an unbelievably powerful force that assaulted her mind and her senses.

All she could think to do then was scream.

* * *

Nissa bolted upright, her entire body covered in sweat and her heart racing madly. Her vision swam and she was immediately overcome with a wave of nausea. Lurching weakly to one side, she pressed her hand against her mouth and tightly shut her eyes. The world was a chaotic mess of shapes and colors and smells and she couldn't seem to ground herself- to place herself in a location. Reality, for a few, confusing, sickening moments, was a fluid, writhing mass.

_Focus... feel... what is real..._

Taking long, deep breaths through her nose, Nissa observed her surroundings, one sense at a time: A itchy, straw-filled mattress below her, softly shifting and crackling under her weight, the stagnant smell of beer and sweat. The distant sound of birds and the wild hustle and bustle of the afternoon marketplace just outside. Another echo of laughter and the clinking of glasses down below. The sight of the aftermath of a night half healed and fully drunk off cheep ale- all she could afford. She removed each finger, one by one, from her face before totally allowing her hand to fall back down limply at her side. Her clothes were thrown messily to the floor, and used bandages, now a rusty red from old blood, sat in a large bowl of tainted water. With a careful motion she ran her hand along her side, feeling the uncomfortable crinkle of bandages now caked in dry blood.

 _Ah, yes... it was only a dream..._ but unfortunately her reality was hardly much of a relief to return to.

A nearby town had requested aid, needing help sleighing a harpy that had been making off with both livestock and villagers who would only return as bones that the creature didn't desire to use to pick it's teeth with. Nissa hadn't been attracted to the potential to do a heroic deed for the village- only for the very generous sum they were willing to pay to have the beast exterminated. She took the job, nearly got eaten herself, but finally vanquished the beast- her sword buried deep into the creatures skull.

This, of course, didn't come without it's fare share of bruises and by the end of it, Nissa's arm was horribly broken and the rest of her body was in shambles. A large majority of what she had earned wound up having to go to the town cleric who was able to repair Nissa's mangled arm and make it so that her wounds wouldn't leave her bleeding out, but not completely healed. The flow of money stopped once Nissa could use both of her arms and her life wasn't in any immediate danger. Then there was the money that went to replenishing her sad collection of potions, and to renting a room for the night at the cheapest inn her money could buy and the weakest, watered down ale she could drink- and drink she did, enough to numb the throbbing pain from her arm and her side, left to heal naturally. After all that, Nissa had enough money for a decent breakfast and even that was pushing things a bit. But, her grumbling stomach demanded it, and so did her raging hangover making itself known slowly in her stomach that refused to fully settle and her head that had begun to throb.

And so, going over just how much money she had left over and over in her head, Nissa slunk out of bed and began to sluggishly get dressed. She paused only to look back at herself in the semi-clouded mirror hanging from the wall as she did her hair up into a tight braid that would do well to hide just how greasy her unwashed hair had become (A visit to a bathhouse was too much of a luxury to excuse wasting money on, and her travels hadn't brought her near any body of water that was sanitary enough to bathe herself in). Her clothes were old and dirty and there were obvious bags under her eyes. She wiped away a dried snail-trail of drool that extended from the corner of her mouth to her chin and sighed. She had been a proud knight once, right? Or had that all been in her head, a dream within a dream?

"No... don't go there..." She told herself, going back to busying herself with braiding her hair. "Don't think about it... it doesn't matter any more."

Once presentable enough, she ventured downstairs to fill her growling stomach- a breakfast of two sausages nearly burned to a crisp and two cold biscuits covered in a thick, offensively-strong-smelling gravy. Even the sight of the plate sat before her was proof that this inn wasn't run by anybody imbued with magic- just a man by the name of Fasher and his son and his young daughter who had yet to reach the age where she would be of any use to anyone. At one time, the inn had thrived under the management of both Fasher and his wife, but she had passed on and took with her the magic that seemed to bless the place. Nissa frowned, thinking of the pressure that was probably being put on the daughter whom the gods had yet to grant any magic to as she scurried away from Nissa's table and back into the kitchen after delivering Nissa's food to her.

"Well, well, look at who finally decided to join us. And here I was about to start making bets that you'd drowned in your own vomit!" Nissa looked up from her breakfast, mouth half-full of horribly dry biscuit to see Fasher who regarded her with a friendly smile despite his words. He was a portly, friendly-looking man, his hair and beard peppered with graying hairs and his friendliness always seeming just forced enough to make Nissa almost worry about the man's private life.

"After all I've been through, I certainly hope I don't die in such a shameful way." Nissa sighed coldly as she swallowed her food and moved on to the large cup of water she had requested and took a large gulp of it. She tasted the faintest flavor of dirt that she wasn't sure if it was from the cup or from the actual water, but she had certainly consumed much worse in more desperate times and willingly swallowed the cool liquid. "At the very least I want to die with a little more coin to my name."

"Well maybe if you weren't so gung-ho about doing all these dangerous jobs by yourself, you wouldn't have to spend so much of what you earn on patching yourself up." He suggested in a disappointed tone. "Even elves prouder than you who take freelance jobs travel with companions. Somebody to watch your back or someone to heal you would really do you some good in the long run. Even a man without any magic power to speak of would do you some good at this point, I'm just saying."

"And so you've always insisted on saying." Nissa gave a frustrated sigh. "And I've told you many times, I work alone."

"What, don't like the idea of splitting the profits?" Fasher scoffed.

"No I..." Nissa began to say before she drew back and looked down at her half-eaten breakfast. "...It's complicated. I'd rather just rely on myself, that's all."

"Well when you're too battered and torn to do that, don't say I didn't warn you." Fasher heaved an exhausted sigh. Nissa could see it in her eyes that he was legitimately worried, and she moved quickly to change the subject.

"So, have you received any job postings? You know my price range- anything that meets my requirements?" She asked him, shoveling another mouthful of biscuit and sausage into her mouth.

"With the shape you came in last night and the shape your still in, I'm sorry but I have to stage a mild intervention." He shook his head as he folded his large, bulging arms across his chest. "I have plenty of jobs for you that pay less, but there will also be less of a chance you'll have to spend most of it on patching yourself up. This 'get rich quick' scheme of yours is only going to amount to being a 'get killed quick' scheme if you keep going the way you're going."

"Absolutely not! You don't have the right to-!" Nissa began to shout as she rose from her chair.

"I have plenty! There are a lot of freelancers like you coming through this time of year and they'll more than happily snatch up all the high paying, difficult jobs in your stead. In the mean time, you need something a little less dangerous to give yourself time to heal and help pad your pockets just a little." Fasher continued, refusing to budge on what he was offering her.

"Why do you even care! So long as I keep coming back to this pit and giving your poor business a little patronage why should you even bother to care!?" Nissa spat.

"I've seen hundreds of girls like you, who think just because they have magic at their disposal that it makes them invincible! If you let it all go to your head you're going to die out there, forgotten and probably lunch for a troll. Sometimes, your magic is just as much a curse as it is a blessing."

For a moment, a vision of wings fluttered into Nissa's mind. She pressed her lips together furiously, but in the end she relaxed back into her seat, refusing to look the least bit pleased.

"Fine. Out of what _scraps_ you're willing to give me today, I'll take the highest paying one." She grumbled. Fasher sighed once more, but the look of worry in his eyes was replaced with wholehearted relief.

"There's a job offer to take care of bandits that have been jumping folks taking the route that leads to the Kingdom of Tarkir. It's a small job, but it was put out by one of the ruling khans himself, Zurgo Helmsmasher, so if you have a way with words you might be able to get a little more coin out of him if you do the job quickly and efficiently."

"Such a ridiculous name." Nissa muttered to herself. The Kingdom of Tarkir was a huge piece of land constantly being fought over by a large handful of factions, and power over the land constantly was changing hands. The name Zurgo Helmsmasher was a relatively new name to Nissa's ears, but there were so many other warlords popping up like weeds within Tarkir to make wild powergrabs she found it unsurprising she hadn't heard of him.

"What was that?"

"What does he need done? Do I just need to kill a few goons?" Nissa asked. She had a feeling that she'd only be up against normal humans, which, magical abilities or not, they certainly weren't any raging cyclops or crafty harpy. Just thinking about going up against a few random bandits forced her to stifle a yawn.

"He wants them alive. Apparently they're apart of a larger group that's been trying to attempt a coup against him and the other Khans, so you'll need to take them back to Tarkir for questioning."

"Great. I get to kick around a few random fools and then babysit them for god knows how long it will take me to get there." Nissa rolled her eyes. "But _fine_ , if this means I can go back to business as usual once I do this little errand, then fine. But when I get back, and you're still holding out on me, just know you've done me no favors. There are plenty of other places I can go to in order to find jobs. I just drop the fact I'm an animist and I'm offered top-dollar work."

This time Fasher had nothing to say, only a defeated sigh through his nose before returning to the bar. Nissa watched him all the while, but he refused to meet her eyes any time afterward. She received the job paperwork from his son and, with a belly full of cheep breakfast food and a heavy heart she left.

 _'Magic is as much a curse as it is a blessing, huh?'_ Nissa thought to herself. _'He has no idea...'_

* * *

Finding a method of transportation to Tarkir was easier than Nissa had initially thought. A lot of trade happened between where she was and Tarkir- Tarkir having plenty of raw materials to make weapons, armor and tools and everywhere else having much more superior farmland. She easily found a local farmer, off to go trade his crop for material to make farming tools. He had a story to weave about dragon scales he was looking for, but Nissa hardly paid it any mind once he offered to also give her a lift.

It appeared he already had picked up another passenger, a girl by the looks of it, although it was hard to make out any details about her under the thick, green cloak she wore aside from a single, flowing lock of golden hair. The farmer probably didn't mind the company, and the long trip was probably much more bearable with people to talk to. Not that Nissa cared- she was hardly one for friendly small talk and he had a fine harvest in the back of his horse-drawn cart. If the bandits she was after were still active along that specific trade route, there was no doubt in her mind that his cart would be a very enticing target.

With confidence they wouldn't be jumped so early in her journey, Nissa took this time to nap on a soft bed of wheat, the smell of the fine crop being enough to lull her into a sleep where she was, at least, not haunted by terrible nightmares- although even in her dreams she could always see the faintest flutter of grand, feathered wings in the corners of her vision at all times. It made it so even the most long, deep sleeps never felt fully fitful.

A bump in the road roused her from her slumber during the journey, and Nissa looked up with blurred vision at a sky slowly growing dark, the last hints of reds, yellows and golds being chased away by night. She turned her attention to the scenery outside the cart, beyond the road and out towards the wilderness. She heard nothing out of the ordinary, no sounds of people following after them, just the wind and the soft clip-clop of the horses hooves. Nissa heaved a sigh, not looking forward to the possibility she'd have to ride all the way to Tarkir without incident and have to hitch a new ride back the way she had come. What a bothersome job this was turning out to be.

"So your sons are going to take over the family farm then?" She overheard a conversation between the farmer and the other hitchhiker as she drew her senses back to the vicinity of the cart. The other's voice was melodic and sweet, like honey, each word sounding like it's own, individual song. It was definitely not a voice that belonged to a random, homeless drifter, that was for sure, she didn't sound disenchanted or weathered. It was a voice that belonged to somebody who hardly knew hardship, who grew up with no reasons to worry or to be sad. And it drew Nissa in like a warm embrace, despite how mundane the conversation was.

"Yeah, they're both strong, hard workers, they should be able to keep the place up and running once it comes time for me and my wife to retire." The farmer laughed. "I'm thankful for the both of them, I'd hate for my daughter to be bound to such a boring place when she has such a bright future ahead of her."

"You said she's nearly 16, right? She should come into her own magic any day now." The girl enthusiastically responded. "It's such a wonderful time in a girl's life, when she finds out what gift the gods have given her."

"Yes, both me and my wife are both very excited for her. We originally were hoping for her to have magic that would help with our crops, like my wife, but at this point we'll be happy with just about anything so long as it opens doors for her."

"Well from what you've said, she sounds like a very sweet, pure girl. Who knows, she might be blessed with beautiful, white wings and become an angel."

Nissa pulled away from the conversation, unable to withhold a grimace. Beautiful, white wings...

"Hey, what's that up ahead!" The farmer exclaimed, bringing the horse pulling them to a slower trot.

"Is it a rock... or an animal!?"

"It looks like a man!" With a gasp, the farmer brought the horse to a full stop and Nissa heard him hop off his seat onto the dirt road below.

_'Hold on, don't-!'_

"Is he hurt!?"

_'Idiot, don't go near him!'_

"Hey, son, what are you doing, lying down in the middle of the road like-!" There was a frantic scrambling sound, boots skidding against dirt and rock as a scuffle broke out. The cloaked girl still sitting in the perceived safety of the cart gasped.

 _'Idiot, idiot,_ idiot _!'_

"We don't want any trouble! Just give up what you have in your cart and you or the girl won't get hurt!" As Nissa rose she saw him before he could see her- a young man in shoddy armor that had seen one too many battles that probably didn't even belong to him, judging by how it fit. He held one of the farmer's arms tightly behind his back and held a dagger close to his throat. That being said, the bandit was hardly using the old farmer as a shield- probably not expecting for a third member of the party to suddenly rise up from the bags of potatoes and bails of hay.

And, as soon as she emerged, she gave no other notice of her presence as she drew her staff. It was made of wood harvested from one of the oldest trees of her former kingdom- wood that old that had seen so much was easily melded by and channeled magic. And, with the simplest flick of her wrist, the long staff with it's curled, twisted end bent and shifted into the shape of a bow. She needed no string to pull or arrows to shoot, just the framework of the bow, and her magic recreated the rest. Brilliant green energy stretched from one end of the bow to the other, and an arrow of the same, glittering magic flashed into being in Nissa's hand. She aimed for the bandit's hand that held the knife, knowing full well that she needn't worry about hitting the innocent farmer. As sure as the wind blew, her shots always hit their target.

A surprised, pained cry from the bandit after she let her arrow fly rang out as he stumbled backward, leaving the farmer unharmed and able to stagger back frantically to his cart. The surprised bandit looked at his hand just as the glowing, green arrow vanished into the air with a glimmer, leaving only his hand bleeding from the now open wound.

"If you know what's best for you, I wouldn't make another-" Before Nissa could finish an arrow whizzed by her head, narrowly missing her but definitely getting her attention. A few more arrows flew from the neighboring underbrush as both the farmer and the girl cried out and the horse whinnied in terror, it's bucking forcing the carriage to chaotically rock and shift. Unable to find steady footing atop the cart any longer, Nissa leaped clear of it, drawing the fire away from the others and focusing her magics toward the thick forest her attackers were hiding in.

Against anyone else, they would have been safe behind such cover, but not with Nissa. So long as they stepped upon the grass or brushed up against bushes, she knew where they were and before long, thick roots from the old trees rose up from the ground to grasp at her attackers and lift them high into the air, leaving them squealing in surprise. Nissa couldn't help but grin slightly at her handiwork, but it was a sense of accomplishment that didn't last long as she was forced to step out of the path of a throwing knife.

" _More_ of you!? Honestly, you're like vermin!" Nissa cursed as she searched for the fourth attacker. "Whatever, with how easily you're dealt with I could do this all-" Before she could finish, the very same throwing knife she had dodged came flying back from behind her, along with a few more Nissa hadn't even seen, leaving wounds on her arm and along her cheek and barely grazing her ear. A figure emerged from the shadows of the underbrush, the weapons returning to their outstretched hand and dancing about the air around it, a good collection of other weapons dangling in midair around them.

"A mage, huh? Well, at least you fools are attempting to make things interesting now." Nissa scoffed, wiping the warm trail of blood flowing from the wound left behind on her cheek and smearing it across her skin. "A shame all you have at your disposal is telekinesis, or else you'd actually be a threat."

"S-stay back!" The bandit girl shouted back. "We didn't come to hurt anyone, we just want what's in the cart! But if you don't back down, I won't hesitate!"

"And I don't plan on hesitating, either." Nissa responded coldly as she held her bow aloft. Once again the wood changed it's shape in her hand, straightening out and thinning itself enough to become a rapier in her hand. "I was promised a pretty little penny to bring you back to Zurgo Headsquisher, or whatever his name is!"

"You're one of Zurgo's mindless goons!?" The girl accused, taking a cautious step backward.

"I'm nobody's 'goon'!" Nissa shot back. "Just a freelancer looking to fill the rest of her days eliminating filth like you!" And with that she charged forward, and with a cry the girl attacked as well, sending every weapon at her disposal hurtling toward Nissa.

_'Pointless'_

A large portion of the knives thrown Nissa's way had been wildly hurtled into the dark and flew completely clear of her, but those that were actually on target were more than easy to knock away out of the air with her rapier. Of course, that didn't eliminate the threat completely, and she could now feel in the air that, already, most of the knives that had missed or had been knocked away had stopped in midair and had spun back around, returning to their course toward Nissa.

"Got her!" The girl cried out triumphantly before a glint of metal shown in the darkness right in front of her. She gasped in fright as the fine, sharp point of Nissa's rapier pressed itself just barely against her throat. She could easily let her knives continue to fly and stab into the attacking elf like a pincushion but the force would probably force her blade forward and stab deep into her own throat. With a shrill cry, the girl threw her hands up, commanding her knives to stop before they became the very death of her. Only a single knife continued on it's path and pierced deep into Nissa's shoulder, but much to the girl's relief, she flinched but her blade remained still.

"Now that I have your attention..." Nissa grumbled, keeping the tip of her rapier pressed against the girl's neck. "I've been instructed to bring you lot back to Tarkir, so either you come quietly, or else I'm going to have to explain to Mister Heartstabber or whatever that I had no choice to exterminate you." She turned her attention to the first attacker, who was attempting to scramble away while nursing his still-bleeding hand and, with a glint in her eye, she summoned up another tangle of roots to wrap around his leg and keep him in place. "So... what will it be?"

"Wait! Please wait!" One of the other bandits still being held up in the air cried out desperately. Much to Nissa's surprise, it was another girl, and what's more, she sounded incredibly young. "Hear us out, maybe we can strike up a deal!"

"Oh, this ought to be good." Nissa rolled her eyes.

"Y-You said you were a freelancer, right!?" The bandit inquired. "You'll do work for anyone, whoever they are, so long as they're the highest bidder, right!? P-please, just spare us, and help us and we promise our boss will pay you _ten-fold_ what Zurgo intends to pay you for our capture!"

"Shut _up_ , Reyhan! Don't make promises on the boss' behalf!" The other bandit dangling next to her snapped as they writhed against the roots. "We can't trust outsiders!"

"Your boss, huh?" Nissa questioned, but before she could continue, the horrified cries of the farmer grabbed her attention. Ready to fight off another surprise attack, she quickly turned her head, only to find the farmer dropping down beside his horse, that had begun to kneel down and forcing the cart to lurch sideways. From where she stood, Nissa could make out several arrows sticking out of the horses body- multiple in it's side and hindquarters and a couple in it's neck.

"Oh, my dear Coco!" He cried, quivering hands hovering just above one of the arrows. "She's our only horse! Without her, we can't transport any of our goods to Tarkir!"

"Damn, there goes my ride." Nissa muttered under her breath. It was unfortunate the man was probably going to lose his horse, but it also was largely not Nissa's problem aside from needing him to get her to Tarkir and to Zurgo.

"Please, don't cry, there's still hope for her!" The girl who Nissa, up until then, had completely forgotten about, dropped down beside the farmer and examined the horses wounds. She ran her hands around the horse's wounds before reaching up to calmly stroke the frightened beast's mane. As if she were trying to sooth a crying baby she softly shushed it which, much to Nissa's surprise, appeared to calm the horse down.

"Please, tell me you can help her!" The farmer begged.

"Not to worry." The girl assured him as she rose to her feet as she pulled back the hood of her cloak. More of her golden hair spilled out as she did so, revealing both a beautiful, round face and the long, pointed ears of an elf. "Dealing with wounds like this is definitely something I can handle." She unclasped her cloak, allowing it to flutter down to the ground. Her body was large and curvy, like a healthy goddess. And her long, flowing hair reached almost to her backside. A light-colored shawl was wrapped around her body, not quite covering her exposed midriff and a skirt made from the same fabric was wrapped elegantly around her waist. For as beautiful as she was, she definitely seemed out of place among bandits with old-looking armor, the old farmer and even Nissa, a fellow elf. She looked more like she'd be comfortable holed up in a palace, not out in the wilderness.

"I just need to concentrate." She whispered, holding her hands outward over the quivering form of the horse. Nissa watched in awe as a brilliant, white light shown at her fingertips and made it's way up her arms, until it encircled her entire form. And before the arrows were magically plucked from the horse's body and the wounds closed up, Nissa recognized the healing magic right away, and it seemed to warm the chilly night air all around them. Before long the horse was clumsily standing back up as if it were simply waking up from a nap. The elven girl took a step back, taking a moment to breath as the almost holy glow that had surrounded her dimmed and then vanished.

"Whew... I did it..." Nissa could just barely make out as the girl looked at the horse with a proud, relieved look in her eyes. Was this the first time she had used healing magic?

"Thank you! I owe you a great favor for doing this! It's nothing short of a blessing from the gods that you were here with us today!" The farmer cried out as he hugged her. "Please, tell me how I can repay you for this!"

"No need, I don't require anything at all. What you've done for me up until now has been more than enough." The girl modestly refused before she looked over to Nissa with a gaze that made Nissa blush as she turned back to the bandits she held captive.

"H-hey! You said you'd take me to your boss?" She asked. "And you promise they can pay me more than what I've already been offered!?"

"I-I mean, it depends b-but-" Reyhan stammered before catching the disinterested look in Nissa's eyes. "I-I'm sure she can make you an offer once you hear us out! Please, just let us go and we can show you the way!"

"Alright, fine, you have my attention." Nissa grumbled as she set the two bandits down, freed the other and lowered her weapon from the fourth's throat.

"S-so you'll help us!" One of the other bandit's asked eagerly. Nissa was quiet for a moment before she smirked and let out a clever chuckle.

"If you intend to pay me enough to make it worth my time. Otherwise, well, you'll have led me to your nest and I'll be able to bring the entire lot of you back to Tarkir with me, and I'll be sure to be paid quite the sum." She looked down at all of them slyly. "It's a win-win for me either way."

"Look what you've done now, Reyhan, now we're done for!" One of them hissed.

"Alesha is going to be furious with us..."

"I'm sorry, it was the only thing I could think of..."

"U-Um excuse me." Nissa perked up, realizing that the elf girl had approached her, looking at her with hopeful eyes as she nervously clutched at her skirt. Up close, Nissa couldn't help but note that her beauty was breathtaking: full, pink lips and stunning green-blue eyes standing out against her porcelain-white skin. She had to swallow hard before she actually spoke up.

"R-right. Sorry to have troubled you and our farmer friend. I guess I should have let you know what was going on from the start. You two shouldn't have any trouble getting to Tarkir from here on out so-"

"Please, hold on! Hear me out!" The girl exclaimed, her gaze traveling down to the ground. "I'm sorry if I'm overstepping my bounds but... please, wherever it is you're going, please take me with you!"

"I'm sorry, no offense, but I kind of work alone." Nissa refused, feeling a nervous feeling bubble up in her stomach.

"But you're injured!" The girl insisted. Nissa cocked her head to the side, regarding the knife buried in her shoulder and the pain resonating from her injury.

"I've had worse. It's nothing serious..." Nissa grunted as she reached up and pulled it out, as if to prove a point- although she did flinch and hiss in quiet agony. "I can handle myself, I don't need anyone's help. And I don't want to have to split what I get with someone else- I'm not very good at the whole sharing thing."

" _Please_!" The girl continued to beg, her hands clasped in front of her pleadingly. "I'm not looking for payment, I just need to..."

"If you need to get to Tarkir, you were on the right track with hitching a ride. And I doubt your farmer friend is going to require payment at all at this point, now that you saved his livelihood. Where I'm going is the last place a girl like you should be."

"E-Exactly!" The girl cried out before recoiling frantically. Nissa narrowed her eyes suspiciously, still puzzling over what she even wanted out of accompanying her. "I-I'm sorry, I can't really explain, but I promise I won't be a burden, and once this is all over, if you no longer want me around I'll gladly leave you alone, just please... let me join you!"

"..." Nissa quietly thought before she threw her head back, shrugged and groaned in defeat. "Alright, fine! You can come along, but as soon as you become a burden consider yourself ditched, alright!?"

"Yes, of course! I promise not to get in the way!" The girl nodded happily, her eyes glimmering, full of hope. "I-I'm Emmara by the way! It's nice to meet you... um..."

"It's Nissa." She sighed, forcing herself to look away as she felt her cheeks begin to grow warm. Regardless of how troublesome having a complete stranger suddenly demand to be brought along on her travels, there was no denying she was cute.

"Nissa..." Emmara repeated warmly as she smiled. "I hope we get along.


	2. The Girl with the Dragon Heart

Aside from being stunningly beautiful, something Nissa discovered was that Emmara was awfully friendly and even more awfully talkative. As the four young bandits led the both of them on the secret route to their camp, she more than happily went out of her way to find out about all of them and what they were trying to accomplish. Nissa was hardly as interested, but it was nice for someone to unintentionally take care of gathering information for her.

The bandits, it seemed, were made up a group of what sounded like misfit warriors from different clans that had been seized in a hostile takeover by Zurgo and those who conspired with him. The former, disgraced Khans of those clans all held considerable amounts of power within the group, but very special emphasis was put upon a woman named Alesha, who seemed to at least have been the one who had suggested forming the small army in the first place. Nissa couldn't help but wonder what kind of woman and leader she was, considering the amount of loyalty she inspired in their four bandits-made-guides. Reyhan, the youngest out of the bunch, was especially vocal about the former Khan of the Mardu clan- which was now under Zurgo's control- and spoke of her with a familiarity reserved for close family than a fearsome leader of a group of ex-soldiers and warlords (even though it was against the others behest, who begged Reyan to stop laying on the superfluous praise so thick).

What struck Nissa as exceptionally odd though was how little Emmara was disclosing about herself. Sure, the others were quick to bounce her own questions back at her, but she dodged them in a clever, almost seamless way, as if she had mastered keeping her own history as vague as possible long before they had even met. All she disclosed was that she was on a journey for personal reasons and that she was fairly new to adventuring. Not that the four others had any reason to be suspicious, since Emmara almost immediately went about healing their wounds and had about as much of a nefarious nature as a newborn lamb. But Nissa noticed that where she was from, where she was going, why she was going there and why Tarkir was such an important place for her to go were all things the delicate elf noticeably left out.

Nissa made it her goal to possibly weed out information about her new (albeit temporary) companion as they stopped for the night, setting up camp at the base of a sheer cliff. Their base, they explained, was through the series of cliffs that lay before them, but it was horribly treacherous to traverse at night, and as much as they feared Nissa would betray them, there was also the possibility she'd give them her aid, so even if they couldn't fully trust her they had to at least attempt to keep her safe. And after setting up a mediocre fire and eating a paltry meal the four young bandits were quick to give into exhaustion and fall asleep. They hadn't even discussed even a lookout schedule but, seeing as how Nissa and Emmara were the only two awake, it seemed they were given the duty by default.

"It's awfully concerning..." Emmara spoke up suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. Nissa looked up from the fire she had been mindlessly poking at and watched as the other elf ran her hands gently through Reyhan's hair, who was sound asleep beside her and had unconsciously snuggled up against her. "They're all so young. None of them are much older than mere children. What kind of state is the rest of their group in if they are forced to send people this young to go out on raids."

"Hmph, they could be just really negligent." Nissa shrugged. "And you heard how they kissed that Alesha woman's ass, she could probably have given them any order and they would have done it, no questions asked."

"Even so, these young ones intend to go out and fight to take back their territory- put their lives on the line." Emmara sighed, resting her hand against her cheek. "What kinds of lives must they have lived...?"

"The Kingdom of Tarkir is a pretty harsh place to live- I'm pretty sure anyone who can survive out here probably lives a hard enough life where stuff like this is normal." Nissa tried to explain. "Raising child soldiers is probably a widely accepted practice."

"What!?" Emmara gasped. "That's... that's awful."

"Yeah, Tarkir is a pretty rough place..." Nissa agreed before looking through the wall of smoke and flickering ashes at her companion. "Which begs the question why you want to be here so bad. One look at you is all I need to know you're awfully sheltered. People like you who deal with healing magic usually have more comfortable lives and aren't exposed to a lot of strenuous activity or fighting, but you strike me as being especially green." Nissa narrowed her eyes. "Do you have important business in Tarkir? Someone you need to meet up with?"

"I... um..." For the first time that night, Emmara was finally tripped up as she reached up and ran her fingers through her long, blond hair. "I can't go into great detail but... It's the last place anyone would think to look for me... look for someone like me..." She looked at the ground, almost like she was ashamed. Nissa cocked an eyebrow curiously at this, Emmara's answer only producing even more questions.

"What, did you commit a crime or something? On the run from the law, then?" Nissa dared to pry. It seemed like the logical answer but she knew, deep down, before Emmara began shaking her head as if she were trying to fling the very hair off of her scalp, that someone like her was the last person to be a suspect of a crime.

"Arranged marriage? Abusive family?" Nissa continued to guess, but the more she spoke, the more uncomfortable Emmara seemed to get, one hand clutching at her side as if she were going to be sick. "... _Anything_?"

"I'm sorry... It must make you uncomfortable that I can't be very specific about what I'm aiming to accomplish by being here..." Emmara apologized, each word sounding like she was having trouble forcing them out. "But the position I'm in keeps me from going into specifics... for my own safety... and for yours."

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I think I can handle a little juicy gossip about a poor little runaway." Nissa wrinkled her nose, but Emmara only seemed to crumple forward even more, with her lips tightly pressed together and stretched into a taught frown. Her eyes were fixed on the ground and were filled with emotion, as if the pitiful girl was about to cry. "...Is it really that hard to speak of?"

"I wish I could be more transparent with you, especially since I requested that I be brought along, but this is a burden I alone must bare. I don't want to have to involve anyone else...I can't bring myself to involve anyone else..." Emmara insisted. "Maybe it's best, since we'll only be together for a short time, that I remain a stranger to you."

"Fine... I do suppose we all have our own secrets." Nissa shrugged in defeat as she looked up to the sky. "It seems odd you cannot share even something as simple as where you're even from, but I can relate having things I wouldn't want to share with just anybody."

For the briefest moment, massive, sullied wings flashed in her memory, causing Nissa to ball her hands into fists.

"Nissa..."

"You should rest, it's gotten quite late." Nissa swiftly changed the subject as she shook her head. "I'll take the first watch."

"Are you sure?" Emmara asked, though Nissa could tell that the fairer elf wasn't opposed to finally getting some shut eye. Her words made it seem like she was eager to help, but her body language told a different story altogether- the way her body seemed to sway just a bit with every movement she made gave away just how much energy she had left to spare.

"Absolutely. You seem like someone who likes their beauty rest..." It sounded like a jab, although Nissa hardly meant for it to seem as insulting as it did. "If I get tired, I'll just wake up one of the brats."

"Oh... a-alright..." Emmara sighed as she slowly lowered herself onto the ground, getting herself as comfortable as she could on the rough, cold ground beside Reyhan. It was a quiet struggle, watching as she tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position- one that wound up getting chosen for her as the young girl beside her snuggled against her bosom, making it now impossible to move without waking her.

"Oh... and Nissa..." Nissa perked up as she heard her name being sleepily called. Emmara craned her neck so that she could meet her gaze, a smile now present on her lips. "Thank you... for allowing me to accompany you."

Nissa immediately prepared several sharp quips almost on instinct- words that were specifically created to push people away and keep them at a distance. Words she always had ready for anyone who seemed to be keen on warming up to her. Words for people like Emmara, all soft edges and trusting smiles. But, for the life of her, Nissa couldn't manage to summon a single one, and legitimately felt bad for having even thought of them. The fact she was struggling with something that normally came so naturally to her was enough to give her pause as he mouth hung half-open.

"D-don't mention it..." Was all that Nissa could manage once she noticed that Emmara was struggling to keep her head up. "Now get some rest. It's not going to be easy to traverse these cliffs if you're exhausted tomorrow."

"Thank you..." Emmara sighed again as she lay back down, arms eventually wrapping around Reyhan's warm body as she drifted into slumber. Nissa looked on, ears focused on their surroundings but her eyes fixed on Emmara's sleeping form.

" _What sort of person are you...?"_ Nissa pondered to herself. _"What sort of person are you, really...?"_

* * *

Nissa awoke, startled and feverish. A loud, indescribable roar had ripped her from her nightmare, and for the briefest moment, she feared she was living those events again. The rumble of something terrifyingly large, the frantic noise of people running about and yelling- she sat up overcome with terror as she jerkily looked about. For the briefest moment, Nissa was relieved, coming to find the camp they had set up the night before and the familiar, sheer cliff face their camp had backed up to, but before she could even draw a second breath, she felt someone roughly pull her up and drag her a few feet before she was forced to gain her own footing and tore herself away from who had grabbed her. It as Reyhan, the others along with Emmara not too far ahead, but running frantically towards the narrow path that led up the cliff. They were half dressed, pulling on armor and dropping smaller supplies, all their eyes on the sky above that was covered by thick, opposing clouds.

"What's-?" Before Nissa could even get the chance to ask, she heard it again- the intimidating shriek that had forced her from her slumber. A dark shape swiftly passed overhead, casting a deep, threatening shadow over all of them as it soared by, bringing a gust of wind that picked up dirt and gravel.

"We need to move! The faster we gt out of here, the sooner we won't be exposed!" Reyhan shouted, turning away from Nissa to run after the others. There were so many questions abuzz in Nissa's mind still fuzzy from sleep (or lack thereof), but if the others were running, it was a safe bet that she should probably get moving, too.

"Did you see it!?"

"One of Kolaghan's brood, I'm sure of it! I saw it's spines- and this storm out of nowhere can only be the doing of one of her's!"

An oppressive clap of thunder and flash of lightening disoriented Nissa as she followed after the others. She certainly hadn't dealt with the owner of the name personally, but she was familiar enough with Tarkir's inhabitants to recognize it- and the name "Kolaghan" was enough to send a shiver up her spine. The Khans were infamous warlords, whose names were known far and wide beyond Tarkir, but the Dragonlords were creatures who were more terrifying than infamous, whose names inspired fear instead of demanded respect. And Kolaghan was one such Dragonlord, a monster whose very being and brood were said to have been born from earth-rending storms, who could call down lightening and were bound to no code of honor. She and her brood were said to not even speak draconic like others of her ilk, and instead had voices of thunder and lightening like the storms that birthed them. Out of all the dragons that lurked throughout the kingdom of Tarkir, Kolaghan and her brood were the most dangerous.

Drawing her weapon and willing the magic-bound wood to take the form of a rapier, even though she felt it was an awfully vain attempt, Nissa considered the groups only escape routes- the sheer cliff and the narrow road that twisted up it that would only continue to leave them completely exposed, or the forest as their backs that would prove to be more of a hazard than cover, what with the brewing storm and lightening that seemed to be coming in quicker and larger waves. The others had done the same as she had, but she could tell by their body language, that if it came to blows, that they knew their daggers and magic wouldn't stand a chance against a beast like the dragon that seemed to be dancing within the churning clouds.

Allowing the others to surge ahead, Nissa was at least able to catch up to Emmara who, despite the fact she was running as hard as the others, couldn't quite match them in speed.

"Don't worry, those fools can't be trusted to keep themselves out of harms way, but I'll make sure you're safe." Nissa assured her as she took her hand tightly. Emmara looked to her, her brilliant eyes full of horror and tears. It was clear she wanted to thank her, but it only came out as a breathless whimper as she attempted to gulp down air. "You're our only healer after all- and there's little doubt that we'll need you most of all once that dragon decides to stop playing with us and tries to make us it's next meal."

And, much to Nissa's fear, as if on cue a mighty bolt of lightening struck the narrow road ahead of them, kicking up large chunks of rock and turning the immediate area molten. A rough, powerful wind almost knocked the party backwards, and when the dust cleared the first thing they saw were large, mighty dragon's wings, needle-sharp fangs and piercing, menacing eyes. The dragon had finally made it's appearance before them, completely blocking their path, it's body so large it had to dig it's massive claws into the cliff to keep from sliding down it.

The bandits were the first to try and turn and flee, but the second they broke eye contact with the terrible beast, a huge bolt of lightening struck the path behind them, leaving their escape route demolished. There was nowhere to run- all there was, was a drop that would break their bones at best and a dragon who would use those very bones to pick it's teeth.

"S-stand your ground, soldiers!" One of the bandits finally managed to shout, her voice cracking. "We're taught that it's a great honor to die facing off against a dragon. We must meet that end with... d-dignity!"

"They can't be serious!" Emmara gasped. "They can't fight that thing, they don't stand a chance!"

"They don't have any other option to take- and nether do we!" Nissa snapped as she pulled Emmara behind her. "The only thing we can hope is that it eats our head first so that we die painlessly." Even so, Nissa drew upon every inch of mana she could access, seeking roots and anything else she could take hold of to use. The dragon was a terrifying beast, but she had stood against and survived much worse. The others... well, at the very least, they would buy her some time- at the cost of their lives.

The dragon lumbered closer, a single one of it's steps being enough to shake the earth beneath their feet and cause more of the road to break and crumble. However, before it could take a second, a sound was heard from higher up the cliff: the sound of a war cry- a single person bellowing loudly and deeply enough to climb above the rumble of the storm's thunder. Nissa looked upwards, along with everyone else, as they spotted a single, solitary person leaping and skidding down the cliff face with ease- making the almost deadly descent seem easy with their graceful, flawless display. And, as if the drop had been nothing but a small, unimpressive hop, they stuck a perfect landing between them and the dragon.

All Nissa could make out about their new arrival was their plated helmet, heavy armor and long, proudly billowing cape. But the look of their armor seemed to match that of the bandits, so at the very least she was left to assume it was one of their own. Whether or not they would be of any help was...

Before Nissa's doubts had a chance to pile up even a little, the mysterious new member of their party arched backward as far as they could, arms outstretched and hands balled into tight fists. They seemed to be bracing themselves for something, and a second later that "something" appeared to be a mighty yell that echoed all around them. They threw themselves forward as they shouted, putting their entire body into making as much of a racket as possible. And, within that yell, Nissa couldn't help but pick up on something else- something like a distant ringing of a bell that rode the sound waves, and it hurt Nissa's ears to focus on. But, even stranger still, was that the dragon came to a complete stop before their new party member, rearing it's head in surprise as a low growl rumbled from deep in it's throat.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM!" Their new party member shouted, their voice coarse, imitating a growl. "LEAVE THIS PLACE AND RETURN TO YOUR NEST!"

The dragon lowered it's head, opening it's mouth just enough to show the very pointed tips of it's teeth as it audibly inhaled deeply. Nissa stood her ground, refusing to let the mana she had collected slip through her grasp as she kept herself prepared to do battle. However, much to her shock, the dragon snorted powerfully, it's breath feeling like a mighty wind in a blazing-hot desert, and with a flap of it's wings it took off into the sky, circling above them for a few moments before vanishing over the cliff, taking the storm it had created along with it. The skies began to clear and the warm light of the sun streamed from between the clouds and down onto the cliff face below.

"It's a good thing I was nearby, or else you lot would have been dragon chow." Their mysterious savior laughed as they turned around and took off their helmet. "It's a good thing dragons from Kolaghan's brood like drumming up storms- _definitely_ tipped me off to something fishy going on over here."

She was beautiful- a cruel beauty forged by battle and hardship, Nissa noted as she turned to face them. Her dark red hair was tussled by the helmet and moist from sweat, and her eyes were sharp and piercing. All of her features were angular, no softness or weakness to speak of. And yet, her smile was like one that a mother would give her children as Reyhan spoke up jubilantly.

"Alesha!" She cried out, taking a few hurried steps forward before she corrected herself and slowed her stride to a more reverent pace. "I-I mean, my Khan-"

"No need to be so formal right now, the situation couldn't be any less." Alesha chuckled, waving off Reyhan's excited greeting. "And seeing you all not backing down from a fight- as hopeless as if may have been with just the four of you- you should be proud of yourselves." She paused looking from Reyhan to Nissa and Emmara, the former still brandishing her weapon. Her demeanor changed almost instantly as she straightened her back and narrowed her eyes, causing a chill to shoot up Nissa's spine.

"And who might you two be?" She asked in an icy voice. "You're no soldier of mine, or from any other of the clans."

"Th-they've come to offer their aid in our efforts, my Khan!" Reyhan spoke up, before one of her companions cut her off and smacked the back of her head.

"Fool, we don't know that!" She scolded her.

"But surely Alesha will be able to convince them to support our cause!"

"If you could please elaborate- I'm a little confused." Alesha continued to speak coldly. Her words and movements were cautious in the presence of strangers, as if she expected to be attacked at any moment. "Who are they, and why are they here."

Reyhan noticeably flinched.

"Well... you see..." She nervously began, looking back at Nissa and Emmara from the corner of her eye.

"My name is Nissa Revane." Nissa spoke up after groaning to herself. She took a step forward, leaving Emmara's side to approach the ex-Khan who regarded her with a cautious glare. "I'm a traveling freelancer, and truth be told I originally was traveling to Tarkir to apprehend bandits who were attacking travelers along the trade routes to and from here- your soldiers." The four young bandits all noticeably reacted, a couple of them even going as far as to turn to Nissa and shush her. Reyhan herself froze up, gaze now fixed on the ground as she felt Alesha's gaze fall on her.

"Is that so...?" She wondered allowed. "Then, how is it that you're in their company now, making your way back to our camp? Are you being held as prisoners?"

"Quite the opposite, your 'soldiers' were easy to best in combat, and they offered me a chance to strike up a deal in a last ditch attempt to save their own lives." Nissa explained, ignoring the bandit's further attempts to get her to stop talking. Alesha folded her arms and looked at each and every one of them, not saying a single word, but judging by their reactions she might as well have given them all a hefty mouthful and a swift kick to the rear.

"And what sort of deal would that have been?" Alesha asked, venom laced in each syllable of each word.

"My Khan, please, allow me to apologize-" Reyan began to blurt out before Alesha looked down at her with a look that petrified the young girl and robbed her of her words. It was only then that Nissa realized just how much Alesha towered over the others- easily a head or two taller than each of them, and even tall enough where she could probably easily look Nissa right in the eyes.

"Please, don't speak over out _guest_ , Reyhan." Alesha spoke in a warning tone. "Let her continue to explain just what she's doing here."

"I was told that you'd be able to offer me a greater reward than what I would have been offered to turn them in- or I guess, at this point, an offer greater than turning your entire misfit army in." Nissa continued. "I was told I would be swayed to join your... noble cause. Your soldiers spoke very highly of you- they were awfully convinced you'd be able to make me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Well, it seems I've been put into quite the predicament. It seems that I've inspired such loyalty in my soldiers that they believe I can do just about anything." Alesha sighed while keeping her composure. "And as unprepared as I was for such a thing, it seems I've been left with no choice but to follow along in this deal- whether I like it or not, our entire army is at stake now and I can't risk to put my people in danger." Her gaze, once again, fell on her soldiers, none of whom could meet her gaze directly.

"And what of the other elf then? She's been quite silent all this time. Is she with you, Miss Revane?" Alesha changed the subject as she looked over to Emmara, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Hardly. We met on the way here and insisted she accompany us- she's made it very clear she isn't looking for payment, like I am." Nissa began to explain. She figured it would have been obvious just how little Emmara had to do with anything, but at the very least she could keep Alesha's quiet wrath from reaching the least guilty or threatening member of the party.

"I-I only wish to travel to Tarkir... for personal reasons. I don't intend to turn anyone over to anybody, I'm just passing through!" Emmara explained nervously.

"Passing through for personal reasons... quite an interesting journey to be on for an individual like yourself." Alesha observed as she looked Emmara up and down. "You do, at least, seem old enough to have been given the blessing of magic..."

"Y-Yes. I'm a healer, and if you might be able to make use of me, I wouldn't object in aiding you!" Emmara nodded.

"Hmph..." Alesha grumbled before shrugging her shoulders. "Well, regardless of all of this, we can't just strike up a deal here without anyone else. We'll continue this once we reach our camp, and then we will see if we can't settle all of this."

"M-My Khan..." Reyhan attempted to speak up, but before she could get out another word, Alesha situated her helmet back over her head and turned around, leading the way carefully over the part of the narrow road that had been almost completely obliterated by the dragon. Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she followed after her, allowing for their to be a considerable distance between them.

"Poor girl..." Emmara quietly spoke as they, too, followed after her and the others.

"It's her own fault." Nissa shrugged.

"I can relate- wanting to please somebody but not being able to live up to their expectations." Emmara sighed. "It was a foolish thing to have done, but I can only imagine the weight on her shoulders."

"Hmm? Not being able to live up to someone's expectations? Could that be your reason for being on the run?" Nissa questioned.

"Not being able to live up to someone's expectations is a common problem- it isn't unique to just me..." Emmara paused. "Though, I never got the chance to live up to anyone's expectations at all." And, with that said, she hurried on ahead without another word. Nissa could tell right away that she had reached the limit of things Emmara was willing to tell her- as vague as those things were. There was little doubt she'd only be caught in a loop of trying to find out something- _anything_ \- about the mysterious beauty and only getting shut down, so she moved on to her next curiosity that happened to be leading the group.

Alesha had somehow managed to shoo away a dragon- and not just any dragon, but a dragon from a brood that were known from not even yielding to other dragons. And yet, all Alesha had to do was yell at it and tell it to leave them be. There was no way she was expecting to not be questioned for having pulled off such a feat. Then again, the chilling look the girl gave her as she approached made Nissa think otherwise. But, still, she persisted, trying to bury the intimidated feeling she felt deep within herself as best she could.

"Might I ask you something?" Nissa inquired.

"Let's save all of our little questions for when we get to camp, shall we?" Alesha heaved a bothered sigh. "Like I mentioned before, it will be best if we try and work something out with you once we're in the presence of my colleagues."

"This isn't about that, I just-" Nissa began before Alesha glared at her. It was more than easy to tell that the ex-Khan didn't trust her- and for good reason, Nissa couldn't fault her for that. And she certainly wasn't doing anything to hide the fact she was unhappy that there was a chance she was just handing herself and her troops right over to the enemy. For a brief moment, Nissa reconsidered asking, but it was only a moment. "How did you... convince that dragon back there to leave us alone?"

"Surely you can't be serious." Alesha glowered. "It couldn't be more obvious that this was the magic the gods gifted me- the gift of a dragon's heart."

"A dragon's... what?" Nissa raised an eyebrow. There were all types of magic, ranging from extremely powerful and almost godly, to something so incredibly niche it would only be useful in one specific type of situation. But she had certainly never heard of someone having a "dragon's heart". It sounded more like an abstract concept than an actual, magic power.

"I can communicate with the dragons of this land on a spiritual level. I can understand them and they can understand me." Alesha explained, slowly sounding more and more proud of what she was saying by the second. "It goes deeper than simply knowing the language- any fool can study and learn to speak draconic, but a dragon will never truly listen to them. I can communicate with a dragon's very soul... I can understand them better than those tyrants that drove us out."

"Being able to understand something so brutish and cruel... are you happy to have such a power?" Nissa asked. "It seems like that would make things much more confusing..."

"Not at all." Alesha shook her head, resting her hand proudly over her chest. "This power is proof of my womanhood, I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I-I mean, that's true for all of us, isn't it?" Nissa spoke, unsure of how to respond. And to this, Alesha merely flashed her a knowing smile, as if she were aware of a secret Nissa was completely blind to before surging forward, leaving Nissa to puzzle over what she had left her with.

* * *

The journey to Alesha's hidden camp took the group though winding, narrow roadways, almost too worn and crumbling to safely traverse, and through caves whose entrances were nearly invisible to anyone just passing by. The trip seemed needlessly complex, to the point where Nissa felt they were almost going in circles. Maybe it was intentional, and Alesha wasn't as trusting as to simply lead Nissa to her camp- like she was attempting to shake off or confuse anyone who might follow. However, just when Nissa's feet had begun to ache from all of the walking, they're journey led them to a cave carved deep into a hidden cliff side. Alesha threw one more look over her shoulder, and so did her loyal soldiers as they craned their necks to look at the sky and higher up on the cliff- just to make absolutely certain that no one would be watching them.

"You two are about to enter holy ground." Alesha informed both Nissa and Emmara. "The ruins that lie within these caves date back to a time before Khans- to a time when the dragons of this land were first born from the mighty tempests and came to judge humanity. If you so much as touch anything, you'll pay the price with your fingers."

"Big talk coming from someone making their base of operations in such a holy place." Nissa glowered. "Or are you exempt from this little rule, miss 'dragon heart'."

"We have all taken great care not to damage what remains within the cave. We're stationed deep within these caves, where most of the remains of those ancient times had been reduced to nothing by nature itself. Even then, it's pained us to make this place our home, as temporary as it may be." Alesha explained. "It's the last place Zurgo and his loyal men would ever look for us- they only see the dragons as large, stupid game and would never think such a place to even exist."

"We owe the dragons of the past who oversaw the building of what lies inside here a great debt." One of the bandits spoke up. "It's thanks to them that we've been undetected all this time."

"Very rarely do I hear this many people kiss the asses of dragons so willingly." Nissa rolled her eyes. "The whole other lot of you will definitely be just as interesting to get to meet, I'm sure."

"As I said before, don't touch what remains." Alesha reiterated, unsheathing a sword she had attached at her hip and pointed the tip in Nissa and Emmara's direction. "This place is holy and precious, and if in the end you decide to turn against us, I wish to remember them as unsullied by the hands of the ignorant as they are now. Do you understand."

"Y-yes, of course!" Emmara spoke up, not even trying to sound less afraid than she obviously was. She held her hand close to her chest, clutching at her fingers as if Alesha has already aimed to slice them free of her hand. Nissa regarded the fairer elf with a snort and forged ahead with the others as, once again, they continued on- a reverent silence falling over the party once they stepped into the darkness of the cave.

At first, Nissa could make out only darkness, but could clearly hear the trickling sound of running water echoing all around them. The air was strangely warm and smelled strongly of sulfur the deeper and deeper they got into the cave. Only when the light that leaked in from the cave entrance couldn't be relied on any longer did Alesha and the others summon lights to guide their way- blue flames that danced above their hands like will o'wisps and bathed the cave in an eerie, blue glow. And it was then that Nissa could finally see what lingered among the rock and rubble of the cave: mighty statues of dragons that reached from the cave floor to the ceiling, meeting dripping stalactites. A few were impressively intact, their entire forms remaining recognizable, their stone eyes that looked down at them like unwelcome trespassers still clearly etched into the stone.

But age had claimed quite a few of the old relics, many missing heads or hands or wings (some of which could be found on the ground below, hands reaching back up towards the sky and eyes gazing up at where they had once proudly hung). And there were some that had been worn down to smooth, nearly unidentifiable shapes by streams of water rushing down them- leaving natural streams within the rock and slowly reducing the once grand structures to nothing. Nissa barely made out from the dim light, that steam rose up from the water that flowed through the cave. The heat and the smell must have been coming from a natural hot spring boiling from somewhere deep within the earth.

"Ah!" Nissa heard Emmara yelp. It didn't occur to her, wearing clothes made from firm cloth and leather, that the water dripping from the ceiling would be just as hot as the water eroding the statues and warming the cave. But Emmara, with all of her exposed skin, was very, very much aware of it, and wrapped her shawl feebly around herself to at least keep her arms from getting pelted by scalding hot water. She met Nissa's eyes and immediately forced the poorest of smiles. "I-I'm fine, don't worry about-"

"Come here." Nissa sighed as she reached out and pulled her close to her- close enough to where she could feel Emmara's plump, soft body rub up against her. Nissa felt herself having to force an annoyed noise as she took the cloak she wore and jerked it to one side of her body so that she could use it to shield Emmara.

"Oh-um... thank you..." Emmara mumbled. "You didn't have to... that was very kind of you."

"Can't have you yelping and crying the whole way there- Miss high and mighty up in front might have some choice words to say about how it's disrespectful to the ancients or... something." Nissa tried to brush off her thanks, feeling her cheeks grow warm even in the heat of the cave.

"This kingdom may have been originally founded by humans, but it was shaped by dragons." Alesha suddenly spoke up from the front as she gazed up at the statues. "Humans were gifted with power, queens and girls hailed as goddesses once helped this land to flourish- forging a kingdom unsullied by war. A kingdom that, in it's peace, would have surely died out. It's said that a great and powerful dragon who was more spirit than physical being created the tempests that birthed the dragons and the Dragonlords- to strengthen the people of Tarkir. For a time, humans of this kingdom served these dragons, and built many monuments similar to this one in their honor. And they, their dragon overlords, were hardly benevolent leaders, and this gave birth to the newer generations being blessed with stronger and stronger magic.

"Humanity began to rise up before too long, fighting off the dragons until they hid themselves away deep within the mountains and wastelands of the kingdom. But, out of this need to free themselves from tyranny birthed an unhealthy addiction for battle and for war. As the dragons were pushed back, the people began to carve territories into the land, and they turned their blades and their magic on each other. The dragons had been defeated, but at the cost of the peace that the humans had hoped so desperately to reclaim. All that remains of those old hopes lie within these caves. And that peace is what I came to seek- before we were overthrown."

"A former warlord striving for peace? I'm sorry if I sound unconvinced that was _really_ what you were aiming for." Nissa spoke up. "I know your type, always talking a big talk about peace and equality when it's only for the people on your side. I've fought for many people like you- and only because they paid me well."

"Don't speak as if you know me so well- as if I'm the same as people like Zurgo... although I was, for a time. The clan and the glory of Mardu was all I knew- the rush of battle and the sweet taste of victory... the smell of dragon blood." Alesha fell silent and took a short pause to look back up at the dilapidated statues. "I looked into the hearts of the dragons I was forced to kill- I heard their desires. As brutish as they are, they only wish to live. They're dying out- we're killing them for their scales and for their territory and they're growing weaker. We've become no better than they were, and if we are to wipe them off the map, then nothing will stop this mindless bloodshed from reaching out far beyond the kingdom of Tarkir. Who else will be caught up in our quest for power? Who else will be forced to use their magic to rise up and to continue this cycle of violence?

"My intentions were to pursue peace with my fellow Khans, that's true, but also with the dragons of this land- to share what we have taken from them and to live side by side."

"What? Are you mad?"

"That's just what Zurgo thought. He thought my plan was to completely submit to the dragons, to lay down our weapons and allow ourselves to be overtaken by them once again. He called my magic blessing a curse, and turned my people against me- against me and the former Khans who had aligned with my ideals. He convinced them that I had simply been bewitched, and led a successful coup that drove me and the others out of power." Alesha explained bitterly. "What hurts the most was that he accused my magic as being a curse. Only men are cursed with magic... What I have been given isn't a curse..."

Nissa watched as Alesha's body went rigid and her words grew sharp and angry, most likely speaking them through clenched teeth.

"My Khan..." Reyhan spoke as she reached out and rested a kind hand on Alesha's shoulder- who surprisingly didn't try and pull away. Instead she relaxed and rested her hand on Reyhan's, thankfully.

"My soldiers... _Our_ soldiers know my goal isn't madness. They know I'm not motivated by a curse." Alesha sighed. "My only hope now is that you see things that way in the end as well. I wish to die as the Khan that finally brought peace to this war-torn kingdom, not a raving... _person_ who Zurgo has convinced the others that I am."

For once, Nissa didn't have anything sharp or spiteful to say back, and only nodded and waited for the party for continue onward deeper into the cave. They traveled in silence as Nissa watched Alesha's back, mulling over her words. She certainly was spirited, that was for sure, and very dedicated to her cause. She'd heard a lot of speeches given by a lot of people who wanted something- power, status, freedom- but there was something in Alesha's voice that sounded... there was no real other word for Nissa to use other than "sincere". She wasn't doing what she was doing for herself or for her clan. Maybe a little for her own pride, but that was a different story.

"Alesha-" Nissa began to say before she cut her off, raising her hand to signal for the others behind her to stop.

"We have arrived." She announced, motioning toward the grand waterfall that spilled from the cracks and crevices of the cave above them. And, looking down over the wall of water was one last grand statue of a dragon- one unlike all the others they had seen. It was a single, grand creature, it's stone gaze focused on the horizon instead of looking intimidatingly down at them, two curved horns like sickles protruding from each side of it's head. It's long arms were stretched out wide, as if to welcome them in, and two massive wings stretched from one end of the cave to the other- carved to look like feathery angel wings instead of the usual wings of a dragon. Nissa felt herself instinctively turn her attention away from them.

"Allow us entry, _Ugin_!" Alesha announced, a deep rumble echoing from somewhere in the cave just as the reverberations of Alesha's own voice began to face into the darkness. The cave around them began to shake as the water of the falls parted before them, leaving a gap in the rushing water for them to enter through. The parted waters revealed a hidden continuation of the cave. Just beyond, Nissa could make out torches ans small groups of people coming to see who had just arrived. Alesha stood before the entrance for a moment before turning to Nissa.

"I suppose it's time now." She said, a strangely trusting smile on her face. "It's time for you to decide the fate of Tarkir, freelancer."


	3. To Seek a Miracle

For as shoddily put together as Alesha's secret camp was, it was quite large. The hidden cavity that had been exposed before them was a massive chamber, and seemed to not have been naturally formed- as if someone had gone inside the mountain ages ago and carved the gigantic hiding place by hand. Tents and other temporary structures were set up all about and haphazardly so, no single structure indicating there had even been some form of organization in the first place. And in the light of hundreds of torches, Nissa could see massive structures that had begun to crumble and erode probably long before Alesha and her band of misfits had claimed it as their own. At first, it was difficult to make out as they entered- they didn't seem like anything built to house anything, like a harvest, or even people for that matter. They were large, flat structures, each seeming to have it's own design, or at least from what Nissa could make out. They almost looked like-

Thrones. The hidden chamber walls were lined with impossibly massive thrones. Nissa hadn't seen very many dragons in her lifetime, but even she knew there weren't any dragons alive that were simply that gigantic.

"This place used to be the worshiping place for humans to give respect to the dragons who ruled over them." Alesha spoke up, possibly noticing Nissa gawking at the ruins. "As powerful as dragons are in our age, they were much prouder creatures before the humans gained the power to rise against them."

"What sort of resolve did they have back then... to go against something so mighty- so _terrifying_?" Emmara gasped, a single hand pressed against her lips.

"One could say, they longed for freedom so strongly they summoned a miracle." Alesha said with a slight shrug before looking up as well to the thrones that once stood as majestically as the dragons who had once sat upon them. "I, too, long for freedom- freedom from this long history of bloodshed and conflict. I, too, long for this 'miracle'."

"Alesha, you've returned!" A voice rang out from the cluster of tents as others came to join them. They wore various types of armor, and were even more various races, looking just about an unorganized mess as the tents. They all came from different clans, not just Alesha's former home. Out of the crowd, Nissa could make out naga sporting armor that seemed more decorative than functional, humans that wore clothing that was better equipped for a hand-to-hand fight rather than one using swords, and goblins who wore armor that seemed to be also fashioned to keep them warm, as if the climate around there was anything that required a person to protect themselves from a chill.

And, from out of the growing crowd, a woman who was about Alesha's age pushed her way through the throng, seeming to be the one who had spoken. She had a more rugged look about her, with chestnut- brown hair cut- or rather, it would be more appropriate to call it hacked- short and a much stronger jawline. In fact, below her clothes made from breathable, crimson fabric and armor fashioned from brilliantly-white dragon scales, she seemed a lot more broad and muscular. Altogether, she seemed almost like a prince straight out of some story book.

"You were gone for _several weeks_ \- people had started to think you'd gone and died on us!" She laughed as she firmly rested her hands on Alesha's shoulders.

"I certainly hope you weren't one of those people. You of all people should have a little more faith in me than that." Alesha huffed, but despite her tone made no attempt to pull away from the much more built woman's grasp. In fact, she seemed to almost lean into it as she rested a single one of the hands on top of the other's.

"Oh, I knew you would come back. I know you wouldn't die on us that easily!" The other woman laughed. "It would take the wrath of several gods to bring someone as stubborn as you down."

"Well, if you must know, I would have gotten here sooner had I not have had to make an impromptu rescue. It seems Reyhan and her squad came under attack by a dragon while they were out." Alesha explained. "What were they doing so far away from camp? What are you sending our troops to do, exactly?"

"I- I was..." The other woman stammered, finally removing her hands. "We're running low on supplies. We won't be able to sustain ourselves for long hiding in this place. While you were gone, me and the others made a decision to send out parties to stage raids along the trade routs- to restock on supplies..." The woman paused, finally noticing the two members of Alesha's party that stuck out among the rest of them. "And it seems you've brought back... some elven folk instead?"

"So, that's the cause to all of this." Alesha heavily sighed as she pressed her hand against her forehead as if she were nursing a headache.

"I-" Nissa began to speak before Alesha cast a glare in her direction.

"Let's not discuss your reasons for being here in front of such a large audience. The only people who need to know for now are the rest of my fellow former Khans." Her tone was controlled, but given the look on her face it was clear that Alesha was simply putting on airs to keep from garnering any suspicion from the group of people who had come to greet them. "Reyhan!"

"Y-yes, my Khan!?" Reyhan stammered, standing up straight with her arms pressed firmly against her sides.

"Locate Sidisi and Yasova and tell them I wish to speak with the both of them in my quarters." Alesha spoke firmly before turning to Nissa and Emmara. "The both of you will come with us. I don't want either of you speaking to anyone until we have settled things ourselves." The other woman looked between them and Alesha, finally starting to notice that this wasn't simply a matter of finding new recruits. But Alesha offered up no other explanation as she turned and began to walk through the chaotic grouping of tents, and all it took was a threatening look over her shoulder to force both Nissa and Emmara forward as well.

"You... you aren't still thinking about turning all these people in, are you?" Emmara asked in a hushed tone, drawing close to Nissa so that she could hear her.

"If I were to, I'd turn quite a profit." Nissa shrugged, making sure to keep her voice down as well. "That Zurgo Horntwister guy would probably pay me a fortune if I were to turn over not just a couple of bandits, but a whole army planning on rising against him- and a good few former Khans, as well. I'd be able to live the rest of my life however I wanted with that kind of money."

"But... isn't that too cruel a thing to do?"

"Why do you care? These aren't even your people. And you're only here because you seem to be running away and hiding from something." Nissa hissed. "In this world, you should only ever look out for yourself. Things are much simpler that way."

"But would you really be so heartless? These people aren't just looking to usurp power, they're trying for peace!" Emmara's voice suddenly grew stronger as she looked Nissa in the eyes with a gaze that was almost enough to take Nissa by surprise. "These may not be my people, but I know a good cause when I see it. Would you really trample over the hopes of these people just so you could live comfortably? Would you really be able to live with yourself!?"

"Shut up, people might actually hear you!" Nissa snapped. "What do you even know, anyway? Someone like you hasn't lost enough to know that things like this- campaigns for peace, for hope that a miracle will happen to bring harmony to a land shaped by war- are total bullshit."

It wasn't clear exactly what Nissa said that caused it, but Emmara's expression changed dramatically as she sharply frowned, her disposition growing cold as she drew away from Nissa. She clenched her fists and, for a brief moment, Nissa was sure that she would attempt to strike her as Emmara looked back at her with a pained expression.

"Well I would certainly hate to know how much more loss it would take." She muttered before shaking her head and surging forward ahead of Nissa. She raised her hand to stop her, but quickly drew it back. Something in Emmara's eyes struck her as being familiar- a similar look of sadness she would sometimes see in herself when she looked into a mirror.

"We've arrived!" Alesha announced as they approached a large tent that towered over all the others. A few soldiers nearby noticed Alesha and the other woman passing through and deeply bowed before them. Alesha acknowledged them with a wave before pulling back the entrance to the tent, beckoning Nissa and Emmara to enter before her.

"I hope that, whatever decision you make here, you can make with a clear conscience." Nissa heard her speak as she passed. She looked quickly to her side, meeting Alesha's piecing gaze. In that moment, time seemed to stop. And, in that moment, Nissa couldn't help but wonder what kept Alesha and her people going against such impossible odds. It would have been easier to flee the kingdom, accept her defeat and humiliation and seek out a simpler life. So why was she instead hiding among ruins, putting her faith in miracles? Why was she choosing to fight against such impossible odds?

And as that long, drawn out moment came to a close, Nissa's heart ached.

The inside of the tent was lit by glowing blue flames as they entered, each one springing to life in the darkness as of to greet Alesha as she, too, entered the tent. The walls of the tent were lined with maps- some of specific mountain ranges and forests, some of the entire kingdom, and all were messily marked over and over with ink. There were a few tables covered in the same, and a few more papers what were most likely even more plans were crumpled up and left on the ground where they had most likely been thrown. Weapons of all shape and size were arranged in a few barrels set up throughout the tent, as well as a few trinkets that probably had some personal or spiritual value to them. The entire inside of the tent wreaked of some kind of incense burning from somewhere and it hurt Nissa's nose to breath in.

"The others will arrive here shortly. Until they arrive, let me at least introduce the two of you to Anafenza." Alesha spoke as she motioned to the other woman, who gave them a curt nod. "The former Khan of the Abzan Houses- as well as my wife."

"W-wife!?" Emmara stammered, innocently blushing.

"It's something I tend to brag about. Not even the strongest soldiers in our ranks would be able to melt our Alesha's icy heart, but it was child's play for me." Anafenza boasted.

"Our union was also forged as a sign that our two clans would work together in harmony, if I do so recall- an almost political marriage." Alesha interjected. "But... I certainly wouldn't say it was a decision I regret."

"Trying to put on a serious face for our guests, I see." Anafenza chuckled.

"You'll see soon enough, once the others get here, they're hardly guests." Alesha mentioned coldly.

"Alesha!" Someone calling her name drew their attention to the entrance as two other members joined them. One was a woman who had to hunch over considerably to get through the entrance, making herself immediately known as the tallest in the room as she stood to her full height. She had a fuller build than the others and long, dark-brown hair that was tucked into the hood of her jacket that was situated beneath her thick, dragon-hide armor. The other, a whole different sight entirely, was a naga, who wore a more gaudy outfit that consisted mostly of jewelry and fine robes, presenting herself to be someone who either was in control of very powerful magic, a powerful army to protect her, or possibly even both.

"I hope you've returned with plans for action. We won't be able to stay here another month with what little rations we have left." The naga woman hissed. "Make no mistake, if we continue to starve ourselves underground for much longer, my brood and I won't hesitate to call off this alliance and _eat_ the rest of you."

"And I _certainly_ hope you weren't off on a fruitless search for Narset. She abandoned her post as a Khan without even a fight _and_ abandoned the rest of us- there's no point in holding out for a coward." The taller woman added.

"I assure you, Narset is of little concern to me now. Wherever she has gone, it's off to somewhere she doesn't want to be found." Alesha assured her. "And nobody is going to have to resort to eating _anyone._ I have shaped my resolve, and have finally discovered the hiding place of the elder dragon, Silumgar, in my travels. If we are to gain his trust, finding the others shouldn't be a problem..." Alesha paused as her gaze, as well as the gaze of the others, rested on Nissa and Emmara.

"And who are these two?" The naga woman asked as she leaned in close, her thin, forked tongue flicking out and brushing against Emmara's cheek. "We don't often see too many elves around here."

" _They_ are the reason I brought you all here- Sidisi, Yasova." Alesha explained, nodding to each of them as if to quickly introduce them. "I'll leave it to them to explain." Her and Nissa locked eyes, the both of them staring each other down.

"I came here to Tarkir to apprehend bandits who were robbing travelers making their way to and from the kingdom- a job that was posted by a man you might know as Zurgo." All four of the former Khans visibly reacted to the name with obvious disgust. "In my attempt to capture a group of them, they begged for me to spare their lives and insisted I would be paid a much higher sum if I were to help you in your cause. And now I am here, unaligned to no one accept for whoever can make things worth my while- and I imagine, Zurgo will pay me handsomely if I were to give him information about this place instead of returning with a few, odd bandits. So I have to ask, would you be able to sway me in your favor?"

"What!?" Yasova gasped. "Alesha, we can't!"

"You should have just killed them before you even thought of bringing them here!" Sidisi snarled, growing increasingly hostile. "What sort of fool are you, bringing these outsiders here who could undo everything we've worked for! It's best we just get rid of them here and now!" Before she could be stopped, Sidisi produced a dagger, it's tip dyed with the stain of poison as she grabbed Emmara and held the blade to her throat.

"Sidisi, stop!" Alesha barked as Nissa grabbed hold of her staff and shaped it into her trusty rapier. Yasova, too, brandished a sword she had on her person while Anafenza drew close to Alesha, at the ready to defend her from whatever chaos was about to spring from the rest of the group.

"What nerve you have, ordering me around like I was another one of your soldiers! I was a Khan, just like you, I should have some say in what measures we take!" Sidisi snapped. "Measures like getting rid of these two tree-dwellers before they pose any more of a threat!"

"If it wasn't for Alesha you would be _dead_!" Anafenza shouted. "Now drop your weapon and listen to her!"

"Sidisi is right! These two are better off dead!" Yasova yelled back. "We'll be better off getting rid of them and finding Silumgar without having to deal with the possibility of being stabbed in the back!"

"Please... please wait!" Emmara cried out. "Please, don't fight! I didn't come here with similar intentions, but please, no killing!"

"Emmara, you're in no position to tell these fools-" Nissa began to say before Emmara cut her off.

"I can offer you something!" Emmara desperately cried, her breathing becoming heavy as panic grew in her eyes. "Please, if you would just look into your heart and help them, I'll be the one to see that you be rewarded!"

"What sort of nonsense are you speaking, girl!?" Sidisi growled. "What makes you think you can bargain on our behalf!?"

"I know what she wants!" Emmara cried, looking to Nissa desperately. "You... you mentioned before that you know loss. You've lost someone precious to you, perhaps!?"

"What business is it of yours!?" Nissa snapped.

"Please, if you help Alesha and the others, I will promise you my gift- my _magic_!"

"What are you talking about? I don't need a healer, I don't need _anybody_!"

"But you do! You need whoever it was that you lost in your past!" Emmara insisted. "My abilities as a healer... I know it makes no sense, but those powers aren't my own. That isn't the magic I was blessed with by the gods!" Emmara paused, looking down at her feet and swallowing hard. Whatever she was about to say, it was obviously paining her to say it. "Agree to ally yourself with Alesha and her army, and I will give my gift up to you: the power to return one mortal soul from the realm of the dead."

"What!?" Nissa gasped, lowering her weapon. "That... that can't... why!?"

"It's a power that has been a burden on me since I was gifted with it. Ever since, it's brought me nothing but misery. There are people who would stop at nothing to bring someone back from the dead- even to do terrible, unspeakable deeds. I don't want this burden anymore, but refuse to use it selfishly of flippantly. If you help these people achieve their miracle, I will give you mine!"

Nissa's heart throbbed a second time as she buried her face into the palm of her hand. The image of a familiar face flashed in her mind- a face she hadn't seen in so long, and a face she longed to forget. She saw the face of the one person she would do anything to get back.

"This... this isn't a trick, is it?" She asked cautiously. "If this is a trick, I _will_ kill you!"

"I wouldn't dare tell you a lie like this. Clearly, you'll benefit from my gift more than I would." Emmara smiled sadly.

Nissa stepped back, transforming her rapier back into a staff with a quick flick of her wrist before turning to Alesha. She attempted to speak strongly, but her throat went suddenly dry, leaving her sounding hoarse as she spoke.

"...You have my allegiance." And, with those words spoken, she turned to the entrance of the tent and swiftly made her exit.

"Well, you heard the elf. Release her, before you spill innocent blood." Alesha commanded. "This girl just ended our conflict, and I expect for you to treat her with respect." Sidisi grumbled to herself, but drew her poisoned dagger away from Emmara's throat.

"Is what you say true, child?" Yasova asked. "Your gift... surely you, too, have lost someone dear enough to you for you to use such an amazing power to benefit yourself."

"No..." Emmara shook her head. "I couldn't possibly. To only chose one of the people I lost- to bring them into a world where everyone else we knew is gone... it would be too cruel. It would hurt too much."

"Well, you have done us a great service. You have my gratitude- if you should need anything I will do my best to provide." Alesha gave Emmara a kind smile. "I ask that you join us tonight. I propose we have a final celebration- one last night of merriment before we risk our lives for our vision. I want all of us to have one last night of bliss, on the odd chance we are to be met with failure in the end."

"And then?" Sidisi pried.

"And then, tomorrow, we shall leave these hallowed halls and finally begin what we set out to do." Alesha nodded. "Silumgar seems to have hidden himself away deep within the swamps of your homeland- your assistance will be deeply needed, and appreciated."

"Hmph, I should certainly hope so."

"You know, after what you've done for us, it would be a shame for us to not know your name." Anafenza said as she turned to Emmara. "To be blessed with such an amazing gift- you must be someone quite important yourself."

"Oh, no, not at all." Emmara shook her head. "My name is Emmara and... I'm nobody special."

* * *

 

Nissa sat below one of the ancient, crumbling thrones that lined the cave walls. Someone who had probably been sent by Alesha had eventually found her, offering her a place to spend the night, but Nissa had refused. Not that she didn't want a decent place to stay the night, but her head was still swimming from her encounter with the other former Khans and Emmara's eventual offer, and all she wanted at that moment was to be alone with her thoughts. She drew up her legs against her chest and rested her head against her knees.

A good few hours had passed since then, but her heart still ached horribly.

"A single, mortal life..." She spoke quietly to herself as her mind wandered, returning to the kingdom of Zendikar during it's final days- it's final moments- it's final second before her world shifted permanently and had left her broken and perpetually lost.

"E-excuse me..." A voice pipped up. Nissa, with a light groan, lifted her head to find Emmara standing above her, two tall mugs of something in each of her hands. "Sorry, if I woke you."

"How could I possibly sleep after all that?" Nissa grumbled. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, I feel I've manipulated you into doing this. I understand if your cross with me..." Emmara sighed as she knelt down in front of her. "I understand if you... don't want to speak to me."

"But here you are, making yourself comfortable." Nissa cocked an eyebrow.

"Ah- um, I'm sorry. I can go-" Emmara stammered, but was cut off as Nissa sharply groaned, palming her face and shaking her head.

"No... It's fine. A lot of bad memories are just getting dredged up, is all." She sighed. "You've offered me something I never would have even dreamed I would have. I'm in a foul mood, but you don't deserve to have me take it out on you."

"Well, I'm not much of a drinker, but I do know that something strong might help." Emmara offered, handing Nissa one of her mugs she held. "Lets both drink our sorrows away, just for tonight."

"You know, out of all the people I ever expected to offer me alcohol, I never expected someone like you to suggest drinking away sorrows." Nissa chuckled, carefully taking the mug in her hands. Much to her surprise, it was warm to the touch, and the drink itself had the faintest scent of cinnamon. "But it's certainly going to take a lot more than this."

"In that case, there's a lot more where that came from. Alesha and her crew are having a celebration of sorts- a sort of one lest hurrah before we pack up and leave tomorrow." Emmara offered, motioning behind her. Nissa perked up her ears, now finally noticing the sounds of merriment coming from within the sea of tents. People shouting and singing, drums thumping and the soothing sounds of music could be heard. And while attending a party with people she hardly knew wasn't something she was eager to do, the promise of liquor tempted her otherwise.

"Here." Emmara lifted her mug towards Nissa. "To our new partnership."

"Yeah..." Nissa sighed as she cracked a weak smile and lifted her own mug, knocking it against Emmara's. "To miracles."

* * *

 

For much of a stranger as she was, Nissa had to admit that Alesha knew how to throw a party. She vaguely remembered the former Khan saying that the alcohol they had left would be only be useful as a disinfectant once they left to go and find the elder dragon, Silumgar, and they wouldn't possibly need as much as they still had. And so whatever strong drinks they had flowed freely, and who was Nissa to decline a free drink- or two, or three, or four? At one point she found herself caught up in dancing, flames of a bonfire warming her outside while all manner of liquor warmed her inside. She spoke to people she had never met, and held hands with perfect strangers- and then finally out of the blur of music and drinking emerged Emmara.

"Goodness, look at you, I take my eyes off you for a second and you're already horribly drunk." Emmara sighed as Nissa leaned on her for support. Emmara's skin was sort and warm, and her hair that brushed against Nissa's cheek felt like fine silk. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, hinting at that she, too, had been drinking, but not certainly as much as Nissa.

"This is nothing... after all, I can still stand, can I?" Nissa asked, her words slightly slurring and mixing together as she spoke. They seemed to tumble out of her, and it was almost difficult to keep track of them as she said them.

"Hardly." Emmara chuckled nervously as she began to guide Nissa away from the crowd and the warmth of the bonfire. "It's better to cut you off now than to let you make a fool of yourself later."

"What's the point? I'm pretty much a fool already..." Nissa moaned, making no attempt to try and wriggle away from Emmara. Her embrace, regardless of how small a gesture it was, was warm and inviting, and it drew Nissa in. Her very presence was soothing, so even though Nissa argued against leaving the party- and more importantly the booze- she willingly allowed herself to be led away back to Emmara's tent- or rather, it seemed, Alesha's tent.

"There aren't many spare supplies left for us to have our own shelter, so Alesha offered us access to her quarters." Emmara explained as she guided Nissa through the entrance. "She'll probably be out until the last embers of the bonfire are snuffed out, so we're sure to have quite a bit of privacy."

"Oh?" Nissa smirked, leaning her head against her shoulder so that the top of her head rubbed against Emmara's neck. "What, are you hoping to seduce me?"

"Wh- Sedu- Absolutely not!" Emmara gasped. "I mean, I would never take advantage on someone who was as drunk as you. I would never do something so lewd."

She led Nissa passed a curtain which led to what appeared to be Alesha's sleeping quarters. Her bedding was laid out on the floor, a variety of pillows and furs that were enough to make even the cold, hard ground feel comfortable. Emmara gently laid Nissa down, propping up her head with a pillow before turning to elsewhere in the room. Weakly, Nissa lulled her head to one side as she watched her pick through a variety of boxes and bottles, searching possibly for one that contained water and not some foul smelling potion or- the gods forbid- even more liquor.

There was very little doubt in Nissa's mind that Emmara was beautiful- she had confirmed as much long before they had gotten there and long before a single drop of alcohol had touched her lips, but the effects of all of her drinking left her mind to wander unfettered. Her curves were soft and supple, and her long, pale-gold hair fell over her shoulders and flowed down her back like an elegant river. She would have been a sight even among the elves of Zendikar, who were built more like Nissa: taller, with bodies built for agility, and a presence that reminded Nissa of if a strong, old tree had been made flesh. Emmara was more like the earth- like the soft, rich soil from which a bountiful harvest would grow- nurturing and warm.

"Ah, finally!" Emmara exclaimed as she picked up an old, hallow gourd. "I was worried for a second I'd have to leave you here along to find you water."

"You're beautiful." Nissa mumbled as Emmara approached her. The other elf gave pause as she looked down at her, her face growing a deeper shade of red.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Emmara stammered. What had just escaped Nissa's lips also caught even her off guard, but her lips couldn't move fast enough to try and take it all back. It had been something she had hoped was a thought- private and quiet- but instead she had spoken it allowed for Emmara herself to hear.

"I mean, er, you are... beautiful, I just..." Nissa attempted to explain, but her tongue only continued to trip over her words. Her mouth serving no purpose, and certainly doing her no favors, she was only left with one option and that was to bury her face into her pillow in frustration.

"I... It's quite alright, it's just the alcohol talking, I understand." Emmara tried to laugh it off, but she clearly still sounded flustered as she sat down beside Nissa, who groaned into her pillow. "Now, I need you to lift your head for me- you need to dink something other that alcohol, or else you're going to be miserable tomorrow."

"Just let me suffer..." Nissa grumbled, her words half-muffled by her pillow.

"I'm sure Alesha will want you in the best shape you can be, the least we can do is at least try and soften the blow of whatever catastrophic hangover you'll have tomorrow." Emmara insisted, reaching out to gently coax Nissa to move her head so that she was looking up at her. The simple of act of looking Emmara in the eyes was almost too much for her, and she had to avert her gaze since her hand that was now resting against her cheek was keeping her from making another hasty retreat back into the safety of the pillow. "Now, drink."

Nissa grumbled lightly in protest, but attempted to suck down a bit of the cold liquid as Emmara pressed to opening of the gourd to her lips. At first it was simple- why wouldn't it be? Only moments before Nissa was having very little problem drinking whatever was given to her. But soon, her tongue couldn't seem to lap up the water fast enough, and the act of sipping became a chore and, before too long, most of what Emmara was trying to give her was sliding passed her lips and down her chin. She hacked and coughed weakly, which prompted Emmara to quickly stop and pull the gourd away from Nissa's mouth.

"Ugh... it went up my nose..." Nissa moaned between coughs.

"Goodness... too drunk to handle that, I see..." Emmara sighed before looking down at the remaining water inside the gourd. "I suppose we'll just have to try something else, then."

Nissa watched in a haze of confusion as Emmara brought the gourd to her own lips, taking a long sip of the water but clearly not swallowing a drop. Instead she leaned down and gently grasped at Nissa's chin, her fingers tracing around Nissa's bottom lip to wordlessly coax her to open her mouth. Bringing her face close enough to Nissa's that their noses could touch, Emmara pressed her lips gently against her's before allowing the water to pass slowly from her own mouth to Nissa's. The flow was steady enough that it didn't overwhelm her, and Emmara's lips were so impossibly soft it made it impossible to over-think about anything else.

"That..." Nissa sighed as Emmara pulled away and wiped her lips. "Please... once more."

"B-but..." Even though it had been her idea, Emmara appeared to be very clearly embarrassed by her own actions.

"Please..." Nissa repeated, reaching out to run her fingers gently along Emmara's cheek. "Just once more."

"Oh... alright, if it gets you to drink something..." Emmara gave in as she took one more sip of water. And, once more, she leaned in, her hair spilling from over her shoulders and falling all around Nissa, seeming almost like a golden curtain. This time, Nissa willingly parted her lips as Emmara moved in, welcoming the cool stream of water and the soothing warmth of Emmaras lips. Without even much of a thought, Nissa reached up and cupped her hand around the back of Emmara's neck, and for a moment there was no water traveling between their lips to help Nissa drink. For that brief, quiet moment, what they shared was a kiss, and nothing more.

"Ah!" Emmara suddenly gasped in surprise as she pulled back, blushing heavily as she pressed her fingers against her lips.

"O-oh, I'm... I'm sorry..." Nissa managed to stammer out before Emmara firmly shook her head.

"No, no, it's alright, it's fine!" She insisted as she sat the gourd next to Nissa's pillow. "You should get some rest now. I'll leave this here just in case you need it- I should head back to the party."

And, before Nissa could say anything else, Emmara quickly excused herself from the room and left the tent. However, Emmara couldn't bring herself to go much further than just outside. She took in a deep breath to try and calm herself as she rested her bands against her chest. She could feel her heart beating furiously within her, and she could still feel the warm sensation of Nissa's lips pressed against her's. She tried to shake it off, but it felt as if that very vivid moment was permanently burned into her memory.

"How's our drunk animist doing?" Emmara jumped as she heard someone chuckle, and she looked to find Alesha emerging from around a tent. "Not too sick, I hope."

"I-I- She..." Emmara stammered at first, trying to regain her bearings. "She's... fine. She just needs some rest."

"I never would have taken her for such a drunk, she seems so serious." Alesha chortled. "I didn't even expect her to attend at all, much less get absolutely sloshed."

"Yes well... it seems she's full of surprises." Emmara attempted to laugh back, unsure if she sounded believable in the slightest.

"Yes, yes her... and you, as well, miss Emmara." Alesha grinned. "Full of surprises... _and_ secrets."

"I... I don't know what you could mean by that..." Emmara muttered.

"Come, walk with me for a bit. I need to sober up a bit before I retire for the night anyway." Alesha said as she began to walk into the darkness. Emmara was hesitant at first, but as Alesha stopped to wait up for her, she had no choice but to follow after.

"Tell me, Emmara, have you ever heard of the kingdom of Selesnya?" Alesha asked as the two of them walked deeper into the cave.

"S-Selesnya...? I... I've certainly heard of it." Emmara stuttered. "It's across the sea, on the continent of Ravnica, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes, it's a place I've never had the pleasure to visit... but word can spread even across the sea and these days it's not much of a place anyone would want to pass through, much less stay and visit." Alesha continued. "They say that the once proud kingdom was overthrown by a demon on the day of a very special celebration for the kingdom's princess. It's a very somber tale, I'm afraid, and not one for the faint of heart, either. They say the entire royal family was slaughtered... but the princess' body was never found."

"Th... That's horrible, I... I can't even imagine..."

"Oh? I'm starting to think that maybe you can." Alesha said slyly.

"I... I don't understand what you mean." Emmara gulped, falling further and further behind Alesha as they spoke.

"Heh, it's quite alright, we all have our secrets. But maybe, if I were to share a secret of mine, maybe it would instill a little trust between the two of us." Alesha offered.

"A secret? But, I'm not-" Emmara began to protest before Alesha finally stopped, standing before one of the massive stone thrones that Emmara could hardly make out in the darkness.

"Someone I used to know very well died right here in this spot." Alesha cut her off, her gaze turned up at the massive, crumbling structure. "He died right where we're standing and... I feel no sadness at all when I reflect back on it."

"What do you mean?" Emmara asked. "Was he an enemy of yours? Did _you_ kill him?"

"No, no, he died of natural causes, I guess you could say." Alesha shrugged. "He was a boy who had power thrust upon him at a young age. He was strong and had a great amount of influence- so much, he became the youngest person to be named a Khan. He should have been very happy and proud of himself, for no one had achieved all that he himself had. But, instead, he was exactly the opposite- miserable and sick and, to everyone else around him, cursed. After all, boys can't be blessed with magic- only cursed by the gods for their sins. And that alone nearly destroyed him.

"In his sorrow, he found himself on some sort of a pilgrimage to find answers- to find himself, perhaps. And, eventually, his travels led him here to this very cave to this very spot. And, as he stood right here where I stand... his existence ended. He became nothing more than a memory. He, I guess in some ways, made me who I am today, but I don't miss him at all, and I'm glad he's gone."

"What was his name?" Emmara asked, but something side her was telling her that maybe Alesha's tale was far from being a literal one.

"His name is unimportant." Alesha spoke simply. "I don't particularly enjoy telling this story to people- it's something I'd much rather keep to myself, especially around outsiders. But, I feel you and I should establish a line of trust."

"I-I don't-!"

"You don't have to tell me the truth about yourself for now, I'm a very patient woman. I know how hard it is to tell people something you've buried deep inside of you- something you're even afraid to share." Alesha assured her. "In time, I'm sure I'll be compensated with a secret of your own."

"I..." Emmara attempted to protest, but as Alesha turned to her and smiled, her rock-hard resolve melted away. "Alright. When all of this is over, and when we have achieved your miracle, I'll tell you a secret of my own."


	4. Best Laid Plans

Nissa had experienced many happy times in her life- but all of them paled in comparison to her wedding day. It was a day that stood above all others and trumped every high point that she had lived through until that glorious day. And there she stood, trying to keep herself from fidgeting nervously as much as her body longed to do. She was a proud, well-respected knight and close confidant of Lady Emeria after all, it would be a bit unbecoming to melt into a metaphorical puddle there in front of so many esteemed guests. But on the inside, as she stood below the warming glow of the sun radiating through the colorful stained glass that covered one entire wall beside her, among the finest, most beautiful bouquets of flowers, all Nissa could hear was her heart beating against her chest.

That is, until the sound of the grand, wooden double doors echoed through the chapel.

A hush suddenly fell over the crowd as all attention was drawn to the back of the room. Nissa's senses all became hyper-focused on the sound of footsteps and the soft flutter of silk gliding across the marble floor that drew slowly closer, but she dared not look up from her shoes. She knew that, if she were to also look to see her wife-to-be making her way down the isle, she wouldn't be able to hold herself back from running to her and sweeping her off of her feet. It had been a day the two of them had envisioned since they first met- as two young girls training to be knights, running away to the sea cliffs so they could be alone together and watch the sun set over the vast, sprawling ocean (a proper place for their first kiss, or so Nissa would claim)- and Nissa's patience to hold her beloved in her arms and to see her completely anew as the woman she would spend eternity with was wearing horribly thin.

"My, I haven't seen you so nervous since the day of your coronation." The melodic sound of her other half laughing finally drew Nissa's attention away from the floor. She wore a thick veil over her face, obscuring all but her lips as she smiled.

"Can you blame me?" Nissa asked under her breath. "I've waited for the day I could call you my wife for ages." She couldn't help but jump, almost ending her sentence in a yelp, as she felt the woman standing across from her reach out and take her hands. She chuckled, as if she were enjoying watching Nissa struggle to keep her usual, dignified composure. How much further, Nissa thought, would she test her before the members of Lady Emeria's court.

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon." She laughed. "Soon, all will be one'makrul."

A shiver shot through Nissa's spine as the room suddenly became dead-silent. All the warmth, joy and energizing anticipation was ripped from Nissa in a second, leaving her feeling nauseous, disoriented and cold.

"Wh... what did you say?" She stammered, her vision beginning to swim. "I... I feel I misheard you."

Only silence echoed back. Eerie, unsettling silence.

"My beloved-" Nissa began, as she gripped her hands- only to find them cold and hard. With a gasp she peered down, coming to find her bride's hands were now dull-colored, unforgiving stone that roughly scraped against Nissa's hands. "- _No_!"

In a panic, she ripped her hands away from hers to reach up and rip away her veil, revealing her entire body had turned to stone. Every inch of her, leaving her standing before a statue that still smiled back at her. Nissa gasped again, her voice shaking as tears sprung from her eyes. A strained, painful moan escaped her lips, the only sound echoing in the now empty room. In her agonizing sadness, Nissa desperately reached out, her hands cupping the statue of her former wife's face- only for the entire structure of her stone body to crumble, leaving her form to break into hundreds of pieces and scatter at Nissa's feet. All that remained was her face, still held in Nissa's hands.

"Soon, my paradise will be realized." A cruel voice spoke behind Nissa, but she dared not turn around. All she needed were the soft sounds of flapping wings and a familiar shadow to cast itself across the alter. "Soon, this land will be remade in my image!"

In an instant, Nissa was filled with fear and regret that she had been focusing so hard on her wife's stone head, as the impossible played out before her and her stony eyes opened and her lips curled into a cruel grin- small grains of stone chipping off of her as she did so. And, to her utter horror, the stone head spoke, a threatening growl echoing with every word she hissed.

"Soon, this world shall know the glory of Emrakul!"

* * *

 

Nissa sharply gasped- taking air into her lungs so quickly that it stung- as she felt someone touch the side of her face. The horrific imagery she had been shown had vanished, leaving only the roof of a tent hanging above her, as well as a figure hovering in the corner of her vision.

"Nissa! Are you alright?" Nissa turned over in surprise, coming to find Emmara kneeling beside her, looking down at her with heavy concern. "You were crying out in your sleep, is everything okay?" Nissa turned away as she closed her eyes and took a long, calming breath. It was all a dream, none of it was real. Feeling sweat roll down from her forehead to her jawline, she accounted for everything she could feel and hear- everything grounded in reality: The sound of people shouting outside, the echo of hundreds of people moving about the massive cave outside, the feel of the thick furs she laid upon, tickling her skin, and the warmth of Emmara's hand. That's what was real, not the memory that had been twisted into a cruel nightmare.

"I-I'm fine... just a bad dream." She spoke, assuring Emmara but also herself as she opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Her head ached a considerable amount, and her vision swam as she moved. A dull pain pounded right between her eyes, forcing her to squeeze them shut again as she paused in rising- only getting as far as proper herself up on her elbows. She groaned involuntarily, at the very least remembering all of the alcohol she had willingly consumed at the party the night before. The regret only seemed to make the headache hurt even more.

"Don't strain yourself!" Emmara gasped. "You had... quite the night. You should drink something- preferably something without any alcohol."

"Urrgh..." Nissa moaned as she looked over to Emmara who was still kneeling close beside her. Her hair was a bit tussled, as if she had just woken up herself, but she hardly looked in any state that could be considered bad or even sloppy. For a moment, Nissa considered whether or not Emmara was as elegant sleeping as she was while awake. "Last night..."

Nissa paused, noticing Emmara look away in embarrassment as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. Oh, that hardly boded well at all, and she hadn't even finished hr sentence.

"... I... I didn't do anything... strange, did I?" She finished her question cautiously, and Emmara's reactions continued to surprise her as the other elf suddenly regained her composure, her shoulders slumping in relief. "I'm sorry, if I said anything bizarre, it's all a blur..."

"N-no, not at all! You just got really drunk, so I carried you here and you passed right out!" Emmara insisted- maybe a little too hard. Nissa couldn't help but be suspicious, but she was also in too much pain to even bother digging any further. Emmara certainly could stand being in her presence, so whatever might have happened couldn't have been too horrible.

"If you say so..." Nissa sighed, at the very least not bothering to hide her suspicious tone as she slowly sat up completely, draping her upper body over her now drawn-up knees. "But I could definitely use that drink."

"Oh, yes, of course." Emmara smiled as she handed Nissa a cup of what seemed like and smelled like a very deep-brown tea. The pottery itself was warm but as Nissa brought it to her lips, the liquid was only lukewarm. Emmara had probably brought it for her a while ago. The contents were bitter, and left an aftertaste in her mouth that caused her to shudder, but she could feel something- an enchantment Emmara or maybe someone else had cast- working it's way through her system, cleansing her faster than if she simply tried to walk off her hangover like she normally would do after a night of drinking. And it was definitely for the best as someone else strode in to the tent.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake." Alesha smiled as she placed her hands on her hips. The former Khan was dressed in her full armor, helmet and all, and an aura about her that commanded respect. Even in the darkness of the tent, she seemed to absolutely glow. "And not a moment too soon. If the both of you don't get outside now, you'll be packed up and stored with the rest of my belongings."

"Given your tone, I wonder if you wouldn't actually enjoy that." Nissa grumbled as she attempted to stand. Before she even had a chance to falter, Emmara had already positioned herself in such away that she could use her as she stood to her feet, one clumsy movement at a time.

"Heh, me and the others will be meeting to discuss our plans in the center of camp, it would be best if the both of you would be present. We'll be making the best of your presence, and that will start by involving you in our plans. It would be a waste to have the both of you mixed in with the rest of the ranks." Alesha explained. "Don't keep me and the others waiting." She dramatically turned, her cape fluttering out behind her and nearly slapping Nissa in the face as she strode out of the tent.

"Quite the enthusiastic one in the morning, isn't she?" Nissa grumbled as she took a long sip of her tea.

"I think it's to hide the fact she's nervous." Emmara tried to explain. "She's a high ranking officer after all, it wouldn't do her troops any good if she was as worried as she probably is. For as much planning as she's done, and for as powerful as her forces are, we are still heading out to try and bargain with an elderdragon, and there are no guarantees for anything once you involve something so old and powerful."

"Sounds like you and her might have gotten a bit chummy last night." Nissa commented a little bitterly as she finished her cup.

"Alesha is a good person." Emmara insisted strongly.

"I've met enough 'good people' to know that they don't exist." Nissa grumbled. "She's a charismatic leader, and her gift allows her to see things from a different perspective than the rest of us, but it will take quite a bit of convincing before I start to consider her to be 'good'."

Without much more discussion the two of them left the tent to find the camp already more than half dismantled- the disorganized hodgepodge of soldiers working surprisingly efficiently to completely remove themselves from their soon-to-be former campsite. There was no doubt in Nissa's mind that Alesha would have nothing less than to leave no trace of their having stationed themselves there, in a place she considered to be sacred. And, almost immediately as they exited the tent, several people pushed their way in, probably to pack away all of Alesha's effects.

"...Like ants..." Nissa commented to herself as her and Emmara journeyed inward, into the hustle and bustle. It took a bit of time to reach Alesha and the others, constantly having to move out of the way of people and wait for them to pass. Nissa once caught sight of Reyhan, but she seemed much too focused on her duties for her to take notice of them. It was probably best not to distract her anyways, since the young girl was probably in hot water after what had happened, essentially because of her, the night before.

"Thank you for finally deciding to join us!" Alesha announced as Nissa and Emmara finally arrived. The four women were gathered around a makeshift table that was probably going to be hauled away the moment they were through with it, and were joined by a few other soldiers who wore the armor of what were probably their former respective clans. "Now we can get started."

"Given how much you drank last night, I considered we'd simply have to have the meeting ourselves and fill you in when you finally woke up." Sidisi hissed, meeting Nissa's gaze for a moment with a withering look. Nissa did nothing but glare back at her as she joined them at the table alongside Emmara. They appeared to be looking over a map of a forest, and by the looks of it there were probably more bodies of water than there were trees.

"We will be traveling to the forest of rot, a swampy land of death and decay that lies in the heart of Sultai territory." Anafenza explained. "It's a place that even the most skilled adventurers have a hard time traversing through, and an even harder time escaping. The environment is going to pose a lot of dangers, but with Sidisi's help we should be able to avoid most of the hazards we might face." She nodded to the naga woman who folded her arms and nodded in response.

"I can't say much about the threats posed by what lives in the forest, though, the lot of you muscle will have to handle what we meet there yourselves, but I have a deep understanding of the forest itself, having harvested many plants from there to create new forms of poisons." She mentioned. "We have Silumgar's brood to worry about, of course, but also there are also Rakshasa that also call that forest home and my relationship with them is complicated at best. They especially won't be happy with me now that the bratty fool, Tasigur, now sits on my throne and is no doubt taking no heed to any established agreements with their ilk."

"Speaking of Tasigur, we will be moving our troops through his territory. Is there any chance we'll be met with resistance?" Yasova asked.

"Tasigur is an idiot, a large portion of my brood followed me here and everyone who stayed behind are probably as foolish as that child is." Sidisi spat. "He only cared enough to get his position of power, he hasn't the experience to lead an army. Even if we are to be spotted, he'll probably respond to the situation poor enough that we'll have escaped into the maze of the forest of rot before he can gather troops. He's an obstacle at best, but I wouldn't consider him a threat."

"Regardless, we should at least be prepared for the chance we'll see combat before we arrive." Alesha added.

"Are you planning on leading your whole army into the forest to locate Silumgar?" Nissa asked.

"Doing so would be preposterous. Tasigur shouldn't be a bother once we make it there, but like Sidisi said, there are residents of the forest who probably won't take our trespassing very kindly. We'll set up camp inside and take a team of some of our best deeper into the forest. If we are to be stopped by someone or something in there, it's best we at least try to keep casualties to a minimum. That being said, you am Emmara will be joining us in finding Silumgar." Alesha explained.

"And, should Silumgar not agree to our terms?" Emmara asked, sounding worried.

"Then we'll have no choice to fight for our lives." Sidisi told her harshly. "Silumgar is probably the weaker of his ilk, but he's still an elderdragon and one of the infamous Dragonlords, so he still poses quite a threat if he decides we're more valuable to him as a meal than as allies."

"How are you expecting to persuade a dragon who would probably cannibalize his own brood if he couldn't trust them, then?" Nissa asked. "I've seen how you work, Alesha, and I honestly don't think shouting in his direction is going to do us much good." The two of them locked eyes for a moment, and at first it seemed like Alesha was about to respond with a sharp remark, but she took a long, deep breath that she held for a good, long second before she answered, her words an annoyed sigh.

"Silumgar is no different than the rest of the dragons in our kingdom- our forces have pushed him into the forest of rot, where him and his brood are forced to stay. It's not a place he picked on his own, it's one he had to chose out of desperation. He's simply the easiest to barter with- the other dragons will probably require loftier rewards or even abstract things that we can't just hand over to them, but Silumgar's tastes are simple and straight forward." Alesha stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "And with Sidisi's cooperation..." She paused to look over to the naga, who folded her arms and gave a frustrated, but agreeing hiss. "We are prepared to supply him with treasure and whatever things he might require. So long as he continues to work side by side with us, we can see to it that his life returns to it's former glory."

"You're certainly confident that's all that Silumgar is going to ask of you, if he even bothers at all." Nissa narrowed her eyes.

"When involving dragons in any plan, confidence is our only ally." Anafenza spoke up. "We have our plans and we have our soldiers, everything else is out of our control."

"Once we gain the favor of Silumgar, things should be easier for us." Alesha added before taking the map that was laid out on the table and rolled it up in her hands. "I know it's hard for you to put your faith in us, being an outsider and a new member to our ranks, but I don't need you questioning me at every turn. You have your incentive to help us, that should be all you need."

"Well, I'm sorry I can't put all of my faith in miracles like the rest of you!" Nissa snapped. "I am more or less bound to this plan, but I need something a little more concrete before I actually start to trust you lot."

"If you are to provide your services to our cause regardless of it you agree with me or not, I don't need your trust." Alesha growled back. "We leave within the hour!"

Nissa watched out of the corner of her eye as Alesha stormed off, followed closely by Anafenza who gave her fellow former Khans a parting nod.

"I know it's very easy to doubt Alesha, she puts her faith too much in her own confidence we'll be able to see this through for my liking, but think for a moment where we have found ourselves." Sidisi groaned as she slithered around the table so that she could be face to face with Nissa. "Our way of life before created that fiend Zurgo, and his rule promises to throw this land into chaos. All this talk of miracles and coexisting with dragons isn't something I'd start spouting myself, but I have seen the logic in her reasoning. Tarkir will suffer if we don't do something, and you may just be passing through, but it is our home."

"But I-" Nissa began to defend herself, but before she could even speak, Sidisi already had started to glide away, immediately giving orders to attendants who had been waiting for her to finish.

"Those markings on your face- maybe no one wants to bring it up to you, but you are an elf from the disgraced kingdom of Zendikar, are you not?" Yasova asked. Nissa's lips set themselves into a tight line, responding to Yasova with nothing but a sharp gaze. However, Yasova remained undeterred, possibly because she was so tall the look didn't even register with her. "Then you will know what happens when a kingdom is plunged into chaos. Zurgo is driven by power and by madness, and if he drives the remaining dragons to extinction then nothing will stop him from extending his reach and infecting other lands. If anything the fall of your kingdom has helped us learn-"

" _Shut up_!" Nissa barked as she slammed a fist against the table. "I've agreed to help you lot, and that should be all that matters. I didn't ask for the lecture."

"Hmph." Yasova grunted. "It seems your heart never left Zendikar, and it's decaying, just like the rest of it." Striding off, she left Emmara and Nissa to themselves, and left Nissa to stew in her anger alone.

"O-oh... Nissa, your hand-" Emmara noted, realizing she'd managed to open a small wound when she slammed her fist against the table. She reached out to tenderly take it, but Nissa snatched it away.

"I'm fine, it's just a cut." She spoke coldly, drawing her wounded hand close to her chest. She wanted to be alone more than anything, she wanted to withdraw. She wanted to take her anger and push it deep, deep down and bury it.

"Is it true what she said, about your kingdom?" Emmara pried as she followed after Nissa, hovering around her in concern. "I'm... I'm so sorry-"

"I'm _fine_!" Nissa insisted.

"I know you're a solitary person, but if you need someone to confide in I-" Emmara continued before Nissa whipped around and smacking her hand that she had stretched out to touch her shoulder with away.

"I said _I'm FINE_!" She screamed, but dedicating energy to raising her voice was enough to wear down her defenses, and as she shouted, tears began to grow in her eyes. With a gasp, Nissa desperately covered her face, wiping at her eyes in frustration. "Dammit..."

"Nissa are you-?" Emmara began to ask, sounding concerned enough to make Nissa feel even worse.

"I said I was fine!" Nissa insisted as she turned around again. "I just need to be alone right now."

Always alone, she added to herself, I can only ever be just that.

* * *

 

Once the camp had been thoroughly dismantled and completely scrubbed away from the hidden chamber, the army of misfits finally departed from the place that had given them sanctuary. Alesha made sure to take up the rear as they left, seeming to pay silent respects to every old, crumbling statue they passed by as they exited the cave. And, before their journey truly began, she stood just outside the mouth of the cave, looking back into the darkness one last time.

"We will not forget what you have done for us!" She shouted into the cave. Her voice echoed into the darkness, but Nissa couldn't help but hear what seemed like the distant sound of a roar. She shrugged it off, tossing it up to the grand waterfall within the cave, or possibly even her imagination.

Nissa had separated herself from Emmara and the others, choosing instead to march among the rest of the soldiers than with the more esteemed lot at the front. She had met Emmara's eyes only once as they were leaving, but the other elf quickly turned away in shame before Nissa could even disengage herself. She couldn't help but feel a small pang of regret- a small pinprick of pain within her chest, but she chose to ignore it. Emmara had been the one to agree to reward her, it didn't mean she had to interact with her. It had been a mistake in the first place to even try.

"Oh, it's you." Nissa looked up to see Reyhan walking up beside her and giving her a look that hid nothing about the fact the young girl probably didn't quite trust her entirely. Then again, she wasn't like any of the former Khans and didn't need to put on any airs around her, and Nissa at least could appreciate the fact that she was being genuine. "What are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be up there with Alesha and the others."

"I'm here to help you and claim my reward, not socialize." Nissa told her, before adding a sharp: " _At all_."

"That's fine, I don't have anything to say to you." Reyhan grumbled, but didn't pull forward or fall behind. She remained walking beside Nissa, offering silence but refusing to vanish into the crowd. Nissa sighed in annoyance as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Still hungover?" Reyhan commented.

"I thought you said you had nothing to say." Nissa frowned.

"I'm not asking for your sake, I just want to know if the tea worked." Reyhan retorted. "My gift lies in the art of potion making. Anyone can throw some herbs into a pot and call it a healing potion, but real potion makers can imbue any form of liquid with a variety of spells. I'm simply asking because I've never made a potion specifically for hangovers."

"..." For a moment, Nissa considered not even answering her. "...It was incredibly bitter, but it worked." She turned to Reyhan, who gave a half-grunt in response. Silence fell between the two of them as Nissa's eyes traveled to the front of the troop. Alesha was intently discussing something with Anafenza, and she couldn't help but notice the former Khan crack a smile.

"What makes you want to follow someone like that?" Nissa suddenly found herself asking. "All of you... you could be being led to your deaths, but you're just going along with it all without question. All of you can't be doing this just for the greater good. Not everyone is that selfless." She turned to Reyhan, who looked back at her as if she'd been personally insulted. "Why are you doing this? What could someone like you possibly gain from risking your life out here?"

"Not everybody is an asshole, you know? People can decide to follow a cause because they believe in the greater good." Reyhan responded harshly. "But if you must know we all have our individual reasons. Sidisi is in her debt for saving her life during Zurgo's uprising, and Yasova wants revenge after being betrayed by her own flesh and blood and, in Anafenza's case, certainly it's not a stretch to believe she wants the best for the woman she loves and I can sympathize."

"...Excuse me?"

"I wish to win the heart of my Khan. I plan to move up through her ranks in these upcoming battles and find a place at her side, just as Anafenza did." Reyhan admitted.

"Risking your life for love..." Nissa said, looking towards the front of the group to Emmara- a strange sight to see mixed among the battle hardened warlords she walked beside. She remembered the desperate face she had made as she pleaded with her, offering Nissa her gift in exchange for not selling out Alesha's army. She recalled her smile as she offered her a drink before the party, and the look of horror on her face when Nissa snapped at her earlier that day. With a groan, she shook her head. "Doing that is only going to get you killed."

* * *

 

Their journey had them traveling well into the night, and they eventually set up camp near the base of a mountain, the rock formations making for good cover to keep from being seen. Even minimal fires had been lit to keep from generating too much light, and people were so tightly huddled around them for warmth that their light hardly illuminated the campsite. Nissa parted ways with Reyhan once they came to rest, leaving her alone and refusing to huddle among the others. Instead she strayed to the outskirts of camp, where she could hardly hear any of the chatter or see any of the sparks from the fires.

Out there, far from any small settlement or town, she could see every star that blanketed the sky through the branches of the trees. She shuddered as a chilling breeze blew past her and it's howl echoed through the mountain pass they had been traveling through. Nissa wrapped her arms around herself, continuing to look up at the stars, looking for familiar constellations among the millions of twinkling lights. Standing below the glimmering sky that stretched on for miles with only trees and wind to keep her company, Nissa couldn't help but truly feel small.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out here." Nissa jumped and spun around, brandishing her staff only to find Emmara standing behind her, holding two steaming cups. "...I... I know you want to be alone, but you should also be careful of your own health."

"What do you want?" Nissa asked a little too harshly. Emmara paused, looking incredibly unsure of herself before shaking her head and putting on a brave face.

"I want to talk!" She said. "I feel like... we might be able to understand people better than you think. I want to learn more about you and... I want you to learn more about me." She paused before offering Nissa one of the cups she held. "I also swiped some stew for you, and you should really eat something even if you are busy brooding."

"Busy brooding?" Nissa cocked an eyebrow. "Honestly, do you think I came out here because I like being alone for the aesthetic?" She reached out and snatched away the cup before withdrawing and turning her back to Emmara. "It's just easier this way for me."

"Why? Nobody should want to be alone!" Emmara insisted. "Nobody should seek to be alone!"

"I..." Nissa muttered, feeling a lump grow in her throat. "I'm scared."

"Scared?" Emmara questioned, drawing closer to her. Maybe it was because of the cold, but she could feel the heat radiating off of Emmara against her back. "What are you scared of? Whatever it is, I'm here to listen. I... I want to know why..."

"I'm scared of losing anyone else!" Nissa snapped. "I'm scared that, if I reach out to anyone else, they'll be ripped away from me, and whatever shred of sanity I have left will be crushed! I lost my home, Emmara, I lost everyone I ever knew... I lost..." Suddenly, it became almost impossible for Nissa to speak. She dared not speak _her_ name, she dared not set it free. She wanted that name and that memory buried deep inside of her, locked away where she would never lose it.

"Nissa... Who is it that you want me to bring back from the dead?" Emmara asked. Nissa remained silent, biting at her bottom lip and clutching her cup of stew. "Nissa!?" Nissa moaned behind her tightly closed lips and shook her head. Emmara sighed, starting to turn around. However, instead of retreating she paused, mid-turn, looking down at the ground thoughtfully.

"Maybe if I tell you a secret of mine, it will..." She mumbled to herself.

"What?" Nissa asked. "What did you say?"

"I... I..." Emmara paused, taking a long, deep breath and bracing herself before turning around abruptly. "My name is Emmara Tandris, and I'm the princess of the kingdom of Selesnya... or at least, I was..." She paused, waiting for Nissa to turn around.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly?" She questioned, looking suspicious. "Did you say... _princess_?"

" _Former_ princess." Emmara corrected. "I haven't officially held that title for almost five years. For five years, my kingdom has existed under the reign of the demon, Ob Nixilis, who killed my family and took the throne. I could have traveled to any of the other kingdoms on the continent of Ravnica and used my status as the kingdoms remaining royal member to raise an army to stand against him, but instead I ran away... because I was afraid. Because I was a coward... and still am. I'm still running, still looking for a place to hide." Emmara's shoulders slumped as her long, pointed ears drooped downward in defeat. "You were right in saying that 'good people' don't exist. Here I am, trying to do what's right for these people when I was too much of a coward to face the creature who killed my family. I was too selfish to try and save the people who were my subjects. I just ran... I looked out for my own hide and I ran away. I'm not a good person... I'm a coward." A very obvious quiver was present in Emmara's voice as she spoke, and even in the dim light of the stars, Nissa could see that she was crying. A strong urge swelled inside of her- a desire to wrap Emmara tightly in her arms.

"The person who I lost was my wife." Nissa admitted. "I loved her more than anyone, more than Zendikar itself. And I watched as she was taken from me. I watched as my whole world was ripped right from my grasp. And every day since I've refused all companionship because... I lost the most important person in my life. To think that could happen a second time... it terrifies me."

Unable to stop herself, Nissa reached out and embraced Emmara, holding her in her arms as if she were the one thing grounding her- the one thing that kept her from slipping.

"She asked me to promise her that I would move on and that I would live, but I've been so scared of losing someone again, I've chose instead to slowly die, alone, but free from the pain of loss." She continued. "I broke the final promise I made to my wife before she died. If you aren't a good person, than neither am I."

Nissa stiffened as she felt Emmara wrap her arms around her as well, her arms shaking and her embrace awkward before she buried her face into Nissa shoulder, sniffling, and held her more firmly. She cried, her shoulders shaking, allowing her emotions to pour out. This was probably the first time Emmara had told anyone, Nissa figured, the first time she had reflected on her past in a long time. At first, she had been worried that she, too, would wind up crying, but it seemed Emmara was doing enough crying for the both of them. But even as she sobbed, her embrace was warm and comforting.

"I won't let you break your promise to her!" Emmara said between sobs and hiccups as she pulled away to wipe at her eyes. "Until the time comes where we can bring her back, I'm going to stay by your side! Until then, I'll be your constant companion..."

"Then... if that's the case..." Nissa felt nervous as she spoke, looking back at Emmara with her cheeks flushed and her eyes watery enough to reflect the lights of the stars above. "If that's the case, then I-"

Before she could finish, the sound of unrest suddenly echoed from the camp. People were scattering from their campfires, several of them even scampering passed Nissa and Emmara, too concerned with running into the cover of the woods to even notice them.

"Something's going on." Nissa growled as she pulled herself away from Emmara and craned her neck to see what was going on inside the camp.

"Could it be a dragon!?" Emmara gasped, quickly falling behind her.

"No, we would have heard that if one had arrived." Nissa assured her. "If it's one thing a dragon wouldn't care about being, it's stealthy." The two of them pressed forward into the camp, noticing that those who hadn't made a run for it were all gathered on the opposite edge, all of them brandishing their weapons. Bit whatever they were surrounding, Nissa couldn't quite see. She could however, make out the four former Khans standing at the front of the crowd.

"Come on." Nissa whispered, grabbing Emmara's hand and leading her around the group and up the incline their camp backed out into for a better look. From there they could spy Alesha, Anafenza, Yasova and Sidisi- and a fifth person Nissa had never seen before. He was a young man- hardly even that, "boy" would be a more suitable word- probably younger than all four of the former Khans, but he stood as if he were their superior, his arms folded in front of him and his stance loose and uncaring. He wore gaudy jewelry and armor that probably were more for form than for function, and his skin was an almost pearlescent white, as if the boy had hardly ever bothered to step out into the sunlight.

"So this is where you lot have been hiding- or are you just now crawling out from your hiding place?" He asked with a smirk. "What could you be doing sneaking around in _my_ territory? Are you lost, or maybe looking for someone?"

"Like hell it's your territory you spoiled brat!" Sidisi snapped, threateningly gliding forward before Alesha held out her arm to stop her.

"You're awfully full of yourself to have come here without any aid, Tasigur." She growled. "Or did you think you would come away from here without a scratch?"

"Surely, as a commoner in these lands now, you must know to refer to me by my full title as Khan of the Sultai Brood: Tasigur the Golden Fang." Tasigur sneered. "Those below me should know their place."

"It's you who should know your place,and the only title you deserve is that of traitor!" Sidisi snapped.

"Goodness, Sidisi, you seem quite angry. Could it be you're still holding a grudge for getting humiliated in your own court- or could it be for what I killed your precious Taigam?" Tasigur laughed. "Even as a man who was trained within the Jeskai Way he fell like a _sniveling coward_."

"I WILL SEW YOUR MOUTH SHUT AND USE YOUR BODY TO FERMENT POISONS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, YOU WRETCH!" Sidisi wildly screamed.

"Wait..." Nissa turned her attention away from the chaos below and turned her attention to the surrounding mountains.

"What? What is it!?" Emmara gasped, seeming nervous over watching the scene below them unfold.

"Why are you here, Tasigur!?" Alesha shouted, hardly able to hold Sidisi and all of her rage back. "If it's a fight you want, you definitely have you're pick of opponents!"

"You're outnumbered a hundred to one! Do you really think you can take us all on with your silly little show-whip!?" Anafenza snapped.

"I... I think I hear something... something's out there in the dark..." Nissa spoke in a hushed tone, trying to listen over the shouting of the sounds of angry shouting.

"Something? L-like what!?" Emmara asked.

"Something... something like..." Nissa focused hard. Something big, something terrifying, something with... _wings_.

"Oh, I have no intentions of fighting you filthy lot! I'd rather not dirty my hands." Tasigur laughed. "Instead I figured I'd... do a little outsourcing."

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Nissa leaped up and shouted down into the crowd. "THERE'S A DRAG-" However, before she could finish, something flew out from the darkness, like a spear or a knife. Everyone suddenly flew into action, spreading out and taking cover. Anafenza jumped in front of Alesha, knocking her over. The entire army was in an uproar as a massive, black dragon flew into view from the darkness that matched it's scales. It was joined by a second, and both of them touched down, knocking down trees and kicking up dust in their wake. Dozens of spears were raised against them, but neither of the two dragons seemed at all threatened by them.

"Those... those dragons are of Silumgar's brood!" Alesha gasped, picking herself up from off the ground and rising into a crouch. "What are _you_ doing with them!?"

"I figured I'd stay a step ahead of you fools. I figured, with all your nonsense talk about aligning ourselves with the dragons and living in harmony with them I'd strike while you were off hiding with your tail between your legs!" Tasigur laughed. "Who knew all I had to do was offer that monster a mountain of gold and he'd do whatever I asked, like a pet- like the animal he really is!"

"No!" Alesha gasped.

"Oh, yes. You'll regret the day you underestimated me! I'm just as powerful and conniving as the rest of you! I'll put that fool Silumgar to good use, thinking bigger and better than you who probably was looking to treat him as an equal, as if a beast was one of us!" Tasigur cackled. "But I'm also a forgiving ruler. I'll give you all one more chance. Bring yourselves and your ranks to my palace, and pledge your loyalty to my clan and offer yourselves up as my slaves. If you do not show up within one week, I'll send Silumgar himself to melt all of you down with acid- a slow, agonizing death!"

"You don't know the powers you're dealing with Tasigur! The dragons are more than just dumb animals you can command!" Alesha warned him. "You can't just treat them like they're your pets!"

"And yet here I have two of Silumgar's brood at my beck and call. Don't think you can tell me what's right and what's wrong because of your 'gift'." Tasigur rolled his eyes and slowly approached Alesha. He reached out, not bothered at all by the droves of solders at her back as he reached out to grab a lock of her hair- gentle at first, but then rough as he pulled her forward. "The first thing I'll do when you surrender yourself to me is cut your hair short and you will live as what you are- a boy driven mad by a curse laid on him by dragons!"

Without so much as a word, Alesha spat in his face, her thick wad of spit nearly landing in Tasigur's eye. He drew back in disgust, wiping furiously at his face.

"I am no boy- I am no man, and my gift is not a curse!" She shouted furiously. "But you, Tasigur, are a coward and an idiot through and through, and it's going to be your downfall! We will come to your palace, but to overthrow you and turn you into dragon chow!"

"Khh!" Tasigur snarled. "Good luck getting there in time before I lose my patience." His fury was quick to twist into a smug grin once more as he turned his attention to Anafensa, who was still lying on the ground. "It seems you might have to run a little errand on your way there."

"Anafenza!" Alesha gasped as she turned her attention to her wife while Tasigur laughed mockingly as he strode away, the two dragons following after him like two, huge, lumbering body guards. In a panic, she rolled her over, coming to find a spine dripping with poison buried deep in her side. Anafenza cried out in pain as she was moved, grasping the area around her wound in agony. "No, no, no, no! Anafenza, why!?"

"I didn't want to... see you get hurt..." she rasped as Nissa and Emmara slid down the hill to join them.

"Let me see her wound!" Emmara insisted as she dropped down beside Alesha.

"Can you heal her!?" Alesha asked desperately. "Please tell me you can heal her!"

"I'll see what I can do." Emmara nodded as she placed her hands around the spike. Anafenza hissed in pain, her body growing stiff. It was only a few moments, but Emmara suddenly gasped and pulled her hands away from Anafenza's body, the palms of her hands now raw and red. She flinched in pain and cried out in surprise.

"This... this is no ordinary poison!" She gasped. "I can hardly touch her, and my healing magic just gets overwhelmed!"

"Let me see." Sidisi said as she pushed through to take a good look at Anafenza's wound. "...It's as I feared. It's necrotic poison, not just something you'd be able to heal away. It's slowly going to kill her from the inside out-" Before she could finish, Alesha grabbed her by the robes and pulled her down so the two of them were face to face.

"Tell me you know a way to fix this!" She cried through clenched teeth. "Tell me there's a way to save her!"

"There is a way we can heal her! There are special herbs that were specially created to combat this sort of poison. However, they grow within the forest of rot and are tended by the Rakshasa, who will not easily part with it." Sidisi explained, groaning in discomfort. "If we get lost in the forest, or if the Rakshasa turn us away, there's a chance we won't be able to save her in time."

"Then we have to go now! We can't waste any more time!" Alesha cried as she clumsily stood up. "We have to save her, we can't waste any more time standing around here! We have to g-" She was cut off as Nissa grabbed her by the shoulder, forced her around and struck her across her cheek. Immediately, Alesha fell silent.

"Pull yourself together. I know you treasure your wife, but are you not also a Khan? Compose yourself in front of your army!" Nissa shouted. "We can't just go running off into the dark, we have to gather whatever and whoever we need, and we need to see to it that Anafenza is tended to the best that we can right now. And once you're truly ready to head out, I'll be going with you. If it's anyone you need when heading into a forest, it's an animist."

"You'll really help us?" Alesha asked in disbelief. "Just this morning you hardly seemed at all motivated to do so."

"I know what it's like to lose a loved one. Nobody, not even people I take for optimistic fools deserve to feel that pain." Nissa told her. "We're going to save Anafenza, together."


	5. The Forest of Rot

It was decided they would leave for the forest of rot at first light, much to Alesha's detest. During those long, agonizing hours she hardly took a moment to stand still- and only ever to watch over Anafenza- who herself was only partially conscious most of the time, but even the searing pain radiating from her side didn't stop her from reaching up to lovingly stroke Alesha's cheek or to tell her in strained tones that she would be alright.

"It's bizarre to see someone like her looking so vulnerable." Nissa remarked as she watched the two of them from afar. She sat crouched in front of a fire alongside Sidisi who was busy preparing a variety of potions and vials, quietly giving orders to her attendants to fetch her herbs- some Nissa had heard of and some that sounded like words the naga woman had just made up. "She seems like a completely different person."

"She's still a child- even by the standards of people who aren't long-lived races like you." Sidisi explained, not once looking up from her work. "She makes it very easy to forget that, with how she usually acts, and she has a lot to thank to the harsh upbringing she had within the Mardu Hoard. She was raised under the assumption of her elders that she wouldn't have a gift, after all. The whole hard, tough exterior of hers is all a product of that, and it gives her the makings of a strong, influential leader."

"About that, I..." Nissa paused, watching Alesha through the flickering flames. "When was she.. I mean, how did she-"

"If you want to keep your tongue you'll stop right there." Sidisi hissed lightly, pausing to look up from her work to give Nissa a warning glare. "It's not my place to talk about Alesha's past- it's no one's place, really. Nobody but her and her alone can give you any answers, and Alesha isn't much for sharing things like that." She held a vile of putrid-colored liquid up to the light, examining it. "She'd rather you see her only as she is now, and nothing more."

"I see..." Nissa nodded carefully. "...What are you making, anyway? You have people among your ranks who can brew potions using magic, you know?"

"Ah, but this is a very particular concoction, something I've carefully perfected over the years. It's a potent painkiller..." She paused, throwing Nissa a particularly mischievous smirk. "...It's normally used for horses, or to stun bears."

"I-I'm sorry, did you say bears?" Nissa asked, only for Sidisi to immediately interrupt her.

"Wake your friend and tell her I've finished." She nodded over to Emmara, whose energy had finally waned and had given into sleep. She still sat partially upright, resting her head against Nissa's shoulder. It was a downright shame to wake her, seeing as she was probably the only soothing sight in the camp, but the naga who had, only moments ago, threatened to rip Nissa's tongue out insisted, so she had no choice but to gently shake Emmara awake.

"Hmmn?" Emmara moaned, her eyes opening and closing slowly as she came to. "What time is it? Are we leaving?"

"No, not yet. Sidisi wanted me to tell you your... _bear tranquilizer_ is ready..." She explained. "Which is for... what, exactly?"

"Ah, good." Emmara groggily sat up and yawned. "I asked Sidisi to make the strongest painkiller she knew how to make. I needed something particularly potent and she seemed to be the person to ask."

"But why?" Nissa asked as she stood up alongside Emmara, who graciously took the vile from Sidisi.

"We can't risk leaving Anafenza here while we go and find the treatment she needs- if the forest of rot is as much of a maze as they say, there's a chance we might not make it back in time. So it's in her best interest that we take her with us, and to make sure she's as comfortable as possible, and this is going to be for masking the pain she'd feel from the poison. We also need to remove that spike lodged in her side. I don't have the strength to remove the poison but I can close the wound to keep it from getting infected."

"But do you really need something so strong!?"

"Like I said: as comfortable as possible." Emmara reiterated. "And this... this is _definitely_ as comfortable as possible."

The two of them approached Alesha and Anafenza- barely managing to hear Anafenza gently shushing her worried wife and forcing out a weak chuckle. Her face was pale and glimmered from the sheen of sweat that ran down from her brow, and yet she still managed to smile up at her. Upon realizing Nissa and Emmara approach, however, Alesha straightened up, sniffling loudly before clearing her throat.

"Something I can help you with?" She asked, her voice sounding hoarse.

"I need to prepare Anafenza to travel, and that involves, at least, fixing the things we can." Emmara told her as she knelt beside Anafenza. "I just need to remove the spike- could you help me?"

"I don't know... I don't want to hurt her..." Alesha muttered, sounding very unsure. "She's already gotten hurt enough because of me."

"Hush, stop blaming yourself..." Anafenza weakly muttered. "It was my choice to push you out of the way, the only person whose to blame is me."

"All I need for you to do is remove the spike for me while I close the wound." Emmara explained. "I also have this to numb the pain." She held out the vial, offering it to Alesha who took it like she was expecting it to bite her, giving it a cautious- almost mistrusting- look.

"Ooff, looks like some of Sidisi's personally made medicine." Anafenza weakly chuckled. "Could probably stun a horse."

"A bear, actually." Nissa corrected.

"She assured me it would be enough to keep you from _feeling_ the effects of the poison." Emmara quickly added, noticing Alesha's look of bewilderment at the mention of bears. "It's the very best we can do for her, for now- along with fixing up her wound."

Alesha looked nervously from Emmara to the jagged spike that had torn clean through Anafenza's white scale armor and pierced deep into her flesh. Her lips stretched into a tight line for a moment, and it seemed as if she were going to be sick. Carefully, with a feather light touch, hardly even scraping her fingertips across the surface of Anafenza's armor, she ran her hand around the wound- and jumped as, much to her surprise, Emmara rested her hand on top of hers.

"Please don't make such a face." Emmara said with a smile. "She's going to be alright, I promise. All I need is your trust in me- and in all of us. I know it feels like you're alone in all of this but I promise-" She paused as she adjusted her hand, lacing her fingers through Alesha's and gently squeezing. "-We're here for her, and here for you."

"..." Alesha hung her head for a moment, seeming ashamed- possibly in herself. She reached up with her other hand and roughly wiped at her eyes before staring back at Emmara with a fiery intensity. "What do you need me to do?"

"I just need an extra pair of hands." Emmara explained as she pulled her hand away, positioning both of her hands around the offending spike. Nissa could feel it as Emmara drew mana from the air. Healing magic relied of life itself all around them, drawing from the lifesource of all living things to fuel her magic. She could feel it tug at the leylines that twisted and curled beneath them, pulling life-giving energy and focusing it at her fingertips. For someone who said that her healing magic wasn't truly her gift, Emmara drew upon it like she had used it all her life. "I just need for you to slowly pull out the spike while I work. If you move too fast, it will probably hurt her and I'll have to work a lot faster, which could lead to complications. It's also best if you wear-"

Before Emmara could finish, Alesha reached out with both of her hands and grasped the spike, tightly curling her fingers around the rough, black form. She flinched, as even the dried poison that remained on the surface burned at her hands, emitting a light, barely audible sizzle. But, despite the pain, Alesha refused to even lighten her grip and instead looked back at Emmara with unyielding determination.

"Ready when you are." She said through teeth. Emmara blinked a few times in surprise but quickly returned to focusing on her work.

"Alright, just remember what I said: slowly." She reminded her, her shoulders rising slowly as she drew in a slow, calming breath. And, looking as if she were slipping into another world, she gave Alesha a light nod.

Tugging at the spike ever-so-slightly, Alesha froze up at first as she heard Anafenza gasp is pain. She looked to her in a panic, her mouth open to give a silent sorry before Anafenza spoke up.

"D-don't stop! It's... It's fine, I can handle it!" She cried. Their eyes met, and even through her pain, Anafenza forced herself to look back unflinchingly. "I-I trust you..."

"Alesha." Emmara spoke up, pulling her attention away from Anafenza and back to the task at hand. "Are you alright?" Alesha was quiet for a moment, looking back at Anafenza one last time, who gently shut her eyes and wordlessly coaxed her on.

"I'm fine." Alesha nodded, her voice suddenly full of strength as she went back to focusing on removing the spike. The palms of her hands and her fingers were already raw and red, but she grasped tightly as she had before. Her focus was instead on her task, as if nothing else mattered or even existed. As she slowly pulled the spike from Anafenza's body, the blood that coated the rough surface oozed back inside of Alesha's wound, pulled back into her body with the aid of Emmara's magic.

Anafenza also displayed an overwhelming amount of control, even as her body grew rigid from the agony of having to lay still as the offending object was pulled slowly, inch-by-agonizing-inch, from her body. A moan would escape her- the tiniest noise or the smallest gasp- but she would choke it back. It was an overpowering demonstration of the woman's strength, but also her trust her her partner.

"There!" Emmara gasped as the spike was free and the last bits of glowing aura faded from her finger tips, leaving not a scar or drop of blood behind on Anafenza's body. However, the poison still clearly remained, it's presence now letting itself be known by a horrific black shape like hundreds of criss-crossed veins standing out against her tanned skin with a cruel, inky black stain. For now it was small, only as large as her wound had been, but it was clear that in time it would spread as the necrotic poisons would surely begin to eat away at her insides. Emmara shuddered at the thought.

"Nngh, _finally_!" Alesha gasped as she threw the spike into a fire nearby furiously. A sharp hiss was emitted from within the flames, so high-pitched and sharp it almost sounded like a scream. Finally free of the thing, she tightly clenched her fists and drew them against her chest.

"You're hurt..." Anafenza weakly gasped, reaching a quivering hand towards her wife.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Alesha assured her. "It's due to my own stubbornness anyway."

"Let me see." Emmara asked as she reached out and gently grasped Alesha's wrists. Hessitantly, she allowed her to pull her hands toward her to examine them. Her palms looked as if they had been burned, her skin a painful red that had begun to peel, peppered with blisters. "It won't do you any good to leave them like this. Please, allow me." Alesha sighed and stubbornly nodded, allowing Emmara to use her healing magic once more, this time on her horribly burned hands.

"Give her the painkiller now, but not all of it. I think it's wise to start with small doses or else we'll probably be doing more harm than good." She instructed as she rose to her feet. "And then the both of you should get some rest."

"But I-" Alesha began to protest.

"The poison is going to move slowly- it's not going to take her in her sleep, so she should get some sleep while she still can." Emmara continued. "And you, too, should get some rest. It's been a long day... for all of us."

"Emmara..." Anafenza sighed, rolling over so she could look their benefactor in the eye. "Thank you..."

"It's the least I could do... for the both of you." Emmara smiled. "We'll see you in the morning." She turned, reaching up to brush her hand against Nissa's shoulder, beckoning her to follow. All the while she had stood over them all, watching unblinkingly. The bond between Anafenza and Alesha had moved her more than it had expected it to- and struck closer to her most precious, well-kept memories than she would have liked. She nodded to them both, catching a glimpse as Alesha leaned forward to press her forehead against Anafenza's before she turned and left with Emmara.

"Lend me your shoulder, please." Emmara sighed as she rested her head against Nissa's arm. Nissa could already tell, based on Emmara's subtle movements that she was exhausted, and quickly adjusted herself so that Emmara could throw her arm over her shoulders and so she could wrap her arm around her to support her. "Forgive me... I guess that took a lot more out of me than I thought."

"You _were_ already tired." Nissa chuckled as the two of them made their way back to where they had been. Sidisi had retired elsewhere, leaving them a roaring fire almost completely to themselves- a few odd soldiers had gathered around and had already given themselves to sleep. Nissa paid them no mind as she slowly lowered Emmara to the ground, sitting the both of them down. Their arms remained wrapped around the other, and Emmara snuggled up close to Nissa, her long hair spilling over her shoulder.

"They really do love each other, don't they." Nissa spoke up as she watched as embers leaped up from the flames, carried up and away by the wind. "I don't mean to be but... I can't help but feel a little jealous."

"You miss her, don't you... your wife." Emmara said sleepily.

"Every day." Nissa nodded. "Lately, now more than ever."

"I promise... You won't feel that way for long. You have my word." Emmara sighed. She reached out lazily with her free hand and rested it against Nissa's thigh. "You'll hold the one you love in your arms again."

"I..." Nissa began to say, suddenly losing the words to speak. She had long since given up- long since given in to the cold, unfeeling reality that she would always be alone. But now that she was given a chance and shown a light at the end of what she thought was an endless, black tunnel... she had no idea how to feel or how to even react. "Emmara, I..."

But Emmara had already fallen fast asleep, her eyes elegantly closed and her breathing soft and even. In sleep especially, more than usual, Emmara definitely looked like a princess. She sighed, gazing down at Emmara's sleeping features. What had she done to deserve someone like her, she thought. And why had she come to her now? And what would happen to her once their business in Tarkir was done and she fulfilled her end of the bargain? What would happen to the girl once she had used up her gift? Would she continue on, running away from her past and her kingdom? Would she, too, grow to be as cold and lonely as Nissa?

"What about you, Emmara?" Nissa asked, knowing full well she would get no answer as she reached out and rested her hand on top of Emmara's. Finally, as she did so, she felt her eyelids grow heavy. The warmth of both the fire and Emmara' body pressed up against her were finally lulling her to sleep. "What about... you?"

* * *

The next day began bright and early, as the dark night sky just barely began to grow lighter. Most of the misfit army was still asleep around their now burned out fire pits, leaving only Nissa, Emmara and the former Khans to prepare for the journey ahead. Anafenza was loaded onto a makeshift stretcher, and would not be expected to walk at all during their journey. Emmara carefully inspected her, noting that the dark, branch-like stains had indeed begun to spread.

"At best we have a good, few days before the poison starts doing serious, permanent damage." Sidisi explained, slithering up behind Emmara. "If we take to long to find what we need, she could lose the use of her limbs, or possibly go blind- or maybe lose her mind from the agony."

"So time is of the essence, then." Nissa interrupted. "Will you be able to do it- make a deal with the Rakshasa to get what we need?"

"I want to say I'm confident, though it recent years the relationship between my people and them has grown... tenuous. The Sultai, under my leadership, drove Silumgar and his brood onto their land, and there's no doubt now that I've been completely driven from my status as Khan of the Sultai Brood that they'll feel less inclined to listen to what I have to say. But they aren't creatures who can't be bargained with." Sidisi said. "And should I reclaim my place as Khan, I'll have plenty to bargain with."

"The Rakshasa aren't like Silumgar, you won't be able to win them over with simple things. They'll want more important things from you- _personal_ things." Yasova warned.

"I'm plenty aware. Should our plan succeed, we all will be entering a new era of change- and that may come included with a relationship with the Rakshasa that at one time would have been too close for comfort." Sidisi sighed, rubbing the space between her eyes. "This is all for the greater good of our kingdom... and to help Anafenza, as well. She, too, is a core part of our plan and we don't need her dying on us before we even make a lick of progress."

"How very sweet of you, Sidisi, who knew you had the capacity to care." Anafenza said, surprisingly sarcastically before weakly coughing.

"Yasova." Alesha spoke up, resting a calming hand on Anafenza's shoulder. "Our soldiers are still going to need a leader to turn to, even while we are forced to change our plans in order to ensure Anafenza's survival. We can't leave them here without a leader to guide them."

"If you require me to stay behind and watch your flock, I'll gladly do so." Yasova nodded with a slight smirk. "Was never keen on the idea of getting lost in some woods, myself. I will remain to guide our army until you all return."

"You have my gratitude." Alesha smiled. "While we're away, I'm going to need you to lead our army to the Sultai Brood palace, and station yourselves nearby. Should the others and I not return before the week Tasigur allotted us-"

"We won't go down without a fight. We'll go to Tasigur, but not in surrender." Yasova crossed her arms and strongly spoke. "If it's here we should fall, than we'll fall fighting to the last man."

"Hah, you've always been like that." Alesha chuckled. "Very well, if that's how you choose to lead, then who am I to stop you. If it's to come to that, we'll go down in history as the people who refused to go quietly."

" _If_ it comes to that." Yasova parroted. "But, with a spirit like yours, I doubt you'll allow yourself to fail so soon."

"Wait! Please wait!" All of them turned to find a straggler running to join them: Reyhan, slipping into her armor as she ran clumsily over to the rest of the group. Gasping for breath, she stumbled forward, completely dropping her helmet that rolled all the way to Alesha's feet. Picking it up, she waited for Reyhan to finally trot over to her and went from a clumsy, half-dressed mess to standing up proper and straight (albeit still a mess).

"Reyhan..." Alesha greeted her simply, a knowing look on her face as she handed her the helmet she had dropped. "Is there... something you need to ask me before we leave?" Reyhan stumbled at first, taking the helmet as her fingers brushed against Alesha's. It appeared she wouldn't be able to get the words out at all, but with a loud, audible gulp she drew the helmet close to her chest and began again.

"My Khan! I ask that you allow me to accompany you into the forest of rot!" She announced rather formally. "My gift is in potion-making after all- I can be of some assistance to you and Anafenza! Please I..."

Finally she faltered, looking down in shame at her feet. She clutched her helmet tightly.

"I... I wish to make myself useful to you..."

"The forest of rot is a horribly dangerous place, even for people with years more experience than yourself. Should there be even the smallest weakness in our ranks, our very lives will be in danger." Alesha began, her tone stern and serious. "It's not a place one should decide to embark into on a whim."

"Alesha, if I may-" Nissa suddenly spoke up, walking to her side, much to Reyhan's very obvious surprise. "It would be wise to being someone with her sort of gift along. Someone who has the ability to create potions like she can would be a valuable addition to our party." Alesha turned to her as she spoke, looking back at her quietly, but critically. "I'm aware that all we'll need are the herbs, but shouldn't we do everything in our power to ensure that Anafenza be cured?"

"You would put your faith in this young girl to help save my Anafenza's life?" Alesha questioned.

"I think you should put your faith in all of those who serve you-"

"My Khan!" Reyhan spoke up, cutting Nissa off. "Please... all I want is an answer. I wish to know if I can be of some help to you!" Nissa's sensitive ears picked up the tiniest of sounds, and came to notice Reyhan's hands that were shaking as she clutched her helmet. But even still her eyes were full of determination, and at the very least they didn't reflect how nervous she most likely was.

"Reyhan, you, like the rest of those who have chosen to follow me, are very valuable to our cause. And I deeply appreciate that you would offer your services." Alesha reached out, placing a hand on Reyhan's shoulder. Her eyes lit up with hope as her lips parted as she excitedly gasped. "But you'll be of more use here than with us. I can't have you risking your life in the forest of rot with the rest of us when your services might be much-needed here."

"But-" Reyhan began to protest.

"I'm sorry, Reyhan. Maybe another day." Alesha shook her head.

"Alesha, don't you think that-" Nissa began to protest.

"Thank you..." Reyhan said, her voice sad as she smiled bitterly. "...For your consideration. I wish you the best, my Khan." She gave them a quick nod before turning around, her shoulder slumping in defeat once she was no longer facing them as she made her way back into camp.

"You seemed awfully eager to try and convince me to allow her to join us." Alesha noted. "Could it be those were your real feelings?"

"I... I simply figured her aid would help." Nissa shrugged, not wanting to let her true reasoning slip. It was no place of Nissa's to tell Alesha about Reyhan's secret feelings for her. Alesha eyed her suspiciously, as if she were reading her very thoughts.

"You should go." Yasova finally spoke up. "Dawdling around here for much longer isn't going to do Anafenza any favors."

"You have a point. I'll leave the rest to you, then." Alesha agreed, turning to watch Reyhan leaving one last time.

"That girl reminds me of myself when I was young- so eager to prove herself." She sighed. "I'm curious what it could be that drives her."

"Perhaps she simply wishes to be seen as an equal- to be seen in your eyes as more than just a loyal soldier." Nissa suggested.

"Well, we shall see." Alesha said as she turned towards the others. "Maybe in time she'll be able to prove herself, but currently time is on no one's side. For now, we have other matters to attend to."

* * *

The party left shortly after- made up of Alesha, Sidisi, Emmara, Nissa and small, hand-picked selection of soldiers- two of whom helped to carry Anafenza. The sun had begun to rise, but their journey led them through a pass deep within the mountains where hardly a ray of sunshine was able to light their way. Trees and other growth that had been sparse where they had originally made camp began to grow denser and denser, drowning their route in shadow. But, as Nissa was able to feel, hardly any life flowed through the landscape around them. The trees stood leafless and pale, like skeletons growing out of the ground, and the ground they walked upon was moist with water that had begun to stagnate, unable to seep into the ground. Before long, it seemed, their journey led them into the forest of rot.

"What happened here?" Emmara asked as she looked around. "How could an entire forest be so... lifeless?"

"It's a curse." Alesha explained. "It's said that this place was where the humans gained full control of the land and killed the creature who was the originator of all dragons- the elderdragon, Ugin. Somewhere hidden in his forest, among all this death, his bones are still said to remain. Anyone who has come here with intentions of harvesting them has never returned."

"You mean they just wander these woods, lost, until they die?" Nissa asked.

"More than likely they're killed by the Rakshasa. They are creatures like demons, who were born from Ugin's curse and consider this place to be very sacred." Sidisi said. "It's very important we stick to our goal in finding them, and not go wandering off somewhere else- unless the thought of having your very soul ripped from your body sounds like something you wish to experience."

"When we find the Rakshasa- or I suppose it will be more likely that they find us- they won't be so quick to mutilate anyone's soul seeing as we're not here to disturb Ugin's final resting place." Alesha assured them.

"'Won't be so quick' doesn't sound like an absolute guarantee that they won't, though..." Emmara muttered, unintentionally drawing closer to Nissa.

"That's because it's not." Sidisi hissed. "There are no guarantees for safety when it comes to the Rakshasa."

"Noted." Nissa grumbled as she drew Emmara away from Sidisi and closer to her. She glared back at her, earning a glare in return before Sidisi slithered on ahead.

"Are you alright?" Nissa asked once the two of them had been left alone. "You've grown really pale."

"I'll be fine, it's just... the mention of demons just makes me really uncomfortable." Emmara sighed before putting on a brave smile- or at least the bravest she could. The edges of her lips twitched slightly as she forced herself to keep up the facade.

"You have nothing to worry about as long as I'm here." Nissa assured her. "I promise, if all else fails, I'll at least keep you safe."

"Because of our agreement?"

"Because I don't want to see you hurt." Nissa corrected her sternly. "You aren't just an object that's going to grant me what I desire, you know."

"O-oh..." Emmara stammered. "...Thank you." She spoke so softly it was almost impossible to hear her, but the blush on her face spoke volumes.

* * *

Their journey lasted until it grew too dark to continue. It felt as if they had been walking in circles for hours, and even if they had only been gone a day, the feeling of discouragement hung heavy in the air around their make-shift camp. And, aside from the soft sounds of hushed discussion and the crackling of their fire, the rest of the forest was absolutely silent. There was no cries of wildlife, no sound of wind blowing through the bare branches of the trees- it was enough to make Nissa feel lonely as well as disoriented.

All day she had tried to tap into the leylines she knew lay below the forest, but they seemed to shift and change and almost flee from her, as if they wanted her to follow after them into the forest. Every tree looked and felt the same, their very essence completely gone. Even now that they were standing still, she couldn't get her bearings. It felt as if they were in a different place each time she attempted to find out where they were or how deep they were into the forest.

"You can't even see the stars from here, even though it's dark as pitch out here." One of the soldiers mentioned as they turned their gaze towards the sky. "You couldn't even navigate your way through here even if you wanted to."

"It's almost like the only way to find our way out is to be given permission by the forest itself." Said another.

"Or perhaps permission from the spirit of that elderdragon."

Shifting her attention from their conversation to the others, Nissa looked over her shoulder. Emmara, Sidisi and Alesha were all gathered around Anafenza, looking her over and speaking quietly among themselves- and judging by their expressions, it didn't seem like a conversation they wanted to be having. Alesha knelt close to her wife, brushing her hair out of her face and remaining the quietest out of the trio.

"Is everything alright?" Nissa asked as she finally got up and approached. However, she hardly needed an answer, as she came to find Anafenza lying weakly on her side, hardly responsive and the horrible black stain that blemished her skin now stretching from her hips all the way up to her armpit. Her breathing had become ragged and dry and her complexion looked absolutely sickly.

"It's most likely the effects of this forest. I didn't think they would amplify the poison, but it seems I might have been wrong." Sidisi muttered. "We might have less time on our hands than we once thought."

"Alesha..." Emmara murmured, looking over to her with worry in her eyes.

"If there's nothing more either of you can do, than leave us." She spoke sharply. "I want to be alone with her!"

"You're speaking as if she's already passed." Sidisi groaned. "We still have time- significantly less time, but still, I don't think you're being very-"

"Shut up!" Alesha snapped. "Leave us!"

By that point, Emmara had long since left Alesha's side and had excused herself all the way over to the other side of the camp, and Sidisi also slowly bowed out as well, looking tired both physically and of Alesha herself. Nissa, not wanting to be screamed at as well, left after a single, warning look from Alesha. If Sidisi and all her potions and Emmara and her healing magic could do nothing, Nissa hardly had a reason to hang around the two of them herself.

"You're an animist, aren't you?" Sidisi asked her bitterly as the two of them moved away from Alesha and Anafenza. "Shouldn't navigating through forests be a strength of yours?"

"You think I haven't been trying?" Nissa asked, not holding back the venom in her voice. "This place isn't like a normal forest- I can't seem to find my bearings no matter what I try. Maybe the Rakshasa are just waiting for Anafenza to expire so they can feed off of our sorrows when they finally make an appearance. You were the one who was so confident we'd be able to find them, and you had no idea that Anafenza would get worse in here, so don't start getting angry with me like it's all my fault."

Sidisi hostilely hissed as she made a move as if she meant to attack Nissa, and it was enough to force her to reach for her staff and flinch. She leaned in close, until Nissa could see nothing but her chilling stare.

"Please, both of you, stop this!" Emmara begged, appearing before them to grab Nissa by the arm and yank her backward. The other soldiers had all risen to their feet, looking like they were ready for some kind of fight, but unsure just who they were even supposed to defend themselves from. "We aren't going to solve things by fighting- acting like this isn't going to fix anything!"

"Well, you let me know when you come up with something that will." Sidisi growled as she whirled around and slithered to another far side of the camp.

"We aren't going to get anywhere just walking around aimlessly though these woods, hoping to find something." Nissa muttered as she rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"There's not much more we can do at this point..." Emmara said regrettably as she looked back towards Alesha. "I feel like we're going to find nothing but sorrow in these woods..."

"No... there is something we can do." Nissa spoke darkly, feeling her blood run cold as a plan began to unfold in her mind. There was no guarantee they'd be able to find the Rakshasa themselves... but there was a method that would force them to make an appearance. "There's an option that's been available to us from the start."

"What are you...?" Emmara asked, clearly confused as Nissa found a place below one of the pale, bare trees and sat herself down. "Nissa?"

"Emmara, if things go horribly wrong, I need you to be prepared to run." Nissa told her. "If things go south, I want you to promise you won't stick around."

"Nissa you're scaring me..." Emmara muttered. "What are you talking about- please tell me!" However, Emmara's words hardly reached Nissa's ears as she focused, finding whatever scraps of life still remained within the tree her back was no pressed against. And, just like always, the leylines that connected the tree to the rest of the forest shifted and changed chaotically before her. Somewhere, out there, there was something that would guarantee an audience with the Rakshasa.

Nissa slowed her breathing and began to reach out, following the winding, bending trail. Something deep inside the forest pulsed angrily, she realized, each time forcing the leylines to shift and change. She found herself standing in the middle of the dark, eerie forest, focusing on the pulse rather than the leylines this time. There was something at the heart of the forest, something large and terrifying, and it filled Nissa with dread. And despite every instinct telling her to stop and to turn away, Nissa pressed forward.

You're there, Nissa thought to herself as she searched. You're out there, aren't you, Ugin?

Deeper and deeper Nissa ventured, the pulse growing faster and louder- she could feel her own heart beating faster and louder as well, as if her spirit was trying to sync itself up with it. It was just beyond her reach, just outside her field of vision, and it was terrifying.

"Go on... take it..." A voice in the back of her head whispered. "Take what is rightfully yours'makrul."

Unable to stop herself, Nissa reached out. She could feel it just barely on the tips of her fingers- the overwhelming, overpowering energy.

All went silent, save for the soft flapping of wings.

A scream ringing out ripped Nissa from her meditation, thrusting her back into her body and back into reality. She gasped, as if she was breaching the surface of some dark, murky water and was finally coming up for air, and her eyes refused to focus. She fell forward on all fours, trying to balance herself.

"Nissa, wake up!" She heard Emmara cry. "Nissa!"

With a pained gasp, Nissa finally raised her head, coming to find several horrific creatures towering over her and the rest of them. They looked like cats, but moved like something much more horrifying, and seemed to be accompanied by a thick, looming mist. Long, curled horns sprouted from their heads and long, menacing claws extended from each of their fingers. And their glowing eyes filled Nissa with a unique dread that paralyzed her.

The Rakshasa, it seemed, had finally arrived.


	6. In Loving Memory

Nissa readied her weapon, pulling out her staff and shaping it into her bow. Trying to use her rapier against enemies that appeared to have plenty of prowess in close-combat seemed a poor choice. But even with the magic string made of mana pulled taught and a brilliant green arrow bursting into view at the ready, Nissa couldn't have felt any more overwhelmed and less confident.

The Rakshasa had come in a pack of five, but even with such a small number, they easily overwhelmed the camp with their size alone. They towered over them, as well as some of the trees in the area, and their massive muscles bulged from beneath their skin and fur. They paid the raised swords of the other soldiers no mind, seeing as they were comparable to splinters when set against their terrifyingly-massive forms. They looked about the camp menacingly, scanning each, individual person before the largest among them set it's sites on Nissa. A hiss passed through their huge, jagged teeth that easily poked out from it's black lips, and it sent a shiver up Nissa's spine that was enough to almost bring her to her knees.

"You..." It snarled, taking a single step forward that easily brought it within range where it could reach out with one of it's gigantic paws and crush her. A thick, black smoke billowed from the Rakshasa's mouth and an eerie blue glow sparked from the tips of it's claws and wafted up it's arms. "...Intruder."

The other four seemed to react the same, a couple of them dropping onto all fours, nearly crushing some of the soldiers at their feet, had they not dove out of the way. They growled and hissed, stalking toward her like predators about to tear into prey. Emmara, who had the misfortune of being near Nissa, drew close to her and clung to her cloak.

"What do they mean by intruder!?" She cried. "Why are they coming after you!?"

"I didn't expect things to go south so fast..." Nissa muttered regrettably. She took another step back, only to find her back pressing up against one of the large, dead trees. She considered simply moving around it- it certainly wasn't a wall or anything she couldn't pass by- but from out of the darkness, she picked up on the distant noises of more growling and hissing. The large, terrifying creatures had infiltrated their camp, but it seemed that not all of their numbers had chosen to step into the light. An innumerable amount of their pack lurked within the shadows of the forest- there was no escape.

"You seek what is hidden within our domain..." The largest of the Rakshasa's growled. "But what you will find is only your own demise!"

A fearful reflex forced Nissa to let her arrow fly, sending it soaring toward the space right between the Rakshasa's eyes, but the second before it would have made contact, the spell keeping it together dissipated, and the arrow burst into a harmless, green shimmer that drifted around the creature, not even touching it.

"Your magics will not help you here, animist!" It growled. "This forest belongs to us- the keepers of your final resting place!"

Nissa flinched, squeezing her eyes shut as Emmara cried out in fright.

"Stop this at once!" Nissa heard Sidisi's voice call out, and she opened her eyes to find the naga woman standing between her and the group of angry Rakshasa. "Stand down, Feyomsi, we did not come here as trespassers- we came here to seek you out!"

"This one, the Zendikari witch, she sought out Ugin's final resting place!" The Rakshasa Sidisi had addressed hissed. "She seeks his power, there is a darkness in her heart! She has seen too much and must be eliminated before defiles our domain further!"

Sidisi's attention angrily snapped over to Nissa. Her furious gaze was almost as terrifying as the massive cat demon behind her.

"Is what he is saying true?" She snarled, bearing her own fangs.

"It was the only way!" Nissa shouted back, trying her best not to sound too desperate or afraid. "We would have wandered around these woods lost until Anafenza died from that poison. There was no guarantee we would have found the Rakshasa just by looking! So I used the only way I knew how to bring them to us. My only intentions were to lure them out- I have no desire for whatever it is the elderdragon Ugin left behind."

"Maybe you do not, but something resting deep inside you does..." Feyomsi argued.

"No!" Nissa denied. "My goal was to bring you here and nothing more!" She looked to Sidisi pleadingly.

"You must believe me, it was an act of desperation- my only desire was to bring them here so that we could help Anafenza!" She insisted. "I understand that you're angry, but now isn't the time!"

"..." Sidisi glared at her for a good, long, couple of seconds before turning back to Feyomsi. "I choose to believe her- _for now_. Because all that matters is that we seek an audience with you and your ilk, Feyomsi."

"You would come to find me? After you turned your back on me once I helped you perfect your necromancy, and then forced Silumgar and his brood into our domain?" He asked before a deep, dark chuckle rumbled inside of his throat. "You come to me, a disgraced Khan, with nothing to even offer up to us- unless, these soldiers souls are your bargaining chips." He slowly turned to the soldiers who stumbled backward, nearly dropping their weapons as he licked his lips with his long, dark tongue.

"I have nothing to give you Feyomsi- nothing at the moment. Only the promise that if you help us that Silumgar will no longer be confined to your forest, and that you and your kind will be welcome back among the Sultai once I regain my position of power." Sidisi said confidently. "I do not ask for you to aid us in battle, or for you to grace us with your magic teachings- we only are looking for an herb that grows within these woods- one that will save Anafenza's life."

"You wish to help another Khan? How out of character for you, Sidisi, for someone so selfish as you to look to help another." Feyomsi chortled as he turned to look at Alesha and Anafenza. Alesha was standing over Anafenza's body, sword tightly grasped in both her hands. She showed not an ounce of fear, even before the terrifying creatures that loomed over them. "Why even rely on them at all? Why not let them all die here, and reinstate yourself as Khan without their help?"

"What!?" Nissa gasped. She felt Emmara cling to her even tighter.

"We could kill them for you, all these fools who were your enemies in the past that are only dragging you down from getting what you truly desire. You can use their bodies, raise them with your necromancy and use them like puppets- nothing that you haven't done yourself many, many times before." Feyomsi said with a smirk. "Ally yourself with us, pledge your loyalty to the Rakshasa, and then your Khanhood will be guaranteed. You can't rely on these idiots, getting poisoned and going against your orders."

"That's quite the offer, Feyomsi..." Sidisi finally spoke.

"Only because you were my most promising student." He smiled, revealing his rows of terrifyingly pointed teeth. "And I still have so much I can teach you." He reached out with one of his clawed, glowing paws towards her and Sidisi looked back at him, unflinching and unblinking.

"...But I must decline. I owe Alesha a great deal, and without her and the others then there is no point in me returning to my place as Khan." Sidisi spoke up. "It is not my soul aim to reclaim my place as Khan, we seek to change Tarkir for the better- for all of us. Your kind will be welcomed back into the Sultai Brood and you will have a voice in my court, but I will not pledge myself to you. I know better- and you know I do."

"Hmph... That madwoman, Alesha, has made you soft." Feyomsi grumbled as he pulled his hand away.

"That's where you're wrong, Feysomsi..." Sidisi paused, casting a look in Alesha's direction. "She has taught me to be stronger. I banished you from the Sultai Brood because I was weak and afraid- but now I offer you an alliance because I know you have things to offer our clan, but I no longer fear that you will be able to manipulate me so easily. All I ask, for now, is what we need to heal Anafenza of the necrotic poison running through her veins- and later, we will discuss the rest."

Feyomsi growled in protest, turning to the other Rakshasa, speaking among themselves in their tongue.

"Sidisi-" Nissa began to speak before Sidisi cast a withering gaze over her shoulder towards her.

"Be silent. I'm still furious with you." She snapped. "You've done enough, so keep your mouth shut until we're finished here."

"We have come to a decision." Feyomsi announced. "Regardless of your plans of bridge-building between us, your promises to do that and to remove Silumgar from this forest hinge on you being successful in overthrowing that brat, Tasigur. You failed to stand up to him once, and from what we've noticed, he's won the trust of Silumgar- already making good on one of the promises that you offer as being a reward for our cooperation. Especially with a dragonlord as his command, he stands a chance of thwarting you a second time. For us to trust you blindly to provide something that we aren't even guaranteed would be foolish."

"At this time I can only offer you my word! The circumstances being what they are, we can't proceed until Anafenza is-" Sidisi tried to explain.

"Your _word_ isn't enough!" Feyomsi bellowed. "Words hold no value, only actions do. And so, if you wish for us to help the woman who, at one time you considered your enemy, you must first act. We shall keep her here, as collateral in this deal. She will remain untreated, and you will go to the Sultai palace were the rest of you forces are no doubt waiting for you. Only when you have succeeded in overthrowing Tasigur, earning the trust of Silumgar and reclaimed your title a Khan will we administer what Anefenza so desperately needs."

"...Is there no other way?" Sidisi asked. "What if Anafenza is to die before we even get the chance to do what you ask?"

"Oh, you don't need to worry about that. Although she may suffer, we have ways of stretching out what little life she has left. And we have faith you will work quickly." Feyomsi smirked. "You always were always a quick worker when you were my pupil." It was phrased like praise, but the way he said it seemed almost mocking.

"Fine, we have a deal- so long as you agree to not let Anafenza die before we have either succeeded... or fail." Sidisi faltered slightly at the thought.

"Of course, she's our bargaining chip after all." He assured her with a sneer. "You have my word that I will do nothing to her- be it let her die _or_ heal her of her poison- until it is clear that you are going to succeed or if you will be shamed by the hands of Tasigur a second time."

"Wait!" Alesha called out, drawing their attention to her. She still was clutching her sword, despite the fact it seemed like Sidisi and Feyomsi had come to an agreement. "Just because you trust this demon with my wife's life doesn't mean that I do as well!"

"Alesha, please, don't make this any more difficult than it already is!" Sidisi shouted. "We don't have much of any choice at this point, so set aside your bias and-"

"I'm staying here!" Alesha cut her off furiously. "I'm staying with Anafenza! If she dies... I choose to die right alongside her!"

"Don't be an idiot, Alesha!" Sidisi snapped. "We need you!"

"And I need Anafenza!" Alesha cried back. "You of all people should understand... the crushing weight of losing a loved one..."

"Shut up, don't compare me to you! Death is just a part of life and you learn this in the kingdom of Tarkir... you learn this as a Khan, and I learned it as a necromancer! I loved Taigam very deeply, but his death... I have accepted."

"Anafenza was the first person who accepted me for who I was! I'm not going to take any chances, and I'm not going to leave her side!" She looked to Feyomsi who honestly seemed to be getting a sizable amount of enjoyment out of their exchange. "I'm staying here as well."

"My, it seems the stakes have been raised. Even if Sidisi does fail, I can't say that this little game we've set up isn't going to have me entertained until it's through." Feyomsi chuckled. "Best not bother wasting any more time here, Sidisi. I know when someone has made up their mind when I see it."

"...You're a fool, Alesha." Sidisi snarled.

"No, I'm in love." Alesha retorted.

"You'll find the way out will be much easier to find now." Feyomsi smirked, motioning toward the way they had come. "If you leave now, you'll have made it out around sunrise."

"Fine." Sidisi muttered darkly. "Come on, we're moving out!" There was a brief moment of confusion followed by one of disorder as the soldiers they had brought along scrambled to gather their things and light torches as Sidisi slithered down the dark path by herself. Massive shapes of Rakshasa that had been lurking in the dark moved out of her way and back deep into the shadows of the forest.

"And you..." Feyomsi remarked as Nissa passed by him. "If you return to this forest uninvited, I will take great pleasure in biting off your head." Nissa nodded, trying to keep a straight face as her blood ran cold.

"Please, wait a moment!" Emmara begged as she pulled away from Nissa to run back to Alesha, who had dropped to her knees to sit beside Anafenza once again. Nissa made an attempt to stop her, but she ran off surprisingly fast. "Alesha I... I know I promised you I'd tell you about myself- the whole truth- when we had achieved your goal but... I..."

"No." Alesha spoke simply, shaking her head. "I refuse for this to feel that much like it's truly goodbye. I do not trust the Rakshasa but I do trust Sidisi as well as Yasova- and I trust you. You'll get your chance to tell me your secrets, but not now. Not here."

"Emmara, please..." Nissa sighed nervously, eyeing the Rakshasa who seemed to be almost herding her out of the clearing and towards the darkness with the others. "They're getting... _really_ impatient!"

"If things are to not go in our favor- if this is really to be the last time we see one another- I want you to do something for me." Alesha said as she reached out and took Emmara's hands in her own. Emmara could feel them shaking, but still Alesha gave her a confident smile. "Remember me as Alesha... Nothing more."

"I have nothing else to remember you as." Emmara nodded with a smile. "You are and always will be Alesha." For a quick second, she couldn't help but notice the former Khan's lip quiver just a but before she let go of her hands. However, the last thing she saw of her was a confident smile as she ran back to Nissa, and the two of them followed Sidisi and the others into the darkness.

* * *

 

The sunrise in the thick jungle where the Sultai palace was deeply situated in was a beautiful sight- if it could be seen. Below the thick leaves of the trees, it probably was still dark as night, but from where Yasova was perched on a branch high above where her and their soldiers had made camp, she could see it just fine. She'd remained awake for most of the night, watching the palace that she could see from where she sat, just to make sure there wasn't any suspicious activity coming their way. In fact, the four days they had been stationed there, she had hardly even slept at all.

She had become so worried for Anafenza, Alesha- even Sidisi had crossed her mind once or twice. Maybe it was her experience as a mother that caused her to worry about them so much. They were certainly very different people from different walks of life, but she had begun to consider them to be family to some extent. She was always prepared for the worse, of course, but there was no doubt in her heart that losing any or all of them would be devastating.

A loud roar and the flapping of wings pulled her from her thoughts and back into reality where she grabbed her spear she had resting on a neighboring branch and turned her attention to the skies. For a second, the light of the rising sun was blotted out by the massive, hulking body of Silumgar, who easily drifted through the air despite his overwhelming mass. Yasova pressed herself hard against the trunk of the tree, hoping what little branches were around her would provide her cover.

However, it seemed the dragonlord had other concerns than scanning the forest for onlookers and instead dropped to the ground with about as much grace as a falling boulder, and down into what was the Sultai palace- a place that had been built into a massive fissure that had opened up long ago on the forest floor. The palace structure was built to cling to the walls and go down as deep as the hole went. Yasova had only seen what it was like at the bottom only once- a place of perpetual darkness where the Sultai Brood's most powerful and twisted mages toiled away, monitoring undead slaves as they dug deeper and deeper into the earth to expand the palace grounds- as they were.

Yasova waited, hardly even breathing until Silumgar disappeared down into the fissure. For what, she wondered, had Tasigur called him for? Their week he had allotted them was growing thin, sure, but it wasn't up just yet... not that she would put it passed the spoiled brat from launching an attack on them to catch them off their guard- and with only a fourth of their actual leadership present at that.

"This isn't good..." She muttered to herself.

"My Khan!" She heard someone shout from below. She looked down, spotting a group of soldiers at the base of the tree through the leaves. She looked back towards the palace one last time, making sure there was no other strange activity happening, at least at the mouth of the fissure, before leaping down to the ground. She grasped at branches and vines to slow her fall, but for the most part she simply just dropped- a fall at that height wouldn't do much but hurt her feet so long as she landed right. She met the ground with a dull thud, the moist earth seeming to almost ripple as she was showered by a scattering of leaves, branches and bits of vine that had come loose with her on her way down.

"What news do you have for me?" She asked, shaking leaves free from her hair. "Is there something wrong?"

"My Khan..." One of them spoke up, looking nervous. "Sidisi has returned."

"Sidi- They have! That's splendid!" Yasova smiled widely. "Where are they, I must go to meet them!" She paused, noticing the strange feeling of melancholy that seemed to hang over the group. "...Is something that matter? Are they hurt!?"

"No, they're fine-it's just... Sidisi has returned, as well as the two elven women and the troops that joined them but..." The girl who had chosen to be the bearer of bad news looked away almost as if she expected Yasova to be angry with her. "Alesha and Anafenza... they aren't with them."

Without another word, Yasova practically plowed through the group of them, every sense dedicated to seeking out Sidisi and the others in the crowd. What had she meant by Alesha and Anafenza not being with them? Where were they!? What had happened to them!? Every second that passed by, Yasova found it harder and harder to keep her composure and even harder to keep up her optimism. And when she finally picked Sidisi out of the crowd, there was no holding back.

"Sidisi!" She shouted, sprinting over to them and grabbing the naga woman by the shoulders. She looked up at her, absolutely shocked, her mouth wide open but with no words to speak. "Where are they!?" Yasova looked around. There were Nissa and Emmara, distancing themselves from her and refusing to look her in the eye, as well as the other soldiers who had accompanied them, all slowly dispersing into the crowd. But no matter where she looked, she couldn't see the party's missing members. "Where are Alesha and Anafenza!?"

"Let me go, you damn gorilla!" Sidisi snapped, pulling herself away and rubbing her shoulders.

"Where are they, dammit!?" Yasova repeated, growing more and more frustrated. " _Sidisi_!"

"They're _fine_! They're just not _here_!" Sidisi snapped. "They're being held by the Rakshasa."

"The Rakshasa!? Why!?" Yasova shouted. "What happened back there!?"

"Stop shouting and I'll tell you!" Sidisi yelled. Yasova took a sharp breath and took a good, solid step backward. With a heavy groan Sidisi continued. "We had a bit of a confrontation with the Rakshasa, and they agreed they would help Anafenza only if we were to successfully overthrow Tasigur. I guess it should be obvious that they wouldn't just give us the herbs we needed so we could be on our way."

"And Alesha?" Yasova spoke up hesitantly. Sidisi eyed her, clearly annoyed. "...What about Alesha?"

"She stayed behind with Anafenza. She's a fool and she left us to fend for ourselves." Sidisi grumbled. "After I put so much faith in her, faced with the possibility of death, she grows soft on us."

"But surely you understand, after what happened to Taigam-"

"Shut up!" Sidisi spat. "All these months we've been together, no one has even said his name, but suddenly now it's Taigam-this and Taigam-that. He's dead, I get it! But what Alesha still doesn't understand is that death makes us stronger. To hold on to people, to clutch at them and cry for them- all these dramatics- it's weakness. It's all weakness!"

"Sidisi, don't think you're being-" Yasova began to say.

"No, I don't." Sidisi growled. "We attack at sundown. We'll convene an hour from now to discuss our strategy- and only that!" Furiously, she slithered away, leaving Yasova alone with Nissa ad Emmara.

"I'm sorry... that the two of you had to see that." Yasova sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm just glad Alesha and Anafenza are safe. This certainly leaves us without our ability to try and win over Silumgar, but perhaps that can be handled later- after we've dealt with Tasigur."

"Sidisi..." Emmara spoke up, shrinking back a bit as Yasova turned to her. She seemed hesitant to continue, but Yasova looked back at her expectantly, wordlessly coaxing her on. "She only started acting this way once Alesha said she wouldn't leave Anafenza behind. And all this talk about this man named Taigam... I can't help but wonder, but I'm also afraid to ask."

"Yeah, I have very little doubt that if we tried to pry, she'd quite literally bite our heads off." Nissa agreed.

"Clearly this Taigam was special to her... what happened to him, exactly?" Emmara asked.

"Well, clearly he died." Nissa quipped.

"I-I know that!" Emmara stammered. "I mean... I'm just curious about the circumstances. If we're going to work with her, I want to understand her but, as she is now, I don't think she'll give us the chance."

"Ah, I see..." Yasova sighed. "Come with me, we'll discuss it in my tent. I certainly don't want to air out all of Sidisi's dirty laundry with everyone else here around." She nodded towards a large tent nearby. "You've also come a long way, it will do you some good to get of your feet and relax."

"That's very kind of you." Emmara mentioned as she led them to her tent. The inside set-up was simple, not as lavish as Alesha's had been back at their original hidden campsite. A bedroll, some pillows for sitting- most of the space within the tent was actually occupied by weapons of all shapes and sizes, all made from old dragon parts.

"Don't you think it's a little foolish to be carting all of these around- seeing as half of this whole ordeal is to try and be diplomatic with the dragonlords?" Nissa asked as her and Emmara sat. "Things will get a little difficult if you're using weapons made from dragons you hunted and killed."

"I know, it's very shameful." Yasova admitted, stopping to admire the impressive collection. "I plan on destroying them very soon, I just want to get a little more use out of them- they've served me well all these years, I figured I'd give them at least one last hurrah." She heaved a heavy, almost melancholic sigh as she sat down before them. "But enough about me, you wanted to know more about Sidisi and Taigam. It's a long story, so get comfortable."

"Was he her husband?" Emmara pipped up.

"Lover would be a more accurate term. He was her adviser of sorts, did a lot of her dirty work and worked his way up through the ranks very, very quickly- it would have looked a little strange if the two of them got married, and Sidisi didn't want all the negative attention. But they were very much in love, and were awful at hiding it." Yasova chuckled a bit. "They were also hesitant about marriage because Taigam wasn't originally from the Sultai- in fact, he was Narset's cousin, and trained under her for years. His defection was a touchy subject all the way until Zurgo's coup."

"What happened? How did he die?" Emmara pried.

"Ah, yes... That's probably what has her all fired up about Alesha staying behind with Anafenza- she probably wishes she did the same." Yasova sighed sadly. "Taigam stayed behind when she was making her escape, to try and fight off and possibly kill Tasigur. Sidisi had wanted to stay and fight alongside him, but he convinced her that her role as the true Khan of the Sultai was too important, and that it would be too risky.

"Apparently he promised that he would meet back up with her, and she believed him. I remember she waited for him for three whole days- just sat herself right outside our camp and waited, like a statue. And, on the third day, I was the only one to watch her crumble. To this day, I'm sure she wishes she'd stayed behind with Taigam."

"But then she probably would have been killed as well!" Nissa spoke up.

"I think she would have rathered dying with him than what she's been left with now." Yasova explained. "We clearly never got the chance to recover a body- never got to lay him to rest and give him a proper funeral. Chances are she never even got to say goodbye to him. Anafenza may survive her ordeal yet, but the fact that Alesha was able to make the choice to stay behind with her probably struck a chord with Sidisi. Their relationship in general has always been something she's probably been jealous of."

"I wish there was something we could do for her." Emmara sighed.

"Nothing comes to mind, unless you can raise the dead- er, twice, anyway." Yasova chuckled slightly. "The only thing we can honestly do is to overthrow Tasigur as soon as possible. Sidisi will probably still be biter, but she always is."

"..." Nissa stared down at her hands, feeling as if something were tugging at her heart. Something about Sidisi's plight struck a chord with her and rang familiar in her ears. Sidisi and her were vastly different people, but deep down she felt something stir inside of her as she thought to herself.

"Nissa? … _Nissa_?" She perked up as she felt Emmara rest a warm hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, you're being awfully quiet."

"Oh- I... I'm fine. I just need to get some air." She excused as she rose to her feet.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, no, It's okay. I'll be right back." She assured her. "I just need to take a few laps around camp."

Quickly, she excused herself, leaving Emmara and Yasova all alone. The two of them sat in silence for a moment before Yasova lightly chuckled to herself.

"Your friend... she's an awful liar." She commented. "Where do you think she's really going."

"Heh, I think she's going to go try to talk to Sidisi." Emmara sighed, smiling softly in the direction Nissa had gone. "And I'm pretty sure I know exactly what they're going to talk about."

* * *

 

Finding Sidisi was no small feat. It took a lot of asking, a lot of people pointing in the general direction of where they thought they saw her go, and just as many shrugs. Nissa even considered just tapping into the leylines below them to locate her before she finally happened across her- almost completely missing her had she not shifted a bit where she sad curled up. It seemed that Sidisi had found herself a cliff that looked out towards the jungle far below that stretched before them for miles. Sidisi looked out quietly towards the horizon, the morning sun beating down on her. Nissa considered calling out to her, but, not wanting to startle her and possibly ruin the mood, she simply walked over and sat herself beside her.

"What do you want?" Sidisi asked coldly.

"...I heard about... What happened to Taigam." Nissa spoke cautiously. Sidisi clicked her tongue in distaste.

"That damn Yasova- thinks everything is her business." She muttered. "So what? Have you come out here to offer me condolences- about how sorry you are and about how sad it is that I lost him? Because I've heard it all before, and I don't need to hear it from an outsider. People feeling sorry for me does absolutely nothing for me, so you can just run along back to camp."

"Hold on just a minute, I-" Nissa began to snap before she stopped herself and drew her words back in with a long, soothing breath. "...I'm not very good at talking about my past. It feels like I've been doing it more and more lately, probably because I'm finding more and more people who I can relate to. And it hurts... it's agonizing to keep having to remember, exhausting even. But it's sometimes comforting to know that... I'm not alone in what I'm feeling. And neither are you."

"Are you going to be getting to a point soon, or am I going to have to leave?" Sidisi grumbled.

"I'm saying I understand you- I can relate to losing someone when you weren't ready to let them go. I know what it's like to not be able to properly say goodbye to someone. But I've had the luxury of being able to run away and seclude myself, while you were here, having to be a pillar for these people- a leader they can look to for strength. You never had the luxury to seclude yourself from it all, and hardly a chance to cry for the person you lost."

"There's no reason to cry... death is a normal part of life." Sidisi muttered. It sounded forced, as if she had the whole phrase rehearsed.

"...Sidisi, what sort of person was Taigam?" Nissa spoke after a thoughtful pause.

"What does it matter? He's gone."

"It matters because you loved him." Nissa groaned as she stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff, her back now to Sidisi. "I had a wife before the fall of the kingdom of Zendikar. We were both proud knights and she herself was the most talented lithomancer I ever met, and skilled when it came to the blade. The day we were married I felt like the luckiest elf to exist. I loved her more than I could bear... and she sacrificed her life so that I could live- both for her, to go out and see the world that she never got the chance to see, and for myself... So I could find a new place where I belong. I haven't quite gotten that part down yet. I've been too busy running from my past to live."

"Her name?" Sidisi spoke up behind her.

"H-huh?" Nissa gasped, turning to Sidisi as she rubber at her eyes. She could feel her cheeks growing warm and a lump growing in her throat.

"Your wife, what was her name?" Sidisi repeated.

"O-oh..." Nissa paused. She repeated her name so many times in her head, but it was so strange feeling it on her tongue and pass through her lips. It felt as if it had been an eternity since she'd spoken it aloud. "... Nahiri. Her name was Nahiri."

There was a long, pregnant silence that hung in the air between them. In that time, Sidisi opened and closed her mouth several times, going from looking thoughtful to looking to looking frustrated to the point of tears.

"Taigam... was a fool." She finally managed. "He left his comfortable life within the Jeskai... to be a glorified henchman for the Sultai... Gave up a promising life simply because I asked. I used him... until the very end. He was a complete and utter fool... to save someone like me." She paused, a frown pulling at the corners of her mouth so hard she bore her teeth as tears finally bloomed from her eyes and slid down her face. "...to love someone like me..."

"Love makes fools of all of us." Nissa remarked, turning her gaze back to the horizon. "But loving someone... I don't think it's at all a foolish thing to do."

"I was practically bred to be a Khan of the Sultai Brood. I was trained to know pain, to feel cold, to accept death- always kept at an arm's length. I had the respect of my people, I had their fear... I never considered needing anything else..." Sidisi sniffled. "With Taigam I... I felt warmth for the first time... For the first time I knew what it felt like... to be loved."

She wiped her eyes and rose to her full height, joining Nissa in looking out towards the distance- towards the mountains that rose up jagged and mighty above the sea of trees. They were what marked the beginnings of the territory claimed by the Jeskai, the place where Taigam should have stayed and the place he should have passed.

"I just wish I could see him one last time... and tell him how much of a fool he really, truly is..." She muttered, shaking her head. "And how much... that I loved him."

"At the very least, you can honor him, by taking back the Sultai Brood and your Khanhood in his name." Nissa said, turning to Sidisi confidently. "Honor him by making sure his sacrifice wasn't in vain."

"I'll do more than that..." She said, dropping her hands to her sides and clenching them into tight fists. "I'll avenge him... by personally killing the brat who took him from me. I'll make sure the last words Tasigur speaks are him begging forgiveness and mercy... I'll make him feel every ounce of pain I have felt since that day ten-fold. He will die... remembering the man who he killed... the man he took from me..."

Nissa watched as Sidisi paused, flinching slightly as she held a hand against her chest.

"Will it always hurt like this?" She asked. "Will my heart always ache whenever I remember... does it ever go away?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you. Even now, remembering Nahiri hurts almost more than I can bear." Nissa shook her head. "But I feel that... it proves that the love I felt for her was real, and that even now, after all the time that has passed I still love her. It wasn't shallow or fake... the pain is always there to prove that it was real."

"That it was real, huh...?" Sidisi parroted before her voice took on a more serious tone.

"I know that your assistance is already a guarantee at this point, but I feel I should do this properly... as a sign of respect." She said, holding out her hand. "I ask for your support in this upcoming battle, as one person who knows of loss to another."

"Of course." Nissa said with a light smile, firmly gripping Sidisi's hand. "We'll do this, for Taigam."

"Yes... for Taigam."


	7. Palace of the Undead

The dense forest that surrounded the Sultai palace was quiet, save for the cries of animals that prowled among the trees in the night and the gentle breeze that blew by. A few dozen guards were positioned all around the deep fissure, guarding it from all who would desire to enter. Until that night, Tasigur had allowed security around the palace to be surprisingly lax- the young, new Khan sensed no threat from attack. The other newly instated Khans were all in their positions of power because of one another, most especially Zurgo, and feared nothing when it came to the potential of betrayal... at least, not yet. However, this night in particular, Tasigur had assigned some of his top soldiers to guard the palace, in a move that would have even been extreme for Sidisi, the former Sultai Khan. Ever since Silumgar had settled into the deep reaches of the palace, Tasigur seemed less at ease, even if the massive, deadly dragon apparently seemed to have sided with them (or, at least, the mountains of gold that flowed freely through the palace).

 

Suddenly, from the darkness, a green glow streaked across the sky from the thickness of the forest. It soared almost like a shooting star as it arced through the air, brilliant as it was silent, before it reached the mouth of the fissure and struck one of the guards right in the skull. His thick body fell to the ground with a thud, alerting a few others to the strange going's on. But, before they could inspect the body, several other streaks of green soared swiftly out of the forest, doing the same to several other guards. A commotion began to break lose as they all began shouting to one another, all the while they were getting picked off one by one. There were shouts to investigate and to fight back, barks of confusion and even a cry of fear, but there were hardly any cries of pain, as each guard was taken out quickly and precisely.

 

One, single guard began to make a mad dash for the alarm, a massive dragon's horn that had been hallowed out that could be blown into to sound a blaring alarm in order warn the rest of the palace guard. All the while, his comrades were being slain at his back. He could see the green glow of whatever was being shot from the forest that dimly lit the area around them, as well as hear the sickening thud of bodies hitting the ground. All he had to do was blow the horn, and the hundreds of other Sultai Brood soldiers would be roused to act and avenge those who had already fallen in droves to the mysterious attacker. All he had to do was survive a few more seconds, that was all! Breathing quick, panicked breaths he leaped toward the horn that was barely a few steps in front of him.

 

A sudden flash of green was the last thing he saw in the corner of his vision before he, too, fell limply to the ground.

 

“Are you certain you got all of them?” Sidisi hissed as she looked over Nissa's shoulder. She had fashioned her wooden staff into a bow and had made quick work of the palace guards. Nissa breathed out long and slow as she released the string made from the same glowing, green mana as her arrows, allowing the spell to dissipate. “We aren't unprepared for a fight, but if we make our way down to the palace opening and find a few stragglers, we risk being herd and alerting even more trouble.”

 

“I told you, my arrows never miss a target.” Nissa groaned as she stood up and gave her bow a quick, firm shake as the bow re-formed into her trusty staff. “All that will be meeting us there will be corpses.”

 

Behind them stood Yasova and the rest of their rebel army. They all stood at the ready, as if they had expected more of a fight, or at least one or two of the palace guards to make it up to where they had been hiding. Emmara, who had been appropriately given armor enough to protect herself, huddled close to Nissa, looking nervous but far from seeming afraid. Nissa reached down and brushed her hand against her shoulder, silently beckoning her to stand beside her.

 

Sidisi turned to her troops, looking at each and every one of them. Even in the darkness she could pick those who had once served her as the Sultai Khan among the crowd. They seemed to catch her gaze, giving their Khan- the true Khan of the Sultai- knowing nods. Sidisi seemed as if a rousing speech was on the tip of her tongue, but given how they still needed to keep silent she held her tongue and instead gave the crowd of people who had stayed loyal to them until now, and would continue to be in the future, a warm, thankful smile- something the cold, calculating necromancer hardly ever shared with anyone. A few within the throng reacted with surprise, but they accepted her silent words of thanks in kind.

 

“Are you ready?” Yasova asked, resting her hand on Sidisi's shoulder, who surprisingly didn't pull away.

 

“I've been ready since I left this place a disgraced Khan.” She spoke with a nod. “Tasigur's reign ends here, tonight.”

 

They moved out soon after, quietly creeping from the shadow of the trees and stepping over the still bodies of the palace guards. They gathered at the mouth of the fissure, where a grand set of steps had been fashioned from the stone that led down into the grand palace below.

 

“Remember...” Sidisi suddenly spoke up, raising a hand to stop their advance. “Those down within the place may have been some of your former comrades, maybe even friends. However, from the moment they sided with Tasigur and allowed Zurgo's plan to take place, they became nothing more than our enemies. They are rats who only wear the disguises of those who we once trusted or held dear.”

 

A soft murmur drifted through the crowd, looks of uncertainty and concern drifting from person to person before acceptance came as a hush that washed over them.

 

“Yasova will lead the lot of you into the palace proper. Your only goal is to survive and act as a distraction- as well as take down as many traitors as they can throw at us. I will go a separate route to the throne room where Tasigur is no doubt hiding himself away in. I will only be satisfied if I'm the one to draw his final breath out of his body. His corpse won't even be suitable for a zombie slave to toil away at the bottom of this pit- not even acceptable as kindling to fuel our fires-”

 

She stopped herself as Yasova cleared her throat. Right, now wasn't the time for words, now was simply the time for action. Sidisi shook her head, cooling herself off.

 

“And, one more thing.” She said, pausing for a moment before gracing her troops with one last genuine gaze. “Please... stay safe.”

 

“Alright, let's move out!” Yasova announced as she waved to all of them. There was no hesitation, no air of doubt or fear or uncertainty. As soon as Yasova gave the word, they all immediately sprang into action, pressing forward and making their way around Sidisi, who remained rooted to where she stood.

 

“You as well, my Khan.” She heard someone say as they passed. “You stay safe as well.”

 

Several others gave their well wishes as they passed, leaving Sidisi to stand alone. She could already begin to hear the sounds of commotion and fighting from within the palace- the battle had already begun. She rested her hand against her chest, feeling her own frantic heartbeat before clenching her hand into a fist.

 

“Nissa!” She called out to the elf who was just about to take up the rear with Emmara close behind her. Both of them stopped to look back at Sidisi who turned to face them. “And, Miss Emmara, I ask that the both of you accompany me down to the throne room instead. Yasova and the rest of them will be more than enough to draw a crowd.”

 

“Heh, if that's what the Khan of The Sultai Brood wishes.” Nissa smirked.

 

“We'll support you as best as we can.” Emmara nodded.

 

“You'll both prove a lot more useful accompanying me than if you were to join the rest of the rabble.” Sidisi explained as she, too, descended the steps. “Plus, I would hate to risk either of you dying since you have unfinished business to take care of after this is all over.” She gave Nissa a knowing look over her shoulder.

 

They made it to the halfway point down the steps before Sidisi turned back toward the top of them, motioning for Nissa and Emmara to stand behind her. She lifted her hands in an almost elegant fashion, as if she were conducting a symphony, a faint purple glow rising from her fingertips. This was followed by a deep rumble as, one by one, the steps that had climbed down began to sink into the ground, revealing a secret entrance already lit by torches. Inside, they could see another set of steps that plunged deep into the ground. Sidisi gave noticeable pause as she stared back at the secret entrance.

 

“Are you worried about something?” Emmara asked. Sidisi tightly pressed her lips together and shook her head.

 

“Last time I looked back into these depths, Taigam was there, smiling like an idiot as he assured me he'd meet up with me once it was safe. Last time I was here, I was fed that comforting lie. But now, instead, it's me who has returned, to reclaim my throne and not the man that I loved...” She stopped herself. “It was apart of his skill set, to be a convincing liar, and in the end even I fell for them.”

 

“You're not here now because he lied to you. You're here now because he loved you enough to give his very life!” Emmara insisted. “It was his final gift to you, and now you can finally put it to good use.”

 

“Which, if we dawdle around here for much longer, we'll miss our chance to do!” Nissa insisted. “We need to go, and now.”

 

“Right, no use being sentimental now. I'll have more than enough time to reflect from my rightful seat in the throne room, in my rightful place as Khan of my clan.” Sidisi smirked as she led the charge into the entrance that sealed itself up slowly once they had all filed inside.

 

* * *

 

 

Reyhan gasped as she parried the attack of an opposing soldier, the force nearly knocking her off her feet. Their enemies seemed to be a mix of both living and the undead, the later coming in larger and larger droves. Originally, their own army had stood together in the first large court room within the Sultai palace, but they had become quickly overwhelmed and forced to split off from one another. Reyhan herself, much to her dismay, had been forced into a corridor by herself, separated completely from the others she had been fighting alongside.

 

With a groan that bore both power and exhaustion, she pressed forward and slashed her sword at her enemy that had left themselves open enough for her sword. Crimson sprayed out from their wound as they uttered a gurgle of pain, the deep red liquid dying her armor and clothes. She fought back nausea as it splattered against her cheek as she continued her assault, plunging her blade deep into their chest. They managed one last moan of agony before going completely limp and falling to the ground. It was at this point that Reyhan finally allowed herself to stop and catch her breath.

 

“Alesha...” She muttered to herself, gripping her sword with her hands that had begun to ache from holding her blade so tightly. Her mind should honestly have been on the battle at hand, however all she could think about was her absent Khan. If only she had been allowed to join her on her mission into the Forest of Rot, she would have stayed behind with her as well to guard her. She didn't trust the Rakshasa, they were nothing but scheming demons who treated human lives like toys. She'd been told so many tales about them as she was growing up- if a person were to have ill will in their heart, the Rakshasa would come for them, tempt them to do horrible, sinful deeds before eating them whole. How was she supposed to react to creatures like that being tasked with watching over Alesha?

 

A terrifying noise rang out at her back from somewhere deep within the palace. It sounded like a roar of a beast, not human in the slightest. She spun around, but found nothing but the corpses of the other soldiers she had fought against and the dark, dank hallway. And yet, a strange breeze seemed to pass by her, as if a spirit had just passed through her, making it's way down the hall. Reyhan gripped her sword all the tighter.

 

There were reports that Dragonlord Silumgar was somewhere within the palace- the greedy dragon who held dominion over rot, death and poison. She could handle regular soldiers, as well as the undead with their bodies already half decayed, but dragons... She recalled the time in the pass, when one of Kolaghan's brood had descended upon them. Alesha had been there to save her then, and chased away the fearsome beast. But now, Reyhan was very much alone, with only the dead to bring her company.

 

“Alesha...” She muttered desperately as the horrible noise echoed from the darkness again. “Please... Help me...”

 

The sound of a furious battle cry tore her from her terror, and she whirled around just in time to see yet another enemy soldier, his sword raised high above his head. With a surprised gasp, Reyhan raised her own sword in return to defend herself, but managed to do so narrowly. She stumbled backward instantly and watched as her sword that had seen so much use, especially that day, finally give in to it's potential years of wear and shattered from the blow. Reyhan fell to the stone floor, losing sight of her enemy for only a moment before she struggled to her feet- only to be met with the tip of a sword being pointed at her throat.

 

“Heh, you're hardly much more than a child.” Her enemy mocked her as he made a quick motion with his sword to lift her helmet from her head and toss it to the side. Reyhan dared not move as he did so, knowing full well that if she tried she would have no time before he cut her down. She simply stayed statue still, breaking out into a cold sweat as she allowed him to re-position the sword back at her throat. “No surprise, that a bunch of dumb kids gave into the ramblings of a madman. You're all so easy to manipulate at this age.”

 

“Alesha isn't mad!!” Reyhan shot back, completely out of reflex. Even as death stared her down, ready to sink it's teeth into her, she still felt such a strong drive to defend the pride of her Khan. “She isn't mad, or a man, like you!! She seeks to bring peace to Tarkir, while all you men want is to continue fighting! To perpetuate this killing without noticing what we're doing to our kingdom, that's what makes a person mad!! You're all the mad ones, not her!!”

 

“Quite the talkative little brat!” He spat. “You speak very highly of someone who isn't even here, fighting alongside the troops they manipulated.”

 

“Alesha will always be with me!!” Reyhan shouted, feeling tears begin to sting her eyes. She felt the top of the blade press against her neck, drawing only the slightest amount of blood. “My Khan is with me always, in my heart!!”

 

The man's body jerked suddenly, and Reyhan expected the worst. She gasped, expecting him to plunge his sword into her neck and spill every drop of her blood. She tightly shut her eyes, Alesha's kind smile drifting through her thoughts one last time. However, much to her surprise, the enemy soldier merely grunted in surprise and dropped his sword to the ground, following it on it's journey to the floor shortly after. A massive gash marred his back, cutting deep into his body, and standing over both him and Reyhan was Yasova, holding her massive spear fashioned from dragon's scales.

 

“Yasova!!” She cried happily, quickly rising to her feet. “Thank you so very much, my Khan!”

 

“That was quite the speech you gave, I bet this bastard expected you to grovel.” Yasova smiled. “Although, I'm not sure how Alesha would feel to hear you and probably all of her subjects are so willing to lay down their lives for her. You forget she's a human girl, just like you, and not some sort of deity. You should care for your own life as well, you know.”

 

“I-I'm sorry...” Reyhan apologized, unsure how to feel about getting a scolding shortly after having narrowly escaped death.

 

Suddenly, the same terrifying roar filled the corridor again, much closer and louder than before. Reyhan spun around, coming to find a massive, snake-like dragon pushing it's way through the hall. A black, viscous liquid dripped from behind it's bared teeth and dribbled down it's chin. As it dripped onto the floor, steam rose from where it fell and hissed against the stones.

 

“One of Silumgar's brood!” Yasova gasped, grabbing Reyhan by the shoulder and forcing her to run in the opposite direction with her. Unfortunately, they only made it a few steps before a second dragon blocked their only other exit.

 

“You damn beasts! Can't you see that fool, Tasigur is using you!” Yasova yelled, knowing full well her words wouldn't reach them. She might as well have been yelling nonsense. “Once he's through with you, he'll kill you all and turn your scales into weapons and your blood into poison! You're nothing but tools to him!!”

 

The dragon they faced only growled back at her, pressing forward with a threatening step that shook the corridor.

 

“Damn...” Yasova muttered, puling Reyhan closer to her.

 

“What do we do!?” She asked, instinctively reaching for her dagger, which was the last thing she had on her person to defend herself. She looked back at the other dragon, who crushed her helmet that had been tossed away beneath one of it's mighty, clawed hands.

 

“We do the one thing we can do.” Yasova answered her, sharply frowning but keeping her voice from sounding anything other than unshakable and brave. “We fight.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

The secret passage led Sidisi, Nissa and Emmara deep within the Sultai palace. The steps continued leading them deeper and deeper, and the air around them grew colder and colder. At first, they could hear the distant sounds of the battle being fought up above, but now all that they could hear were their own footsteps as she finally reached what appeared to be the bottom

 

“Ready your weapons, I can't promise we won't be immediately met with a fight.” Sidisi warned them. Nissa nodded, gripping her staff that shifted it's form to become her trusty rapier. Emmara, also, pulled a sword she'd been given from it's sheath, although she did so awkwardly, like a person who had never wielded more than a knife of a fancy silverware set all their life.

 

“Will you be alright?” Nissa asked her. Emmara chuckled nervously, seeming to notice how unfamiliar she seemed holding a weapon.

 

“I-I'll be fine. Swinging this thing around shouldn't be too difficult.” She assured her before Nissa rested her hand firmly on her shoulder.

 

“Don't try to do more than you can. I'll make sure you're safe.” She spoke strongly.

 

“Hmmm, no promise of protection for me, then?” Sidisi snorted as she produced two daggers, their metal coated with a very obvious, greasy poison.

 

“Your desire to kill Tasigur is stronger than any defense I could lend you.” Nissa wryly joked. “But if it seems your life will be in danger, it would be in our best interest if we at least kept you from dying.”

 

“Hmm, well put.” Sidisi smirked as she lifted her hand and commanded the wall before them to open. Slowly, the massive block of stone slid upward, revealing a massive throne room. The floor as well as the columns that lined the walls were made from a deep violet marble with flecks of gold. In fact, almost everything that wasn't made from marble or deep, black stone was fashioned with brilliant, glittering gold that shimmered in the light of the torches. Among those was the intricately made- and not to mention empty throne that was set up with it's back against a massive window that looked out into the darkness of the pit that held the Sultai palace.

 

“Hmph, what a surprise, I figured at least that sorry excuse for a Khan would be waiting for us.” Sidisi muttered suspiciously as she slithered cautiously into the throne room. “But let's not drop our-”

 

Before she could finish, the stone wall suddenly slid back downward, nearly crushing Nissa who leaped back into the secret stairwell. The entrance sealed itself up with a deafening boom, with a force so strong Sidisi was surprised it didn't cause the wall to crumble.

 

“Nissa!! Emmara!!” She called out, pressing herself against the rock to try and listen. “Are you alright!!? Nissa!!”

 

Just barely, almost completely muffled by the stone, Sidisi could hear voices, but was unable to make out what they were saying. But, at the very least, Nissa and Emmara seemed to be safe. She pulled herself away and attempted to re-open the entrance. Much to her surprise, however, the stone refused to yield to her magic this time

 

“W-what!?”

 

“I wouldn't waste my time.” Someone chuckled behind her. “I threw the emergency switch, meant to keep out invaders. Now, that entrance won't open even if you use your magic, at least for a while.”

 

Sidisi whipped around, meeting the mocking gaze of Tasigur, looking overly confident as ever.

 

“I wouldn't want any strangers getting in the way of our reunion. It's best we keep this little meeting between us.” He sneered.

 

“If you want to be slaughtered by my hand and my hand alone, well then so be it. I have more than enough strength on my own to pulverize a self-entitled whelp like you!!” Sidisi spat. “You won't get the better of me a second time.”

 

“Oh? But it won't be me who will be getting the better of you. Did you really think I'd raise a finger to take out trash like you?” Tasigur laughed mockingly. “Oh, gods no, I have help for that.” As he spoke he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Sidisi expected, in that moment, to suddenly be flanked by dozens of soldiers, or maybe even a dragon or two, like what he had brought with him the last time they had spoke. However, as a single figure shuffled out from behind one of the marble columns, Sidisi felt her heart sink. She would have rathered the overwhelming amount of solders, and even the dragons with their venom and claws. Because Tasigur's “help” came in the form of a single undead, and everything about it was strikingly familiar. She gasped as she threw her hands over her mouth. It couldn't be... he couldn't have...

 

“Tai...gam...?” Sidisi choked. There, standing before her, looking back at her with dead eyes and a slacked jaw, was her former lover. Life had been dragged out of him, leaving him a husk draped in the clothes she'd seen him last. The man she loved- the man she longed for- now stood before her as an animated corpse.

 

“Quite the lot of talented necromancers you've gathered here. They were able to give this empty flesh sack life, even after what I did to him. After all the torture I put him through, I figured there wouldn't be anything left to reanimate.” Tasigur said. “He may not look it, but he's even stronger now than he was when he was alive. But, oh, if only he'd been this strong in life he might have survived...”

 

“SHUT UP!!!” Sidisi screamed. “How dare you!!! How _DARE_ you do this to him!! You... you're a monster!!! You soulless bastard!!! You're going to pay for what you've done, I swear it!!” Hot tears pooled in her eyes before streaming down her cheeks. “How could you... How _could you_!!?”

 

“Oh, I was so hopping I would get this exact sort of reaction out of you. To see the cold, cruel Sidisi shed tears is the greatest gift I've ever received.” Tasigur sighed happily, almost as if Sidisi's tears brought him pleasure. “But I'm only doing this by your example, though. Don't act like you've never done the same thing. Killing and reanimating the corpses of your enemies, forcing them to fight their loved ones for whom they still grieved. I'm simply turning the tables. Doesn't feel too good when you're on the receiving end, doesn't it?”

 

“I... you...”

 

“I was forced to watch as my parents were tried as traitors in your court, and were killed! And then, I was forced to kill them again with my own two hands to prove my loyalty to the Sultai Brood, all while you watched from this very throne, with not even an inch of remorse.” Tasigur mused as he slunk over to the golden throne. Calmly, he sat down onto the velvet cushion and propped his feet up on one of the arm rests. “And now, finally, after all this time, I get to watch from that very spot, while you slaughter the man who gave his life to save yours!”

 

“I... I'm sorry...” Sidisi cried.

 

“ _YOU THINK SORRY WILL BE WORTH SHIT TO ME NOW!!?_ ” Tasigur suddenly roared. His expression twisted and contorted his face with anger. Tasigur's expression, which was usually so confident and cruel, bore nothing but pure rage. His outburst echoed through the throne room, and only when silence had settled once again did he speak up once more. “The only way to settle this, is with blood.”

 

He snapped his fingers a second time, which wordlessly instructed the undead Taigam to lunge out and attack, brandishing a long, black blade. Sidisi held up her daggers, but only to block his blows, which came swiftly and mercilessly. She couldn't bring herself to harm him any more than he already had been. The thought of taking her daggers and digging them into his now rotted skin made her heart ache.

 

“Taigam, please! It's me! Please, stop!!” She cried out.

 

“Well, if you care to have your last words be you begging your lover for mercy, so be it.” Tasigur chuckled, resting his chin in an upturned hand. “Just make sure to make your final performance an interesting one.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Dammit!!” Nissa shouted after calling Sidisi's name multiple times. She backed away from the stone wall, grumbling angrily to herself.

 

“You don't think Sidisi did this on purpose, do you?” Emmara asked. “Maybe she wanted to fight Tasigur on her own.”

 

“No, I don't. I saw her face moments before we got locked in here, and it was definitely the look of someone who was taken by surprise. Whoever locked us in here, it wasn't Sidisi.” Nissa shook her head as she examined the stone wall closely, inch by inch. “And whoever did this wanted her alone. We have to get out of here and help her, before it's too late.”

 

“But how!? Only Sidisi knew how to open the door!” Emmara asked, sounding concerned.

 

“Well, even if this is a secret entrance that can only be opened using a spell, stone is still stone. And stone, when you apply enough preassure, can break. You just have to find weaknesses- cracks, places that are especially worn. It's just like seeking out leylines.” Nissa explained, running her hands over the stone.

 

“Y-you plan on breaking it open!? But how?”

 

“The only way I know how.” Nissa explained as she removed one of her leather gloves. “As an animist, I can read and manipulate leylines, and they aren't just exclusive to the land. They run through all of us, connecting us to one another, and if I manipulate them just right, I can get enough mana flowing through my arm and into my fist.”

 

“Isn't that dangerous? You might hurt yourself!” Emmara warned.

 

“Of course it is, but it's all that I have to work with.” Nissa sighed. “Now, stand back, I need a little room.”

 

Emmara was hesitant, but in the end she took a few steps backward despite looking worried and unconvinced.

 

“Don't look at me like that, now. If I do wind up doing horrible damage to my hand, you can fix me up.” Nissa reassured her. “And trust me, breaking my hand is probably the least I've been injured in a long time- I'll be able to take it.”

 

Nissa breathed deep, concentrating on the leylines that ran within the ground, all around them. They were jagged and warped, but nothing like the ones within the Forest of Rot. The land had simply been over-mined, never once allowed to rest and rejuvenate. But there was still mana that flowed through the rock and the dirt that could be useful. She breathed it in like she could breath air, concentrating it all into her arm first, then her wrist, then her hand, then the very tips of her fingers. But even with her hand and arm pulsing with mana, it didn't improve the durability of her hand very much. She'd only have one chance- two, if she were truly lucky.

 

She faced the wall and with a mighty roar she hurled a mighty punch at the stone. Immediately she felt agony shoot up from her knuckles and up her arm, and she stifled a cry through clenched teeth. And, at first that's all there was- just the pain and the shock. However, through the haze of agony, Nissa felt the rush of relief she head a low, rumbling crack. The stone door that separated them from Sidisi cracked and chipped impressively, but still held it's shape even with the damage.

 

“Shit...” Nissa groaned as blood from her knuckles oozed down the stone wall. “Once more... then I'm sure I can-”

 

“Stop!!” Emmara cried out as she reached out and grabbed Nissa's hand, pulling it away from the wall. “I don't want to watch you continue to hurt yourself like this!! It isn't the only way!!”

 

“What are you... proposing then?” Nissa flinched as Emmara squeezed her hand. “Ow, hey!!” She began to pull away only to realize the faint glimmer of healing magic.

 

“Please... use me! Please, allow me to help you!!” Emmara insisted. However, beneath her insistence, she seemed nervous and unsure. She lightly bit her lip, as if she regretted what she said, her gaze traveling down to the floor. “I... I can...”

 

“What, do you want to try punching the wall, too? No offense, but I don't think someone like you would be able to handle-” Nissa cocked an eyebrow curiously.

 

“No! Not that I... I have something else I can try!” Emmara shook her head. “I just need your help channeling mana, I can do the rest... with what I have.”

 

It was so strange, Emmara was offering to help and yet she appeared to be regret each word she muttered. Her gaze was at her feet still. She hadn't offered to do the same, brutish method that Nissa had tried, and yet she still seemed nervous, and it struck Nissa as more than odd.

 

“With what you have?” Nissa parroted. “And what might that be?”

 

“Just... just place your hands on my back, and I'll show you.” Emmara finally spoke after a short moment of silence. “Just do with me what you did with your hand and I'll do the rest.”

 

“Well, if you insist...” Nissa shrugged as Emmara finally relinquished her hand, looking as good as new. Not even a scrape or a scar had been left behind, nor did it hurt to curl her fingers. Not even the most popular healers in major cities and towns could accomplish such a fine job in a short amount of time.

 

Without any more questions, Nissa positioned herself behind her, reaching once again with her mind as she rested both her hands on Emmara's warm back. Just barely reaching out to feel the mana that flowed through her body filled Nissa with an odd sense of calm. Even though they were obviously pressed for time, separated from Sidisi who any number of horrible things could be happening to, she felt oddly at peace. However, as she gave Emmara the okay, something strange happened. It felt as if there was another presence in the room. Nissa could feel their mana mingling with the leylines that surrounded them- it wasn't just paranoia, she could clearly feel their presence. With a gasp, she opened her eyes only to find her and Emmara, just as before.

 

“E-Emmara? What's going on?” Nissa asked suspiciously. Emmara looked over her shoulder, seeming troubled.

 

“It's like what I said with my healing magic: what I'm about to try, this magic... it's not my own.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Come now, you can't keep this up forever!” Tasigur loudly complained from his seat on the throne, slouched to the point of lying down across it. “You're beginning to bore me!!”

 

Sidisi grunted furiously as she blocked another one of Taigam's blows. He looked back at her with such cold, dead eyes, and a slack-jawed- but otherwise emotionless- expression. Gone now were the slight smirks or the proud grins- long gone were his loving smiles. They had died with him the first time, and he had returned with none. Angrily, she pushed him backward against his own blade, causing sparks to fly through the air. The animated corpse that once was her beloved stumbled backward, knocked all the way back to the base of the throne.

 

“Taigam, please, stop this!! I don't want to hurt you!!” She cried, clumsily channeling her own necrotic magic. She had hoped she could overtake the spell that had been placed over him, and to turn his body over in her favor, but whoever within Tasigur's court of traitors had brought Taigam back to life had done so impressively, and refused to be overridden. She could feel her energy rapidly draining as she pressed on despite this, fighting a futile battle regardless of how hopeless it seemed. She wanted him- needed him. “I can't... I won't...”

 

“I've had enough of this boring struggle.” Tasigur groaned as he stood up from his seat and unfurled his whip before cracking it against the marble floor. “Finish her off, you useless sack of slop! I'm growing really tired of her crying!!”

 

Taigam moaned horribly before charging at Sidisi with a surprising amount of speed. With a gasp, she moved to block his blow, only to have one of her daggers knocked from her grasp and to be pushed back onto the floor. In desperation, she blocked his second blow as he leaped on top of her with her last remaining dagger.

 

“Taigam...” She sobbed, looking back at her own reflection in his empty eyes. He possessed an impressive amount of strength for a corpse, and ever so slowly was forcing his blade closer and closer towards her neck, despite her pushing back against his with everything she had. Once again she was confronted with the fact that he was nothing but an empty husk. His body was close enough to touch, but his heart remained in her final memory of him, and nothing more. “I... I'm sorry!”

 

A sickening, squelching noise could be heard as a blade pieced flesh, followed by the sound of blood spilling onto the ground. With a gurgled moan, Taigam looked down to find Sidisi's second dagger buried deep in his chest, her tail wrapped tightly around the handle. Her entire body shook as she twisted the blade, crying out as if she were the one being stabbed, before pushing him off of her. Pushing herself up she immediately struck out and stabbed him with her other dagger, pulled it out and stabbed him again- and again and again and again. And, with each thrust, she felt her heart shatter more and more.

 

“ _Don't you worry about me, I'll meet with you once I'm finished here!”_ She remembered him saying to her just outside the palace. _“When have I ever failed you?”_

 

With an exhausted sob, she dropped her dagger, allowing it to clatter to the ground as she looked down at his now-motionless body. She desperately fought back against her urge to selfishly use her necromancy and to animate his body and will him to hold her. His embrace would be cold and unfeeling and it would break her all the more- it would only hurt her. Reaching down, she moved to close his eyes with her hand that was now dirtied with his blood.

 

“Now that was a performance! Bravo, bravo, you certainly know how to bring things back from the brink!” Tasigur's mocking voice laughed before Sidisi felt something suddenly wrap around her through and tighten just as fast. She reached up with a gasp, feeling the rough, leathery texture of Tasigur's whip that was now wrapped tightly around her neck. “How does it feel, to kill the person you love the most? Doesn't it hurt? Oh, how I wish I could make you suffer longer, but I have a rebellion upstairs to deal with. It's going to make quite a mess, but I suppose that's what you have the help for.”

 

Sidisi attempted to speak, but it only came out as rasps that robbed her of her air faster.

 

“Now, now, don't you worry, I'll make very good use of their corpses. The dead can still be of very good use, as you have witnessed.” He chuckled. “And when I find those other traitors, Anafenza and the leader of this whole doomed uprising, I'll be very happy to add them to my undead ranks. With this many troops, even someone like me might be able to stand up to Zurgo and claim all of Tarkir as my own!!”

 

A rumble that shook the throne room cut him off, catching his attention once the floor and the walls around them began to chip and subtly crack. At first, Tasigur assumed it to be only an explosion from the battle above them, but it only continued, and grew stronger with each passing second.

 

“What... in the world?” He muttered before the rumble exploded into a large boom as thick, woody roots shot up from the ground, forcing him backward and to release Sidisi. She gasped and coughed, catching herself on both her hands as she struggled to draw breath. Roots circled around her protectively as the drove Tasigur back.

 

“Sidisi!!” She heard Nissa call out as she was joined on either side by both her and Emmara, who appeared to be focusing to the point of discomfort on keeping up a spell- whatever was growing and controlling the roots. She was hardly able to pull her concentration away for hardly a moment to give her a comforting grin before returning to putting all of her effort into keeping up the spell.

 

“Sorry it took us so long, this is the first time I've tried this...” She muttered.

 

“Are you alright?” Nissa asked, looking down at Sidisi and then at the corpse lying before her. “What happened? Who is this!?”

 

“Damn, filthy, meddlesome _outsiders_!!” Tasigur shrieked as he cut down several of the roots in front of him. He now sported a cut right above his eye and blood was now flowing down his face. “I will not have this moment robbed from me!! I will not have my revenge stolen from me!!! I will not be made a fool of in my own court!!!”

 

The roots that twisted behind him seemed to suddenly explode as a huge, menacing shape plowed through them. Emmara cried out in surprise as Nissa protectively jumped in front of her and Sidisi. And, as she did, she got to watch in terror as the massive, hulking Dragonlord, Silumgar, emerged from the tangle of roots, his rows and rows of razor- sharp teeth exposed in his wide-open mouth. Tasigur turned around with a terrified shriek as the mighty Dragonlord descended upon him, snatching his body in his jaws before tossing him into the air. All Silumgar had to do then was await him with his mouth open wide, and Nissa got to hear him scream one last time before he vanished into Silumgar's mouth before he snapped his teeth shut.

 

“Shit!!” Nissa gasped as she backed up.

 

With a loud, satisfied swallow, he now turned his overwhelming attention to the three of them. He took several, powerful steps in their direction, hungry eyes looking down at them as if he were deciding his next meal.

 

“Silumgar stop, you're not to hurt them!!” A familiar voice bellowed as someone who had been obscured from view slid off the dragon's back. “We had an agreement!!”

 

“A...” Sidisi uttered in surprise as she rose to her full height to meet their surprise visitor. “Alesha!!”

 

“Alesha!!?” Emmara and Nissa parroted in unison.

 

“Seems we were able to make it in time, thank the gods.” She sighed, wiping sweat from her brow.

 

“You... you're back!!” Sidisi gasped as she surged forward toward her comrade. “But... but how!?”

 

“I think you should know of this by now, after everything we've been through, that I am especially persuasive.” Alesha smirked. In that moment, Sidisi spied a familiar, dark shape linger among the roots, just out of view, before vanishing into the shadows. “I can work miracles with a couple days of deals and bargaining.”

 

“But what about Anafenza!? Is she alright!!?” Emmara pipped up, hurrying over to Alesha as well, with Nissa close behind.

 

“She's safe and sound. She's been left with Yasova- exhausted, but recovering now.” Alesha smiled through a relieved sigh.

 

“Thank the gods...” Nissa sighed as Sidisi passed by her to go back to where Taigam's body still lay.

 

All three of them, and even Silumgar watched in silence as she lowered herself beside him, running her hand down his face and cupped his cheek. Bending over she gently pressed her forehead against his, allowing tears to flow from her eyes once more.

 

“I'm sorry, you had to wait for me for so long. I'm finally home.” She whispered. “You did... very well. You're dismissed.” Slowly, she rose again and once again reached down to close his eyes, this time being able to finally allow Taigam to truly rest.

 

“I-is that-?” Alesha gasped.

 

“Dragonlord Silumgar!” Sidisi announced as she rose to meet the dragon's piercing gaze. “I, Sidisi, rightful Khan of the Sultai Brood, humbly ask that you aid us in our endeavors! Should you offer us your assistance in the coming battle, I can offer you free reign of this jungle that once belonged to you and your brood! You will be welcomed into my court as an equal, and will be allowed to share in our future success.”

 

Silumgar grunted noisily before creeping towards Sidisi. Nissa made a move to run to her side, but Alesha held out an arm to stop her.

 

“Let this play out.” She told her sternly. “I've talked him down to where he won't act in violence against us. We've reached an understanding, him and I, but he needs to speak to Sidisi to confirm things for himself. We can't get in the way, or act like we can't trust him.”

 

“I'm pretty sure swallowing Tasigur whole was acting in vio-” Nissa began to protest before Alesha shushed her.

 

“Trust me, Silumgar's heart bares no malice. His brood and the Sultai have been at odds for decades, he's only being cautious.” She whispered. “Now stand and bare witness. This is what we're fighting so very hard for.”

 

“Can we trust you, Sidisi, known to all who hear her name as The Blood Tyrant- you who welcome demons into her court. Can we trust you to make good on this promise- to accept us, who have been your enemy since you drew breath, as equals in your court?” Silumgar spoke, his voice a deep, gurgling rumble. Sidisi lowered her head thoughtfully for a moment before turning her gaze back up to the mighty dragon.

 

“I once welcomed a man who was an enemy to the Sultai into my court. He proved to be quite useful, and allowing him a place within my clan benefited us both. We came from completely different worlds, but we learned to accept one another. And, in time, I even opened my heart to him. And all that time, I never once thought of him as an enemy, never doubted him, up until the very end.” Sidisi paused, holding her hands against her chest. “If I was able to develop such a bond with a man who was once close to those who I once called my enemies, and with such ease, I have zero doubts I can do it again... though, forgive me, I don't think I can go as far as offering my heart.”

 

“And all this time, we all figured naga women were born without hearts to give...” Silumgar chuckled before raising his head. With a sudden movement, he shifted his jaw awkwardly to one side, and then to the other. And with an audible crack, one of Silumgar's massive, pointed fangs dropped loosely from his mouth and onto the ground, stabbing into the marble. “You'll be needing this in your future travels. It will be clear to any dragon this tooth wasn't removed by force. It will mark you as an ally of my brood.

 

“You have our thanks, Dragonlord Silumgar- and especially mine...” Sidisi paused as she reached up to remove her golden crown that had been fixed on her head and paced it at Silumgar's feet. “I and the rest of my clan look forward to a future as equals.”

 


	8. Sealed with a Kiss

Funerals of any kind were hardly held within the Sultai Brood. Being a devoted member within the clan extended even passed death itself, most living on as zombies until they simply wasted away into nothingness. Sidisi herself had never attended one, or held one within her lifetime. Friends and loved ones simply shambled back into being, their purpose far from over- and she never once thought of it as cruel. It was simply the way of the Sultai, as it always had been. However, she felt it necessary to properly put Taigam to rest. There was a instinct inside of her that still poked and prodded in the back of her mind- his body hadn't been too battered, a stab wound or two was nothing, and his flesh could still be of use. However, she ignored it, time and again, until she stood reverently over Taigam's smoldering corpse.

She felt it necessary to give him the type of funeral that would have been expected within the Jeskai Way. Their bodies, over time, became homes to hundreds and hundreds of secrets passed down from generation to generation within the clan, and thus when a person finally passed their bodies would be burned to keep those secrets forever out of reach from those who wished to steal them. Sidisi felt it respectful to do the same for Taigam.

Feeling someone gently rest their hand on her shoulder, Sidisi jumped, and turned to find Anafenza standing beside her. She was dressed down to merely simple clothes, seeming a little smaller than usual outside of her usual attire and armor.

"So you're finally awake?" Sidisi sighed. "Shouldn't you be getting more rest? Normally, coming as close to death as you did would prompt any person to desire a little relaxation."

"I wanted to check on you." Anafenza shrugged.

"Is that so..." Sidisi muttered before looking back to the embers that still clung to Taigam's body. "Sorry, if you expected me to be more weepy, and to throw myself into your arms. I'm just... A little somber, that's all."

"I bet you cried all of your tears out before I got here, huh?" Anafenza teased. "I can see your eyes are all bloodshot, you can't fool me."

"I-!" Sidisi began to protest, going as far as to raise her hand a bit as if she planned to strike her. Instead, however, she drew it back and drew in a long, slow breath. "... I loved him, you know? I have every right to cry. All this time I've had to be strong for you and the others, and for all of those who are looking to us to lead, and from here on I'll only have to be stronger. After tonight, I won't have time to mourn."

The two of them stood in silence for a moment, Sidisi having no more cold words to offer and Anafenza having no more teasing quips to share. They simply stared into the fire that was almost completely out, providing the dark room in which they stood with only a dim light.

"Taigam should have had this sort of funeral much later in his life. He should have been able to have lived a long, fulfilling life until his body could no longer support his spirit. He should have been sent off into the next life surrounded by his fellow monks and warriors, his ashes mixing with the mountain snow. It should have been a well earned, peaceful passing." Sidisi mused, her words filling more and more with emotion as she spoke. "Instead he died a young man, away from home, not even in the company of those he loved. His ashes will settle at the bottom of this pit that I tempted him into... all because of me."

"... Taigam wasn't a fool, Sidisi. He wasn't tricked into doing any of this." Alesha shook her head. "He gave up living a long life in those snowy mountains to be here with you, until the end. If anything, you being here to see him off... wherever he is in the great beyond, I'm sure he's very happy- happier than he would be as an old man, surrounded by those who only would have sent him off out of duty, without even shedding a tear."

"I just wish... I would have been there for him like how Alesha was there for you." Sidisi told her. "I never even considered staying behind... Does that make me selfish? Does it make me a bad person? Does it make me seem like I didn't love his as deeply as I thought!?"

"It doesn't make you any of those things." Anafenza assured her. "You simply trusted him, as you always had. Back in the Forest of Rot, I was helpless and dying- but how could you have known, when he probably smiled confidently at you the last you saw of him, and he assured you he would meet with you once he was through, that he wouldn't? You can beat yourself up about it all you want, but our circumstances are very different. But... it doesn't mean you loved him any less."

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt." One of Sidisi's attendants, another naga, entered the room, catching the both of them off guard. Sidisi quickly reached up to wipe at her eyes.

"We're in the middle of something, can't you-?" Alafenza began to groan before Sidisi motioned for her to stop.

"What is it?" She asked, turning towards the doorway.

"The Rakshasa, Feyomsi, has arrived, my Khan." Her attendant spoke apologetically, wrapping her long tail nervously around her body. "He wishes to discuss forming an alliance with the Sultai Brood. We didn't wish to disturb you, but he insisted that you _owed_ him your attendance."

"Sidisi..." Anafenza muttered in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine. He won't get the better of me, not this time" Sidisi assured her. "I'm going to use this life that Taigam gave me in exchange for his to usher in a new age for the Sultai Brood- I don't intend on wasting it by simply being tempted again by anyone. We've been digging deeper and deeper into the darkness for so long, it's time the Sultai started moving forward towards a brighter future."

* * *

 

Nissa removed her clothes bit by bit, allowing each layer to drop down at her bare feet. She had rested long enough, and now intended on indulging in Sidisi's hospitality while she still could. Already there were talks about moving out after having hardly enjoyed their victory, and she intended on at least having a taste of one, single luxury before they continued on their path to achieve Alesha's miracle- and that single luxury as a nice, long bath.

The royal bathing chamber was quite impressive, the floors made from the same marble as the throne room with surrounded by deep, violet curtains for the sake of privacy. The bath was a massive pool that took up a large portion of the room, filled to the brim with water that looked suspiciously the color of most swamps Nissa had seen in her lifetime, but had none of the stench. She remembered Sidisi assuring her it was simply a result of the minerals in the water they drew from deep within the rock that surrounded the palace, and that it had beneficial properties. However, at this point, as exhausted and in need of a bath as Nissa was, she would have willingly just bathed in swamp water.

Stone statues carved into the shape of the fearsome Rakshasa surrounded the bath, pouring even more water from their wide-open mouths. She looked at each one, inspecting their detail, until she spied one that seemed a little more rounder and smoother perched at the far-end of the bath. She squinted as she looked through the steam that rose up from the bath, and withheld a surprised gasp as what she once thought was a statue moved, sliding gracefully from the edge into the water.

"U-Um-!" Nissa called out nervously, not expecting to have any company.

"Ah, Nissa, just the elf I was hoping to see." The figure called back as they waded through the water to meet her, and from out of the thick cloud of steam emerged Alesha, standing unashamed before her in the water. Nissa, on the other hand, became very aware of her own nudity. It had been a long time since she had shared a bath with anyone, let alone such a striking beauty as Alesha. Her toned, lightly-tanned body was now completely exposed, like a beautifully built butterfly coming out it's rugged, armor-like cocoon. It was quite the drastic change, having only ever seen her dressed for battle every other time she'd seen her. "Although I didn't expect to encounter you here... _like this._ "

"Oh- I..." Nissa blushed, realizing she had been staring as she hunched over and wrapped her arms around herself in shame. "S-sorry, I can come back after you're done... we can talk later, if you want!"

"No, not at all, I'm not unaccustomed to bathing with people, and this is honestly the perfect setting for what I wished to speak to you about, anyway." Alesha chuckled as she waded to the very edge where Nissa was standing. She reached out and ran a wet hand down Nissa's leg. "Please, I insist."

"O-Okay... since you asked..." Nissa mumbled as she slowly lowered herself into the water. She let out a long, satisfied sigh despite herself, the warm water practically embracing her tired limbs. She closed her eyes for a second, and when she reopened them she came to find Alesha leaning in close, inspecting her body with an almost embarrassing amount of curiosity. "Uh..."

"Your tribal tattoos." Alesha pointed out as she ran her fingers thoughtlessly down Nissa's arm. "I thought you only had them on your face, but they're all down your body. I just didn't expect it." She traced over the curves and the points of her dark-green tattoos with the tips of her fingers. Nissa couldn't help but shiver.

"I-it was a common thing in Zendikar, among the elves." Nissa explained, trying to keep her voice from wavering too much. "The higher their status, the larger number and intricacy of the tattoos- Nnm!" She jumped, as Alesha's touch reached to her stomach where a few of her tattoos reached around from her back.

"Sorry, that was thoughtless of me." Alesha playfully apologized. "You have quite the collection yourself, you must have been somebody of note, I'm sure."

"I was..." Nissa recalled somberly. "Not so much anymore- now I'm just a drifter without a home to go back to."

"Sorry, if it's a touchy subject." Alesha smiled softly. "I guess you could say I'm a little curious, I've never met anyone from Zendikar before, let alone bathed with one."

"It's a rare experience these days." Nissa darkly joked before forcing the conversation back on course.

"Y-you said you wanted to speak with me?"

"Ah, yes, right, forgive me." Alesha nodded as she drifted away from Nissa a bit. "I wanted to speak with you regarding... certain details you happened to become privy to about myself. I'm a very private person when it comes to my past, and even then I don't like talking about it. It's not something I like delving into, especially with outsiders. But, thanks to Tasigur, you know... a great deal about me."

"Oh... you mean how he called you a-"

"Yes, yes, that!" Alesha cut Nissa off sharply, suddenly growing irritated. "I-I'm certain you have plenty of questions. I figured, before we continue on our journey, that we settle any issues you might have."

"Issues?" Nissa narrowed her eyes.

"Issues, concerns, worries..." Alesha sighed as she wrapped her arms self-consciously around herself and turned her back to her. "Maybe you might even have some doubts. So many people mistake my magic for simple madness, you know? There's a lot I'll probably have to explain..."

"You don't have to explain anything to me." Nissa said. In the beginning, her head had been indeed swimming with questions- things about Alesha's past, before she was Alesha, but now, as she watched her peak curiously over her shoulder with eyes full of something close to fear, every prying question in Nissa's mind vanished, like the steam that rose from the water around them that dissipated into the air. "I'm not from Tarkir, and wasn't originally a soldier in your ranks. All that should matter to me is how we were introduced, and I never make the past of those who I offer my services to any of my business. It's nothing that concerns me."

"You're not... suspicious of me? Not even a little bit?" Alesha pried.

"You were introduced to me as Alesha, the girl blessed with a dragon's soul- from my perspective, that's who you've always been and will continue to be." Nissa assured her. "You've done nothing to make me suspicious of you."

"... Thank you..." Alesha spoke after a short silence. "It seems I worried for nothing.

"Seems so." Nissa smirked.

"O-Oh!" A third voice suddenly spoke up, and the both of the looked up to find Emmara nervously approaching the bath, eyes darting in all directions. "Am I interrupting something?"

For a second, Nissa forgot how to even breath. Emmara's voluptuous, curvy figure was even more alluring stripped bare of her clothes. Every inch of her flesh looked absolutely soft to the touch, from her arms, to her chest- from her stomach to her thighs. She clenched her jaw tightly to keep her mouth from hanging open.

"Not at all." Alesha smiled as she looked over to Nissa with a mischievous glance. "In fact, I was just finishing up. I should get back to Anafenza, to see how she's doing." She began to take her leave, pausing to rest her hand gently on Nissa's back, as if to coax her forward towards Emmara who was still lingering at the water's edge. "You two enjoy the bath."

"Ah-" Nissa wanted to protest, but all she could hope to do was make noises with how much her mind was swimming. She caught one last look that Alesha threw over her shoulder as she left, a grin on her lips that almost seemed victorious, and left Nissa's cheeks burning red.

"I-I can go... if you wanted to be alone..." Emmara stammered, fidgeting uncomfortably in place.

"No, it's... it's fine." Nissa managed to utter. Feeling embarrassed she turned away, unsure of what to say that wouldn't make her sound like a complete fool. She was afraid she would either say something incredibly inappropriate or something that wasn't even proper words at all. Emmara had the classic beauty of a princess- the kind brave knights would fight for, and the kind that could bring peace to a kingdom. Suddenly being thrust into a situation where the two of them were alone together in such a vulnerable situation put her completely on edge.

The water rippled passed Nissa as she heard Emmara slowly lower herself into the water. She could hear her sigh gently, the tiny, soft sound filling the almost completely silent bathing chamber.

"How's your hand, by the way?" Emmara finally spoke up. "Does it hurt at all."

"I-it's fine! You did a fine job healing it!" Nissa assured her as she lifted her hand to inspect it. Hesitantly, she turned to Emmara, at least respecting her enough to speak to her face to face."You're very beautifu- I mean _talented_!" She turned away slightly, cursing her own tongue.

"Oh... thank you." Emmara meekly smiled. "Mind if I inspect it a little. I-I just want to make sure..."

"Oh? Or are you just looking for an excuse to hold my hand?" Nissa attempted to joke to try and fill the air and lighten the tension, but by the look on Emmara's face and the blush that flared up on her cheeks and ears she could tell she had only really made things more awkward. "I-I'm joking, I'm joking! Here." She held out her hand, keeping it held aloft as Emmara shyly approached. Gingerly, she took Nissa's held in hers, as if it were a precious, fragile thing she could defile with her very touch. And, as she did so, her naked form now dangerously close, Nissa couldn't stop herself from staring.

Her eyes traveled slowly over the soft curves of Emmara's body, taking every inch in as she was distracted with inspecting her hand closely.

"I've just never repaired bones before, I just want to make sure I did everything right..." Emmara explained nervously.

"Nnmm..." Nissa mumbled in response. She wanted to hold her, just once, just as she was- to feel her skin pressed against her own, and to feel the comforting warmth of her body. Deep inside she knew her thoughts were inappropriate, but after having been alone for so long her mind drifted to places it hadn't allowed itself to go for years. She'd satisfy herself with stolen glances, though, that was all. She wouldn't dare touch Emmara without her consent.

"Hmm?" Nissa paused drinking in every inch of Emmara's bare skin with her eyes as her gaze settled just above her left breast. There, in a place that was usually covered by clothing or hair, was a vibrant tattoo in the shape of a rose surrounded by twisting, thorny vines. The curling green shapes extended out from the flower out to her shoulder, up to her collar bone and around her breast and down her side. "I never noticed you had a tattoo before..."

"O-oh, right..." Emmara sighed in a tone that was strangely sad, as if she was about to admit some sort of grave sin she had committed. "Sometimes I forget I have it, too." She brushed her wet hair that had begun to foll over the flower and looked down to inspect it herself.

"Is it some sort of royal thing where your from?" Nissa inquired curiously. She wondered if it was like her own markings that denoted some sort of status. "Like a family crest or symbol?"

"No it's nothing like that." Emmara shook her head. "If anything, this is a symbol of a curse..."

"A runaway princess and a curse, huh? Forgive me if this is all starting to sound very storybook." Nissa chuckled lightly, but Emmara didn't laugh or even smile back. Nissa slowly killed off her own chuckling and cleared her throat. "I-If you don't mind me asking... what do you mean by 'curse', exactly?"

"... I suppose curse isn't the correct term, although it feels like that sort of thing to me. 'Burden' would be a more appropriate name to call it." Emmara huffed. "It's the mark of the secret that I carry with me... the last and only true treasure of the Kingdom of Selesnya." She frowned, her long pointed ears now pointed downward glumly.

"And here I thought you had no more secrets left to share." Nissa cocked her head slightly. "You're just one long, unraveling mystery, aren't you."

"I've told you before, how my healing magic and elemental magic aren't magic I was gifted with..." Emmara began to explain. Nissa recalled back in the throne room, where she could have sworn she had sensed a third person among her and Emmara. She had completely forgotten about it up until that point, the other chaos that followed having taken prescience over what she had figured had just been the trick of the leylines. "They are the result of the grand treasure that blessed the Kingdom of Selesnya, which was what brought the invader, Ob Nixilis, to our land. I took it with me to keep him from obtaining it and have never returned. The kingdom slowly dies without me there, and the land suffers without it's treasure.

"Every time I use these gifts that aren't my own, this mark grows, and the treasure I keep locked away inside me calls out more and more for Selesnya. I'm afraid, if I keep using it, Ob Nixilis will be able to find me." She admitted. "I'm terrified..."

"Why not just hand it over to him, then? Your kingdom is lost, and only you remain? Why not just give it to him and live freely?" Nissa questioned. "It does you no good to keep running if you have so many ties to your past."

"It's not that simple!" Emmara exclaimed, clutching at the area of skin adorned with the rose tattoo. "I can't give him what he wants without also giving him myself. He won't be satisfied unless he claims me as well! I don't want to disappear, I don't want to become a helpless prize for that demon to win!"

"What do you mean... disappear?" Nissa asked, but Emmara only answered in soft sniffles and choked-back sobs. "E-Emmara..."

"To everyone else, it's a treasure- a blessing to the land and a symbol of the kingdom. But for me, it's only ever been a burden, ever since I was a little girl, a thing that was always present in the back of my mind, and played a part in everything I ever did. That's why, to me... this thing is a curse." Emmara attempted to explain. "That's why I'm fleeing like a coward from my people, from my kingdom and from my duty as the rightful heir to the throne."

She reached out and took Nissa's hand again and pulled it towards her, leading her to rest her hand against her chest, just over the tattoo.

"Can you feel my heart racing? Just thinking about these things makes me so terrified I can hardly move..." She chuckled weakly. "Just the thought of going back there... I dread it. I'm afraid of doing what I must do- what I was prepared my whole life to do..."

"I can't say I quite understand, but I do understand the fear of things in your past and the fear of returning to the place you used to call home." Nissa said as she focused on Emmara's heart that indeed beat furiously inside her chest. "Maybe... when all of this is over, we can become drifters together. We can run from our fears together."

"But... our agreement... your wife..." Emmara attempted to protest.

"We can discuss that once we're good and ready. I... I don't think I'm ready to see her just yet." Nissa shook her head. "Consider that our binding contract. Until then, we can travel this world together, and we'll keep running until we're ready to stop."

"You... you mean that!?" Emmara exclaimed. "You'll let me stay with you... you'll have me by your side?" She blushed slightly and looked back at Nissa with longing in her gaze. Nissa couldn't help but blush back, taking notice of how intimate the scene had become, and becoming hyper aware of her hand that Emmara still held against her chest.

"I can't just abandon you now, after all this, and especially after you offered me your own, precious gift." Nissa quickly said. "I-I mean, it seems quite fitting, don't you think, a princess without a kingdom with a knight who has no royalty to serve traveling together..."

Nissa found herself being cut off as Emmara threw her arms around her without warning, pulling her into a tight, warm embrace. Her breath hitched slightly as she felt Emmara pressed her body against her, this time with no clothes between them to mask the softness and warmth of her skin or to cover her supple curves. Careful not to seem too eager, Nissa embraced her in kind. Now, she could feel her own heart begin to race, and she couldn't tell if it was the water or her own body that was starting to feel incredibly hot.

"Then, please, allow me to stay by your side at least until I'm no longer afraid." Emmara pleaded. "Until I'm no longer satisfied with running away, please let me stay with you."

"It's a promise. Until you feel like you can return home, we'll be partners." It felt so strange, agreeing to travel with someone after so long. The thought honestly never sat well with Nissa- for so long she had wished only for solitude, afraid to let anyone fill the space in her heart left behind by her wife and her kingdom. She was honestly surprised by the fact that letting someone in was so easy and seamless, and filed her heart with a warmth it had craved- and wanted more of. Maybe it would be safe to indulge herself only the slightest bit more.

She moved her hand from Emmara's chest and reached up to cradle Emmara's chin between her fingers. She made a soft noise of surprise, but hardly one of protest as she allowed Nissa to turn her chin upwards, so that the two of them could look one another in the eyes. Just a bit more was all Nissa wanted- just a little more warmth, a little more indulgence. And Emmara didn't pull away or attempt to turn away as Nissa leaned in, and sealed their promise with a kiss.

* * *

 

Alesha traveled down the dark hallways of the palace back to her and Anafenza's sleeping quarters, holding a hot tea kettle in one hand and empty cups in the other. They had been put up in a room in the palace that was normally reserved for visiting royalty, so the only other people traveling down the hall were the various undead servants. Normally, Alesha would have rathered somewhere closer to where her troops were staying, as she was worried to see how everyone had held up during the siege on the palace. Being among those who fought alongside her felt natural, not hiding herself away in a completely separate wing of the grand underground palace, where not even their loud, irreverent chatter could be heard. However, Anafenza needed bed rest, having fought off death for so many days beforehand- for once Alesha felt it appropriate for them to be alone together.

However, much to her surprise, as she rounded the corner she spied that very same person who was meant to have stayed in bed arriving at the room the same time she had. They both looked back at one another in surprise before Alesha charged forward to meet her, an expression that was equal parts worried and frustrated on her face.

"What are you doing up!?" She gasped. "You need to be resting!" She nearly dropped the teacups as she spoke, struggling to catch them in the same, one hand. Swiftly, Anafenza reached out to help, hand brushing against Alesha's as she helped her keep them from slipping through her fingers and breaking.

"Sorry, I didn't want to make you worry. I was just feeling restless, so I slipped out for just a second." Alesha chuckled weakly as she took one of the cups. She caught Alesha's look of suspicion as she narrowed her eyes. "I-I wasn't getting up to no good or anything, sheesh! I was just talking with Sidisi- I figured she'd want a little company, that's all!"

"You should still think of yourself before others, especially after what you've been through." Alesha sighed. "Just because we made it out of this first trial alive doesn't mean I'm not still worried..."

"I'm fine, I promise." Anafenza smiled as she reached out to brush stray hairs out of Alesha's face. "I'm not going anywhere, not anymore. Maybe you should start thinking about _yourself_ a little more."

"This, coming from the woman who was nearly poisoned to death." Alesha huffed.

"Take your own advice and relax just a little bit. We should celebrate our victory while we still can, before you whisk us all away into the mountains." Anafenza smiled as she led the way back into their sleeping quarters, pulling back the curtain that stood in place of a door and allowing Alesha to enter first. "But since you're so worried, we'll make it a private celebration."

"I hope you know there's no alcohol mixed into this." Alesha told her as she entered. "It's a cleansing tea- it's supposed to be good for flushing out toxins."

"Well, I'm sure there's a bottle or two of something hidden somewhere in here- this a room for honored guests, after all." Anafenza laughed as she followed her in.

The room was lavish, even for Alesha's standards, who preferred to travel with a little more luxuries than necessary. The bedding area was massive, made from a futon filled to nearly bursting of soft down and surrounded by futons made from the same. Alesha didn't want to say it, but this was probably a room meant to be occupied with guests who had more of a harem than just a single couple. The curtains that were draped over the windows were made from a fine, violet silk and every chest within the chamber was filled with some sort of luxurious amenity- including alcohol, as Anafenza was eager to hope. And, everything else that wasn't soft or silky or a deep, midnight-purple was glittering gold.

"See, what did I tell you!" Anafenza grinned as she sat down on the bed beside Alesha with a bottle that was still tightly corked.

"I'm not letting you get drunk, I hope you know." Alesha sighed as she poured her wife a cup of tea, making sure not to fill it all the way as she was certain she was going to add whatever was in the bottle she had dug up. "Just enough to at least get you to relax so you can finally get some rest."

"Fine, fine." Anafenza finally agreed as she uncorked the bottle with her teeth and filled the cup to the brim. The liquid was clear, but it had a strong, strong smell that left Alesha feeling dizzy just from smelling it. "You want some?"

"No, I... I don't feel like I can relax just yet." Alesha sighed as she looked down at her own tea. "I'm afraid if I let my guard down again... something horrible will happen. I can't let myself get surprised like that again. I refuse to put you in harms way like that again." She felt her heart ache slightly as she thought back to their brief time in the Forest of Rot, surrounded by the Rakshasa who could only watch as Anafenza suffered. Feyomsi was constantly lurking about them, never once offering a reassuring word. He'd seemed more excited for a potential meal than the prospect that Sidisi was going to attempt to bring peace to their lands and offer him and his kind a place in her court.

The sensation of Anafenza reaching out and resting her hand on the back of her head to pull her closer to her drew her from her thoughts. Alesha opened her mouth to protest, but before she could make a sound, Anafenza pressed her lips against hers, muffling her words before they even got the chance to escape. Much to Alesha's surprise, along with the kiss, she felt something pass between their lips as the bitter taste of liquor mixed with tea filled her mouth. Anafenza kept her lips locked with hers, giving her no choice but to swallow.

"Nnmm!" Alesha exclaimed once she'd swallowed, pulling away and wiping at her lips. She could feel her cheeks growing warm, and not just because of the alcohol. " _Anafenza_!"

"Sorry, you looked so sad I figured I'd try lighting the mood." She laughed as she took a sip for herself that quickly turned into her simply polishing off the rest of the mixed drink. She sighed with satisfaction as she placed the empty cup at her side. "I know you're worried, especially after what happened, but we're fine now. Let's focus on that, at least for now."

"But-" Alesha began to protest, her lip involuntarily quivering as she spoke.

"Sshhh..." Anafenza gently hushed her as she reached out and rested a hand on Alesha's cheek. "Everything's alright. I'm alright, you're alright, for tonight let's just celebrate that. Let's celebrate the fact we can still touch and hold each other, and that we can still kiss each other." She leaned in a second time, this time gently pressing her lips against Alesha's until she felt her kiss her back. Anafenza cupped her wife's face in both her hands, deepening the kiss only a bit and coaxing her to do the same. Little by little, the kiss grew in intensity, as fingers were tangled into hair and clothes that had once been neat began to slowly become unkempt.

It had been a long time since Alesha lost herself in a kiss so readily, and it surprised her, as Anafenza pulled away, just how much she had needed it, and how much she wanted more.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm still here, safe in sound, all thanks to you." Anafenza smiled, running her fingers tenderly along Alesha's jaw. "Nothing about that is ever going to change."

She gasped in surprise as Alesha suddenly grasped her by the shoulders and pushed her down onto the futon. She expected for her wife to possibly intensify the moment, as she normally tended to do whenever things grew to be intimate, but instead of being attacked with kisses and nibbles she felt something warm and wet gently splash against her cheek. Much her Anafenza's surprise, Alesha looked down at her with tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I promise tomorrow I'll be stronger like I always am... just let me cry one last time tonight. Let me be weak one last time." She spoke softly. "The thought that I could have lost you, even when you're here, safe and sound, tears me up inside."

"How many times do I have to tell you, crying isn't what makes a person weak." Anafenza assured her as she propped herself up to bring them face to face. Playfully, she licked away one of Alesha's tears, the saltiness mixing with the taste of liquor still on her tongue. "If anything, all it does is make you cute."

"A-Anafenza..."

"I love you, Alesha." She said with a smile. "It's going to take more than a little deadly poison to drag me away from you. I'm intend to remain by your side always, and watch you bring true prosperity to this kingdom. And I'll always be here to wipe away all of your tears."

"...You promise?" Alesha asked. "Do you promise you'll always be here with me?"

"I'm pretty sure I made that promise when we said our vows." Anafenza laughed. "But if you want me to say it again..." She paused with a smile as she leaned in to give her wife another loving kiss. She pulled her down with her onto the futon, wrapping her arms around her as the lip-lock deepened. She couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction as Alesha moaned against her lips. She pulled away only a moment, looking up at the woman who she loved more than life itself- with her parted lips and her flushed cheeks and her ruffled hair and clothes that now hung hopelessly loose from her shoulders. "I promise to remain by your side forever."


	9. The Dying Flame

"Nissa... Nissa!"

Nissa's eyes shot open as she heard someone call her name and felt them grasp her shoulders. Her heart was pounding and her face and neck were damp with sweat. She gasped as she came to, gripping frantically at her sheets as she quickly rose into a sitting position. The after-effects of her usual nightmare lingered heavy in her mind as her vision swam, and she desperately tried to focus on anything to pull her back to reality.

"Nissa, are you alright?" Instead of having to search, sense by sense, for things to reel her back into reality, a soft, concerned voice did all of that in one swift moment, along with the warmth of a hand resting on top of her own. Heaving an exhausted-yet-relieved sigh, she turned to her side to see Emmara who shuffled ever closer, looking back at her with worry in her eyes. "You were crying out in your sleep!"

Nissa gulped as she shook her head, attempting to shake the lingering haze of her nightmare away. Emmara looked so frightened she almost felt sorry for worrying her. She adjusted the position of her own hand, lacing her fingers through Emmara's. Her hands were so soft and warm, just like the rest of her.

"I'm fine... just a bad dream." She assured her, and felt herself gain a little bit of ease as she watched the tension dissipate from Emmara's form. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

The two of them had retired in the same room, and as much as Nissa would have liked the idea of falling asleep with Emmara's soft, supple body wrapped in her arms, they slept on separate futons. However, Nissa could still feel the lingering warmth from the night before, when she had felt Emmara's bare skin pressed up against her's, and the delicate touch of her lips. Those were the things that Nissa clung to as she grounded herself completely back to reality. Everything else around them- the sounds, the smells, the sensations- didn't strike Nissa as hardly being more important.

"I was just afraid you were in pain, that's all! But you seem fine now..." Emmara smiled as she reached out with her other hand to gently brush her fingers along Nissa's cheek. Just barely, Nissa was able to lean into Emmara's touch before the other elf suddenly grew incredibly shy and pulled away. Her cheeks were noticeably red. "I-I'm glad."

"Did I wake you?" Nissa asked, to which Emmara firmly shook her head.

"No, no, not at all! I-In fact, I was hardly able to sleep after..." She paused, her gaze darting this way and that nervously. In a seemingly unconscious fashion, her fingers drifted over her lips. "...you know..."

"Emmara, don't tell me you've never kissed anyone before." Nissa lightly chuckled.

"..." Emmara looked to the floor in shame, her face now a vivid crimson. "Not like that... _never_ like that! To be honest, my heart hasn't stopped pounding since then. You must think it's awfully silly- you were married before this, after all. I'm sure you and your wife kissed plenty..."

"Maybe not silly... 'refreshing' seems a more appropriate term." Nissa smiled as she reached out to brush the golden locks of hair that Emmara had been using to shyly hide her face. Finally, their eyes met, and even Nissa felt her face grow a bit warm. Emmara could speak of experience all she wanted- it had been literal years since Nissa had interacted in a friendly manner with anyone, let alone a romantic one. She wasn't sure if she should pull away, or move to kiss her again.

"W-We should get ready. I'd hate to keep the others waiting!" Emmara stammered as she pulled away. Nissa let out a sigh as she silently agreed, looking around her futon for her clothes she had messily scattered around. Emmara, meanwhile, left her bedside and attended to her own belongings. The two of them dressed in silence, each one catching the other as they raised their head in attempt to speak, but finding not even a word to say.

"I can... I can braid your hair, if you want!" Emmara was finally the first to speak, approaching Nissa from behind as she used the gold-rimmed mirror on one end of the room to examine herself. Without a word, Nissa relinquished her hair to Emmara, who ran her fingers through it, gently teasing out all the knots she could find. Nissa withheld a moan of satisfaction.

"...Your wife..." Emmara suddenly spoke up, not taking her eyes off her work as she began to tie Nissa's hair up into a braid. "...Was her name Nahiri?"

"How do you...?" Nissa cautiously asked.

"You were saying her name in your sleep, so I was just curious." She explained. "Sorry, if I'm prying too much... you just sounded so sad, even when you were sleeping. You must love her very much."

"..." Nissa looked over her shoulder curiously, looking for any sort of hint of jealousy but only finding a hint of melancholy in Emmara's eyes. She turned away, looking back at her reflection in the mirror. "I do... even though it's been years since she passed, my heart still flutters when I hear or say her name. My only wish would be that my dreams about her weren't so sad."

"I wish I had someone like that." Emmara sighed. "I hardly knew anyone outside of my mother, father and our servants back in Selesnya. I never even considered the potential of falling in love with anyone."

"Never found the right person?" Nissa asked.

"More like I never figured I'd have enough time before..." Emmara paused speaking a as well as finishing Nissa's braid. Nissa could barely see in the reflection as her expression became sad to the point of being almost weary. "...My royal duties just took precedence, that's all. I was only ever a precious princess locked away in a tower, except I was there by design, and not there to be saved."

Nissa waited patiently as Emmara finished up with her hair before turning around to face her. She must have been a little too eager, seeing as Emmara jumped and took a half-step back.

"What about now? Would you say you aren't free to love now?" She asked. She reached out and took Emmara's hands in her's, gently pulling her towards her. "You should be free to do as you please, and to love as you please. You're not a princess out here- you're just Emmara."

Emmara stammered a bit in response. A smile started to form on her face just for a moment before it vanished in a cloud of uncertainty.

"I-I'm not sure... I'm still..." She paused and pulled one of her hands away, resting it on her chest, about where her tattoo Nissa had seen the other night was. "Even when I'm far from home, I'm still that princess in her tower... I want to be free, but at the same time, I'm afraid to want so much..."

"Excuse me." A third voice spoke up, and both women pulled away from one another. Nissa straightened up and Emmara stumbled in the presence of Reyhan, who peaked into their room with the hesitation of someone who had most definitely been eavesdropping. Nissa narrowed her eyes at her, but said nothing. And judging by Reyhan's sorry glance, she didn't need to. "Sorry to interrupt, but Alesha is requesting your presence in the throne room."

"I'm surprised she still wants to involve us so closely with her plans." Nissa said. "It would be a lot easier for her to simply treat us as simply other regular members within her ranks."

"Seems you've proven yourselves quite useful to her- the abilities of an animist are highly prized." Reyhan spoke curtly, clearly trying to hide her jealousy. However, before Nissa could even think of anything to shoot back, she continued. "Just don't keep Alesha waiting long."

"H-hey!" Nissa called out as Reyhan ducked out of the room and quickly made her way down the hall. "Brat. She's probably still bitter that Alesha didn't allow her to join us when we went to find the Rakshasa, even after I tried to put in a good word with Alesha on her behalf..."

"She's in love, isn't she?" Emmara pipped up.

"I bet Alesha probably takes her eagerness as simple loyalty, but there's really no doubt about it." Nissa sighed with a nod. "And she stands as a good example of that in a world where you can do and love how you please, sometimes you'll find that your love will wind up being unrequited."

* * *

 

Nissa and Emmara entered the throne room to the sound of arguing, much to their surprise. It wasn't a heated argument, however, but by the looks of it as they walked in, Alesha very much wanted it to be. She stood rigidly before Sidisi, Anafenza resting a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean you have to stay here!?" She asked sharply. "Just because we've won back your palace, you think you can take things easy?"

"On the contrary, I'm staying here because I literally _cannot_ take things easy!" Sidisi hissed. "The Rakshasa aren't creatures you can let your guard down around, especially when you're arranging an alliance with them. I need to be very careful, or else they'll take advantage of me again, and my court! There sorts of discussions can't be neatly tied up in a single night."

"But-"

"I offer you the continued use of my soldiers, but I'm afraid I can't join the lot of you on your journey into the mountains." Sidisi continued firmly. "Make no mistake, I will regroup with you once I've settled things with Feyomsi, but only when we've come to an agreement that will benefit both the Rakshasa and the Sultai Brood."

" _Ahem_..." Nissa uncomfortably cleared her throat. "Have we come at a bad time?"

"Ah, there you two are!" Yasova said with a sigh, obviously having been through with the argument before it had even begun. "Now that you're here, we can finally get down to business."

"Yes, it would be best to let this matter rest- we've removed one of Zurgo's goons from power, there's always a chance he'll hear about what we did here." Anafenza nodded her hand still on Alesha's shoulder, who tracked Sidisi closely with her angry gaze as she glided from one side of the room to the other. "We need to act before he catches wind we've reclaimed the Sultai Brood."

"You'll have the aid of my best soldiers and my most talented mages, just not me- at least for now." Sidisi sighed. "Plus, you know naga like myself don't care well in cold climates. I'll probably be more useless to you if I were there, shivering in the snow."

"It's not the fact you'll not be joining us that bothers me so much as you'll be left here alone." Alesha groaned. "Like Anafenza said, if Zurgo finds out you're sitting on the throne here and not Tasigur, he'll take no time in moving to wipe you out."

"Then you should make haste, shouldn't you?" Sidisi spoke simply. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to return to my meeting with the Rakshasa. They hardly allowed me any time to rest, they won't be much more patient for anything else."

"Of course." Anafenza spoke in Alesha's stead, allowing the naga woman to leave. "Please get into contact with us as soon as you can once you've finished up here- or if you need our aid."

"E-Especially if you need our aid!" Alesha added, turning to meet Sidisi's gaze one last time. "Progress will mean nothing if we wind up losing you." Sidisi looked back at her in surprise for a moment before she smiled slightly and chuckled to herself, as if Alesha had just done something adorable.

"To hear a Khan who I once called my enemy say she needs me- to be honest I never would have thought I'd hear those words." She smiled in a manner that was impossible to tell if what she was saying was in mild, playful mocking or if it was actually genuine. "I'm glad to consider you my allies." She gave Alesha one last, quick nod before leaving, passing by and acknowledging both Nissa and Emmara as she left.

"It was brief, but I do have to say that was probably the nicest thing I have ever heard that woman say." Yasova remarked.

"She's still a fool for deciding to stay." Alesha sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "She'll be vulnerable here without our aid."

"All the more reason for us to finish our work quickly, like she said." Anafenza said sternly before beckoning Emmara and Nissa over with a quick nod. "We have quite the trial ahead of us, and you know this very well."

"The Jeskai Way..." Alesha sighed in response as she nodded in agreement, the very mention of them seeming to exhaust her. "I was hoping to have found Narset before this, it would have made our business with them a lot easier."

"How so?" Emmara asked. "Was she a skilled warrior?"

"Most certainly, but more than that she had an incredible amount of sway over her clan. The only real reason they fell to Zurgo was because she vanished." Alesha explained. "She was an incredible leader, and she inspired loyalty in ways I could only dream of. Without her, it will probably come to blows, which is incredibly dangerous, especially within their territory in the mountains."

"We were hoping to avoid combat and have Narset sway them to our side. We only have a small number of Jeskai clan members who fight alongside us- the majority of them remained tied to their clan even after Zurgo's takeover." Yasova added. "We're equipped to handle a battle, but the Jeskai are masters of strategy and if things go on for too long, I'm afraid things won't go well for us."

"We'll have a few of Silumgar's brood to accompany us- hopefully that alone will be enough to force them to stand down." Anafenza mentioned. "We're going to be banking on the inexperience of the acting Khan of the Jeskai Way: Tae Jin. Him and Narset were both trained by the former Khan leader before her- but he was, by all accounts, much more passive and much less charismatic than Narset."

"We'll be needing your talents to keep a watchful eye on the land." Alesha said to Nissa. "We may not have Narset to keep us from clashing with the Jeskai, but we'll at least be able to possibly see through their strategy."

"This time I'll make sure there won't be any surprises- I swear it." Nissa nodded in agreement.

"There is one other thing you must be made aware of, though." Alesha said, her tone growing terribly serious. "The mages of the Jeskai Way are of a different breed. They practice in elemental magic that has somehow only graced their clan, said to be magic that has existed since the time of Ugin- magic that gained humans dominance over their dragon overlords. And among those are the mages known to us as the enlightened ones- the ones who have mastered an almost legendary magic within this kingdom."

"What sort of magic?" Nissa asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Are any among your ranks one of these 'enlightened ones'?"

"Women who become enlightened ones are tied to their clan, for better or for worse. They become almost treasures to the Jeskai- they wouldn't dare let one of them slip out of their grasp." Yasova mentioned. "So we know very little about it, outside of stories and the name of this ancient magic."

"Has nobody fought against it before? Surely you have at least some information." Nissa groaned.

"We hardly know anything about it because all who have fought against these enlightened ones were defeated and killed, with nothing- not even bones- left behind that could give us any sort of clue." Alesha informed her, seeming frustrated both at Nissa and their own lack of knowledge. "All we know is what they call this fearsome magic: Ghostfire."

* * *

 

A long day's trek finally brought Nissa and the other's to the pass that led into the frozen mountains that marked the beginning of Jeskai territory. The dense forest that had shrouded them before had grown scarcer and scarcer the closer they got to the icy peaks, until hardly any foliage could be seen growing out of the snow-flecked stone at all. The mountains now rose up from the ground in an almost intimidating fashion, sheer cliff faces and jagged rock acting as a boarder wall, and the wind that whipped passed them seemed as if it were pushing them back towards the safety of Sultai territory.

Nissa stood at the front of the ranks among the Khans, flinching against the biting wind that nipped at her, even through her coat she wore. The land itself seemed to urge them to turn back- but not because the mountains were dangerous. The cliffs and hills that were covered in pure, white snow, seeme sacred somehow, and she felt as if she were defiling it by stepping a single foot into the unblemished powder that had begun to build up on the ground. Nobody else seemed to notice, although that wasn't a surprise, however the two snake-like dragons that flanked their ranks seemed to give a little pause, snorting in discontent as they slowed their pace.

Khans were known to invade others lands, but it seemed the dragons had a good idea of where they were and were not welcome.

"Don't let yourself get distracted, now." Alesha spoke up. All Nissa could see of her face between her helmet and her scarf were her piercing eyes, and they nearly glared holes through her. "We need you to be our eyes, so please do keep yours from straying."

"R-right." Nissa nodded, looking back towards the foreboding peaks as she reached out with her mind. She could feel the spirit of the land almost push against her, as if it were trying to stop her from inspecting the leylines that lied deep within the cold, unfeeling stone. Bitterly ignoring the land's pleas she surged onward, at the very least apologizing in her mind. They were there to strive for peace, but Nissa felt every bit an invader

"You're filthy and the land knows it, just as the Rakshasa did." A voice in the deep recesses of her mind seemed to laugh mockingly. "It rejects you, and yet you force your way in'mrakul."

Nissa gasped as she stopped in her tracks, pulling her senses away from the land completely.

"Stop!" She cried out, her voice echoing in the snowy silence. Alesha and the others came to a confused halt, not yet giving the order to the rest of their army. Nissa stumbled over her words, feeling as if she were coming out of a dream. "We need to stop! _Now_!"

Alesha gave her a quizzical look- they hadn't even made their way all that far into the pass, and weren't even properly surrounded by mountains. Their march into the chilling mountain range had hardly even begun, so it seemed strange for something to already be amiss. However, with a slow gesture she gave the command, and slowly it was passed down through their ranks until all that remained of their march were confused, nervous sounds of people stepping and shuffling in place.

"What's the matter?" Emmara asked, drifting close to Nissa's side.

"They're here... hundreds of them." Nissa gulped nervously as she pointed into the wall of snow and fog.

"No!" Yasova gasped. "Had they already heard we were coming!?"

"They must have planted spies along the route we took to get here." Anafenza growled, hand already gripping the hilt of her blade.

"It's strange, normally the Jeskai forces are a lot less forward than this." Alesha remarked, although she, too, appeared to be ready to fight. "They usually hide and attack in small numbers, relying on ambushes. This... this isn't like them."

From out of the mist, as Alesha spoke, a single figure emerged- a young man with a shaved head wearing the robes of a monk instead of the armor of someone surging into battle. His pace was calm and slow, and in her impatience Alesha strode forward to met him, unsheathing her blade.

"Alesha, wait!" Anafenza hissed, but her wife responded with stubborn silence as she shrugged away from hr reach and continued to go to meet their adversary. And, as she did so, they could only watch in nervous apprehension as more and more Jeskai warriors emerged from the fog- they, however, pushed forward only enough so that they could be seen, and waited far behind their leader, just as they were doing.

"Strange..." Anafenza remarked as she carefully scanned the crowd.

"You see it, too, huh?" Yasova remarked.

"See what?" Nissa questioned. "Aside from the massive army that's come to greet us."

"There isn't a mage among them. It could be that they have them stationed in the back, but... it seems as if all of them are men." Anafenza explained. "What sort of fool doesn't bring a single mage to a battle?"

"There's inexperience, but then there's just pain stupidity." Yasova narrowed her eyes. "What are they planning...?"

Meanwhile, Anafenza finally came face to face with her foe, and was quick to raise her blade out in front of her before they were close enough to exchange blows. She didn't want him anywhere near her, not while his intentions were unclear. He stopped, suddenly seeming incredibly nervous as he half-raised his hands, ready to defend himself, but made no move to attack.

"Tae Jin- you certainly know how to make an entrance. And here I thought those of the Jeskai Way were more subtle in their actions." She growled and she gave him a quick glance over. "Not even a weapon to defend yourself with? What are you even playing at- do you take me for a fool?"

"You're no fool, Alesha, I know that far too well." Tae Jin spoke up, and Alesha couldn't help but feel a twinge of surprise that he called her by her desired name.

"Then you're mocking me- coming here to face me with nothing but the clothes on your back. I was raised under the assumption I wouldn't wield magic, you know, I can handle myself in a fight even with an experienced monk like yourself!" She snapped.

"No- I'm not- I wasn't-!" Tae Jin stumbled over his words.

"I'd pick your words carefully if I were you." Alesha warned him. "They may be the last ones you ever say."

"Please, wait! I ask that you please hear me out!" Tae Jin surprisingly begged.

"Why should I listen to a traitor like you!?" Alesha snarled. "You betrayed your Khan and sided with that tyrant, Zurgo. I haven't the time to listen to men who want nothing but power- I've done enough listening!"

"Fine... if you won't listen..." Tae Jin spoke as he gave a very subtle nod to the army at his back. Alesha clutched her blade, expecting to have to use it soon enough. Tae Jin wore no armor, only traditional robes- it would be very easy to plunge her blade into his flesh with all the openings he left her. However, instead of fighting, he dropped to his knees in a fluid motion, as if it had been painfully practiced to be as smooth a gesture as possible, placed his hands in front of him with his fingers digging into the snow, and lowered his head.

"H-hey!" Alesha gasped in surprise as she watched the hundreds of others he had brought along with him do the very same. "What is this!? Get up!"

"Not until my intentions are made clear to you." Tae Jin said stubbornly. "My only wish has been to keep the people of my clan safe- I've only done what I needed to do to avoid conflict, not out of a need to gain power or prestige. We've only come before you today to ask for peace."

"This... this isn't some trick, is it?" Alesha asked. "If it is, you're in the perfect position for a beheading."

"None whatsoever, you have my word as the acting Khan of the Jeskai Way." He insisted. "We seek to make peace and to aid you in your quest."

"...But why?" She asked him, finally lowering her blade.

"...I only tell you this because I seek to gain your trust. I'm putting the lives of hundreds at risk by telling you..." He muttered, looking down at the snow-covered ground with a look of heavy concern. "We are losing our connection to the elemental forces- the fires of this land are starting to become snuffed out..." He paused, balling his hands into fists as he hung his head in shame.

"The ghostfire that once burned so brightly among our clan is almost no more."

* * *

 

The Jeskai palace was a massive structure that was hidden deep within the mountains beneath a cloak of magic as well as snow. At first, it seemed like all there was to see was an old, dilapidated gate, it's paint flaking off and stone starting to crumble away. However, once they passed through it, the storm that raged throughout the mountain range died down completely, and they found themselves transported to a completely different area altogether, far away from the heart of the snowy mountains where they had been.

The palace was on the very edge of a grand cliff, surrounded on all sides by rivers and waterfalls that tumbled down the sheer cliff face and into the dark abyss below. Clouds hung in the air around the top of the structure, hiding the palace's true height from view as a cool breeze coaxed them along. And, looking out beyond the cliff all that could be seen was an ocean of thick, gray clouds, hiding all but the tops of mountains that were scattered below.

Nissa looked around as they made their way towards the massive fortress, noticing the two dragons who had accompanied them there stop to rest at the gate they had just entered through. The land the palace was build on seemed to permeate peace and even they, who were strangers to the area, seemed to know and observe it's silent wants. Along the road, she spied a few people, some paying them mind, others completely ignoring them as they meditated or worked the land. Some even had children with them, and held them back as they passed. Everywhere she looked, things looked a lot less like a region ruled by a warlord in a kingdom almost fueled by battle and more like a peaceful settlement untouched by even the concept of war.

And, even stranger still, as she spied more and more people as they drew closer to the palace, she had hardly seen a single girl.

They were welcomed into the palace, which was absolutely silent on the inside. Not a person seemed to speak, although they met their eyes and nodded in greeting. They seemed to know that Alesha and her army weren't there to bring any sort of unwelcome fight, and went about their business. There was hardly any manner of decoration outside of greenery- the only thing that stood out were all manner of dragon statues that were kept impressively in good condition despite how old the stone they were made of was. They all seemed to resemble the same dragon- one with mighty horns and feathery wings like an angel.

"Alesha, might I speak to you and your fellow Khans in private?" Tae Jin asked. "The rest of you may freely roam the palace, I only ask that you keep from interrupting those who are in meditation."

"I assume you want to speak to us more about what you told me before- about the ghostfire?" Alesha pried as she followed after him before turning to Nissa and Emmara who had begun to follow after her.

"What about the ghostfire?" Nissa pried.

"I'm sorry, but I must ask that the two of you stay here with the others." Alesha said, giving nothing away. "This is a matter that should stay between Khans."

"But-" Nissa began to argue.

"We'll be fine. Tae Jin doesn't seem to pose any danger, at least not for now. There's simply things that shouldn't concern you, as a freelance drifter." Alesha sharply explained.

"But something doesn't seem right. Something seems strange about this place..." Nissa looked about the grand palace, glancing at attendants and guards that passed by, not bothering to hide her discomfort.

"Alesha, are you coming?" Anafenza called as they were led away by Tae Jin.

"Stay here." Alesha groaned sternly, pointing a commanding finger in Nissa's face before whirling around and catching up with the others. Nissa bit her lip, wanting to argue, but said nothing as she watched them be led down the hallway and out of sight.

"What do you mean something doesn't seem right? This place is so quiet and peaceful." Emmara argued. "You seem horribly tense."

"The land... the air, the leylines in this place, everything seems off..." Nissa remarked. "It reminds me of how Zendikar felt the day it fell to chaos. Something important is missing here, and it's been missing for quite some time by the looks of it."

* * *

 

"Where are you taking us, exactly?" Alesha asked as Tae Jin led them up a long, winding staircase. "Not into a trap, I hope."

"Do you still not trust me that much, even now?" He asked her.

"Excuse me if I can't fully let my guard down around a man who folded so easily to Zurgo." Alesha narrowed her eyes. Tae Jin suddenly stopped and turned to face her, a look of frustration on his face, much to Alesha and the others surprise.

"I told you, I only did what I did to keep this clan safe- _my_ clan safe!" He snapped. "I couldn't risk fighting against him, I didn't want my first act as Khan to be to put my people in danger. Narset trusted me with this post, I couldn't..."

"Narset _what_?" Anafenza asked. "What do you mean she 'trusted you'?"

"Narset... she left this clan long ago- long before Zurgo's takeover. I watched her all my life- my gifted older sister blessed with magic, trusted with the fate of the clan before she was even given her blessed gift from the gods. I hid in her shadow for so long, too blinded by my own jealousy to notice that the fate of leading the Jeskai Way wasn't what Narset wanted."

"You're lying! Narset was a brave and brilliant leader! I only ever met her once in battle, but she hardly seemed to type to want to abandon her post!" Yasova shouted. "You can't possibly expect us all to believe that all of that was lies, can you?"

"She was a brave and brilliant leader because that's how she was taught she should be. But, it wore her down. She made public appearances less and less, and locked herself away in meditation sometimes even for days. To become a Khan was the only life she had ever known, and she fought against her own nature because that's what she was told all her life that she needed to be!" Tae Jin explained earnestly.

"The moment there was news that Zurgo intended on taking over and had plans on replacing the then ruling Khans with those who would align themselves with him, Narset finally took that chance to slip away. She trusted me with the clan, as well as our most well-kept secret."

"What you told me about the ghostfire..." Alesha mentioned as Tae Jin shook his head regrettably.

"I'm sure you've noticed, but the number of girls within the Jeskai Way is very slim. Almost all of our magic users are either older women or elderly- and they have given birth to fewer and fewer girls." He explained solemnly. "Narset was told it's because out land has been cursed by the passing of Ugin, the spirit dragon. Ancient writings have said that the magic that mages within the Jeskai Way are blessed with was given to us by the originator of all dragons- and that magic was used to help kill him. Ever since, our clan was cursed, producing fewer and fewer women who were blessed with Ugin's magic. Narset was burdened with that knowledge as Khan, and now I have to keep this secret as well."

"...So where are you taking, us, then?" Alesha asked cautiously.

"To meet with the elders- the only living enlightened ones left within the clan." He explained. "The Khan of the Jeskai is the one everyone looks to for orders and to lead... but the elders are the ones who have the final say in all things. If we are to align ourselves with you, we need to appeal to them first- because I believe bringing peace to this kingdom will be the first step in breaking the curse left upon the Jeskai Way."

"And they'll agree to meet with us?" Yasova questioned.

"They've heard of your exploits, we all have. Whispers and rumors have been flooding this place ever since Zurgo came here to force us into an alliance." Tae Jin told her as he continued his trek up the steps. "Whether or not they'll allow an alliance with your forces is a whole other story, though."

Their journey led them to the very top floor of the palace, where almost no walls hid the breathtaking view of the snowy peaks they had just come from. Clouds passed by lazily, and tiny flakes of snow danced about along the stone floors. Banners of brilliant red adorned with the mark of the Jeskai Way danced in the breeze, at first obscuring the group of people who waited for them at the end of the long, open walkway.

They awaited them each on individual stone benches, legs drawn up politely and eyes gazing back at them in silent judgment. They were the very pictures of grace, but they had eyes of tired soldiers who had seen wars come and go multiple times. Naturally, all of them were women, but what was most striking was the range of ages between the seven that sat in wait. The youngest among them was a woman who looked a decade older than Alesha, her belly large and round, carrying an unborn member of the next generation. The rest of them seemed to only grow older and older, a collection of wrinkled skin and silvery hair, looking like someone had breathed life into and given human form to dust.

The eldest among them- a woman who seemed doll like with how small she was- was the first to speak, her voice seeming to not carry the same feeling of age that her withering body did.

"Alesha, former Khan of the Mardue Horde- dragon speaker- we have been waiting for you."


	10. Hidden Secrets of a Tainted Past

Nissa ran her hand along the stone wall of the hallway, holding Emmara's hand with the other. They had wandered down deep into the heart of the palace, where hardly the light of a torch guided their way. Tae Jin had given them free reign of the massive structure, and nobody had certainly stopped them from delving deep into the bowels of the mighty building- in fact, hardly anyone was around the begin with.

Hardly a soul passed through these halls, and soon they could only rely on the green glow emitted from Nissa's staff instead of the light of torches that looked like they hadn't been lit in years. Cobwebs could be seen drifting along the ceiling like old ghosts that had refused to pass on. Even the hallway started to look old and dilapidated, with cracks showing in the stone and old vines curling out from the rock to drape along the walls and the floor. In truth, it started to look more like a dungeon than the halls of a grand palace.

"So familiar... such familiar power'mrakul..." A whisper echoed in Nissa's mind. She shook her head as she continued to follow the leylines.

In the darkness, despite the light she had with her, they were almost as good as blind- however, within her mind's eye, Nissa could see everything clearly and there was plenty to see. The leylines that stretched low beneath the palace scattered and spread all around chaotically, leading Nissa in all directions into the darkness. But the mana that pulsed through them was weak, and some even drifted off into nothingness, like the cobwebs that hung all around them: limp and starting to dissipate like smoke- starting to die.

The air around the palace when they had entered had seemed peaceful, but looking back on it Nissa began to slowly realize the atmosphere was silent and stagnant, just like it had been the day of Zendikar's fall.

"Ah!" Nissa was forced to stop, feeling Emmara tug on her arm. Turning around she caught Emmara straightening herself up, freeing her foot from the tangle of a tree root. "Ouch... sorry..."

"Are you alright!?" Nissa gasped. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine, I promise. I just got tripped up, that's all." Emmara assured her, peering down at her foot anyway just to make sure. "It's so hard to see down here, how are you not even stumbling?"

"I've been using the leylines." Nissa admitted. "I'm sorry, I should have considered how hard it is for you to see down here. I've been letting curiosity get the better of me- if you want, we can turn back."

"No!" Emmara exclaimed, much to Nissa's surprise. "No... you just... You looked so concerned when we arrived here, I don't want to force us to stop now that we've come this far! Your staff helps well enough, I just need to be more careful, that's all." She took another step forward and flinched, and Nissa felt a wave of guilt flow over her before settling into her stomach.

"Stop, stop! Please, sit down, don't push yourself." She gasped, placing her hands on Emmara's shoulders. "I'm sorry, I should have come here by myself. It's my own business anyway, I shouldn't mix you up in it."

"Nissa, it's just my ankle, there's no need to be so worried." Emmara insisted, but despite that she gave in to Nissa demands and slowly sat herself down onto the ground. She slid off her boot and extended her leg, allowing Nissa to hold her foot gently in her hands and examine it in the green glow of her staff. "You're so on edge, what in the world is the matter?"

"...It's hard to explain in a way that would make sense. It's another reason why I've insisted on staying on my own so long- why I've been aimlessly drifting for years, never accomplishing anything." Nissa explained as she reached into her pack with her spare hand, rummaging around to look for anything to help bind up Emmara's foot. "Do you recall back in the Forest of Rot, what Feyomsi said about me?"

"I don't... quite recall."

"He said I had darkness in my heart. I didn't have any ill intentions, mind you, but... he wasn't far from the truth." Nissa admitted, pulling out an almost used-up roll of bandages. There was very little left, and they seemed on the older side, but they would do. "During the fall of Zendikar, everything was corrupted: the land, the people... and even me. There's a twisted piece of me that I don't understand... but I want to understand it. I want to find out what it wants, and I want to find out what happened to Zendikar. I want to find out why I lost everything, and this... this darkness in my heart is my only lead. And I'm always afraid of where it will take me, and by extension where it will take the people I let get close to me."

"Nissa, I-"

"I know we've made an agreement- I know what I offered, and I still want you here with me. None of that has changed." Nissa paused wrapping Emmara's foot to look back at her, gazing deep into her eyes. In this light they seemed like sparkling emeralds- just as precious and just as beautiful, and she looked back at her without an ounce of judgment. If she let her in to see the twisted side of her, would she still look at her with such trusting eyes? "I just don't want you to get hurt..."

"Hush..." Emmara spoke up as she reached out to gently stroke Nissa's cheek. She flinched away at first, but Emmara's was patient, and waited for her to relax and rest her face against her still-outstretched hand. "Whatever darkness is inside of you, it's not going to chase me away. You agreed to take me with you, so I could find myself and my purpose. And to that end, it would be only fair for you to seek out answers for yourself as well. I don't mind being led into the darkness, so long as you're here with me."

"But what if-" Nissa began to protest.

"But nothing, Nissa. I wouldn't have come this far if I wasn't serious about this." Emmara cut her off with a smile. "Plus it's just my foot. I just need to rest a little bit- nothing serious." She playfully wiggled her toes before retracting her foot and removing her hand from Nissa's cheek.

"You know... you're a lot stronger than I first took you for." Nissa said guiltily. "I'm sorry..."

"You'll come to find I'm still full of surprises." Emmara grinned as she shuffled closer, situating herself next to Nissa. "Now, while we're here, maybe I could learn a little more about you. I'd like you know, if I may, about Zendikar."

* * *

 

"Was my arrival that obvious?" Alesha asked the council of enlightened ones. "Were you so sure I'd eventually travel here to meet with you?"

The group of women looked among one another, each one seeming to chuckle as if reacting to the actions of a child. The youngest among them found herself unable to restrain her actions and pressed her fingers against her drawn-up lips. Alesha, however, failed to see the humor in having asked such a simple question.

"I fail to see what exactly is so funny." She snapped impatiently.

"My elders, please, Alesha has come to discuss the potential of forming an-" Tae Jin interjected, very obviously attempting to keep their meeting on track and very far away from any potential argument. However, without a word, the oldest among the group of enlightened women raised her hand and he grew immediately silent and shrunk back.

"Now, now, there's no need to be hasty. We've been waiting for this meeting for quite some time, and it would be irresponsible to rush such things now." She said sternly, but with a smile, and turned to Alesha as she continued to speak. "For you see, we've been waiting much longer than simply from when you we're overthrown by Zurgo, my child. Those who came before us, who have now since passed on into the spirit world, foresaw the birth of a child who would be blessed with the heart of a dragon- a human girl who would bridge the gap between our people and the dragons of this land and would seek to lead us into an era of peace. And that child, Alesha, was you."

"How... how can you be so sure?" Alesha asked, sounding skeptical.

"And how can we be sure this isn't some kind of trick?" Yasova asked, taking a protective stance at Alesha's side.

"What reason would we have to lie to you?" One of the other women spoke up, her voice coarse and gravelly. "We are a people who are in no position to try and trick anyone- it's far too great a risk. Using you and leading you along with made up stories wouldn't benefit us in the long run."

"Your magic..." Alesha spoke up.

"How much has Tae Jin told you, girl?" A third asked as all seven of them seemed to turn their attention toward the young, inexperienced Khan in question, who withered under their gaze.

"He told me enough to gain my trust." Alesha explained to them. "About how your clan is producing fewer and fewer girls and that you seven alone are the only ones within your clan to wield the ghostfire."

"Not quite the skilled warriors I'm sure you've been told stories about, are we?" The eldest among them cackled. "We wasted so many of those who were blessed with our gift in our pointless wars. There was a time where women who wielded the ghostfire were highly regarded among us, but at the same time were large enough in number to be disposable. So many of our girls were gifted with the power back when I was young, we never even considered for a second to keep them safe here within the palace walls and instead sent them out to do battle and to hunt dragons."

"We were fools." Another remarked bitterly, shaking her head as her long, white hair fell in her face. "We only realized when it was far too late that the gods no longer smile upon our clan."

"The newest generation among us was almost completely made up of boys- boys who will be taught to fight and will do their part in protecting our clan, but will never be able to receive the blessing of magic." The youngest spoke up, her hand resting over her round belly. "I alone and the youngest woman in our clan who was gifted with the magic of enlightenment. The others were simply blessed with other, simpler gifts."

"Valued members of our clan as they may be, they too are a sign that the flames of the ghostfire are dwindling within our clan." Another one of the elderly women shook her head. "We continue to have hope in the next generation, but over the years, it's become harder and harder to ignore."

"There's a tale we share with all new Khans of the Jeskai Way- each new leader must share the burden of the tainted history of our clan. We shared this history with Tae Jin, and with Narset, and with the Khans before her. They alone are told the secret that the Jeskai were no better than the other clans- no less savage murderers than the others. And you, too, must know of the sins our ancestors committed." The eldest spoke, bowing her head in shame.

"Tae Jin told me it was because they killed Ugin, the originator of the dragons of this kingdom." Alesha mentioned.

"The great elderdragon, Ugin, saw potential in our people, and in a time where humans were slaves and pets to the dragons, he shared knowledge with them and granted the women of our clan a portion of his power. They were able to wield his fire that was hot enough to leave no trace of all it burned, but also his knowledge. Ugin, in an age where dragons held absolute power, wished to usher in an age of harmony.

"However, the humans saw this as an opportunity and gained his trust under false pretenses. They waited for the perfect time to strike, when Ugin had shared enough of his knowledge and his magic, and using what they had been given they rose up and killed the being who had granted them with so much power. It was Ugin's death that spurred the human's uprising and ruined the moral of the dragon's of this land. It was the Jeskai's act of betrayal that threw this land out of balance." She paused, and a hush fell over all seven of the enlightened ones. They all appeared to react to the story in almost tangible shame.

"So you say your clan was cursed for killing a dragon?" Anafenza asked them. "I've never heard of a dragon who could cast curses."

"We weren't cursed for the killing a mere dragon, girl." The eldest spoke darkly. "We were punished, because our ancestors killed a god."

* * *

 

"Zendikar was a beautiful kingdom- a mighty land that was the product of the joining of multiple, smaller kingdoms many, many years ago." Nissa mused as she looked dreamily up a the stone ceiling. "The forest kingdom, home to the elves who were deeply connected to the trees where they made their homes, the vast wilderness where mountains hung in the air like clouds and canyons cut deep into the earth, whose peaks and valleys were protected by the kor, and the massive, churning waves of ocean kingdom that was home to the merfolk. The heart of the kingdom was situated along the coast that was made up almost completely of pristine, white marble cliffs. If you stood in the tallest tower of the castle, no matter in what direction you looked, every view of Zendikar was breathtaking."

"It must have been quite the feat to bring such a diverse group of subjects together." Emmara said. "Back in Ravnica, I can't even imagine something like that happening."

"It was thanks to our wise leaders that we were able to come together as one people." Nissa said with an air of pride. "Ula was a powerful leader among the merfolk, able to command armies with ease with his stunning amounts of charisma. Cosi hailed from the wilderness and was considered the wisest among the kor, and was able to persuade the solitary elves to align themselves with their already expansive kingdom. And there was Emeria-"

Nissa's tale abruptly stopped mid-sentence, her next word audibly dying in her throat and coming out as only a choked noise. She turned her gaze down to the ground as she clenched her fists in discomfort.

"Nissa, is something the matter?" Emmara asked, leaning in closer.

"Just a... bitter memory..." Nissa muttered as she shook her head. "Emeria was an angel, and a powerful one at that. She was the closest thing I've ever seen to a god... and she was the one who brought ruin to the kingdom I loved."

"What!? Why!?" Emmara asked in shock. "To become an angel means you are pure of heart. To be an angel and to do something so awful... it doesn't make any sense."

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. I... I never got the chance to ask her, and she never saw fit to explain herself. She twisted the very mana that held the land together, and turned it into a realm of chaos and death..." Nissa frowned sharply. "In the end, she took a new name, and called herself Emrakul, a name that will haunt me until the day I die."

"What happened to her? Where is she now?" Emmara asked, sounding hesitant. "I-if a person so horrible is still out there, she needs to be stopped!"

"She remains in the ruined kingdom she once brought prosperity to, as nothing but a rotting corpse." Nissa said darkly, hanging her head. "I should know... because I killed her. I mortally wounded her and while she lay at my feet, vulnerable and bleeding, I choked what little life she had out of her with my own, two hands. I killed the woman who was responsible for the death of everything I loved. I can still remember how it felt vividly to this day... And how her death brought me no satisfaction. I didn't save my kingdom by doing so- I didn't save my wife or my people or even the forests where I was born. I killed her because I had nothing left, and wanted to take everything away from her. And in the end I realized I had become really, truly alone."

Nissa jumped as she felt Emmara rest her head on her shoulder and reach out to place a hand over one of her fists. At first she attempted to pull away, but Emmara only pressed herself closer, and gripped her hand tightly.

"You're not alone anymore, I'll make sure of it!" She told her, lifting her head up so that she could press her forehead against Nissa's. Up this close, she could see as her eyes began to grow moist and tears pooling around the edges of them. "I...I know I can't replace any of what you lost, but I can be here for you now. No matter what, until our journey's end, I'll be here, regardless of what I have to endure." She reached around with her other hand to grasp at the other of Nissa's, and gently coaxed them out of fists to that she could lace her fingers through hers. "The darkness in your past or your heart isn't going to chase me away."

"Emmara... Emmara, I..." Nissa mumbled emotionally. She reached up to wipe at her eyes with the back of her hand, fingers still entwined with Emmara's. However, before she could open the flood gates and continue what she wanted to say she felt something against her now tear-soaked hand- something cooling and light... something like a breeze.

"Do you feel that?" She asked through sniffles as she looked out into the darkness of the corridor.

"F-feel what?" Emmara asked, trying to grasp at the situation through the haze of emotion.

"Sshh..." Nissa gently shushed her as she perked up one of her ears. At first, there seemed to be nothing but silence and shadows and the sound of their own breathing. But, as they both strained to listen, the faintest of whistles echoed from somewhere in the darkness. "...It's wind."

"But from where?" Emmara questioned with a tilt of her head. "We're well underground by this point... Is there an exit somewhere?"

Nissa slowly rose to her feet, offering Emmara her hand as she did so. She could feel something deep within the depths of the darkness, just as she had in the Forest of Rot. It was something that filled her with dread and doubt, and demanded she turn away, and yet a part of her was tempted. The leylines that surrounded them pulsed weakly, drawing scant amounts of mana from somewhere in the darkness that was obscured from even Nissa's vision.

"It's this way..." Nissa remarked. "Are you okay to walk?"

"I'm fine, I just need to be careful." Emmara gave Nissa a reassuring nod.

Nissa made sure to keep a slow pace for her companion as she led them once again into the inky blackness of the hallway, even though anticipation was making all of her nerves practically scream with impatience. The further they went, the heavier and more oppressive the feelings she felt became. Something seemed to push against her with unseen hands, and whispered in a tongue only she could understand not to continue. Despite this, Nissa pushed onward, her need to know stronger than the forces that sought to deter her.

"Something... feels strange..." Emmara spoke up.

"Strange?" Nissa questioned, looking to her companion in surprise. "You... you can feel it, too?"

"I can't explain it, I can't see anything but I can feel..." Emmara frowned as she clutched at her chest. She seemed horribly troubled, and the expression on her face almost completely matched how Nissa felt, pushing passed the invisible forces that begged her not to continue. "...There's a heavy feeling of sadness here. It's so strong I feel like crying, but I don't know why. My heart... is _aching_."

"Sadness?" Nissa questioned as she searched for herself. She could feel the oppressive energy seeping from out of the darkness that saturated the leylines and filled the land with mana. It was the thing that reminded her of Zendikar the most as she had left it- emptiness, loss, and a deep, unshakable feeling of melancholy.

They came to a dead end, separate smaller corridors breaking off from where they were, most ending in dead ends blocked off by fallen rubble. From there, there was nowhere to go but back the way they had come, and all that lay ahead of them was a wall marked with the symbol of the Jeskai Way- a massive dragon's eye that looked back at them, peering endlessly into the darkness.

"It's here." Nissa stated confidently as she felt a faint breeze blow passed her. The air around the wall felt colder and less stagnant. "It's just beyond this wall."

"If it's blocked off, maybe we shouldn't go any further..." Emmara said cautiously. "Maybe it's something we're now allowed to see." The gravity of their situation had suddenly caught up to Emmara, who was looking around the dark corridor nervously. "The people of the Jeskai clearly have blocked this place off, we could be committing a grave sin by continuing."

"The stones here seem weak, I could easily get us through." Nissa said, ignoring Emmara's words of warning as she balled her hand into a fist.

"Nissa, stop!" Emmara pleaded as she reached out to grab her hand and pull it downward. "We can't just go busting down walls, especially while Alesha is trying to bridge and alliance with the Jeskai. We can't go making trouble for her now!"

"Why are you suddenly so-" Nissa began to protest as she turned to meet Emmara's desperate gaze. "...you're shaking. What's the matter?"

"Huh!? I-I'm fine, it's nothing!" She exclaimed as she let go of Nissa completely and rested a hand on the wall to steady herself. "I'm fine, it's just nerves, I swear!"

Nissa narrowed her eyes, and Emmara withered under her gaze. However, before either of them could speak, a deep, opposing rumble echoed all around them, followed by the sound of rock scraping slowly against rock. Dry, dead roots fell from the wall and ceiling, as well as bits of rubble, kicking up centuries of dust and dirt.

"Shit! A cave-in!?" Nissa gasped as she pulled Emmara away from the wall and readied herself to start running. An overwhelming crack that shook the entire hallway cut her off, as a slice of blindingly bright light worked it's way from the floor to the ceiling up the wall that had stood in their way. It ran right down the middle of the dragon's eye symbol, filling the immediate area with light and even more fresh air that was cold enough to send a shiver up Nissa's spine. She pulled Emmara close, still ready to book it back the way they had come at any moment.

The wall before them suddenly shifted violently, and a rumble shook the very ground where they stood as the now two halves of the wall began to slowly split apart, ripping apart roots and crumbling slightly itself, not having been moved probably since it had been built to hide whatever lay beyond it. Both Nissa ad Emmara shielded their eyes from both the light and the immense cloud of dust that was flung into the air.

"How in the world did you do that!?" Nissa asked over the rumble that had started to subside.

"I didn't do it on purpose or anything, I swear!" Emmara cried. "It wasn't... I didn't..."

As the two of them lowered their guard, they beheld the hidden chamber in stunned silence. It was a domed chamber, with windows looking out over the same sea of clouds that the palace did, although they drifted by just a little bit closer. Plant growth sprung from cracks in the floor and the walls, and a soft blanket of moss covered the ground in large patches. It looked like there were stone statues like the ones they had seen inside the better parts of the palace, or at least there had been, only remaining as torsos and feet that were covered by moss and weeds. It had the look of a long-forgotten secret garden. And, in the center of the room there was a pool of water that settled around a massive hedron that stuck awkwardly out of the calm surface. The way it lay seemed as if it had been haphazardly dropped there.

"What... is this place?" Emmara asked, standing on the edge of the threshold while Nissa ventured inward, pushing passed overgrown bushed and stepping over thick roots to make her way towards the center of the room. "Nissa, wait!" However, Nissa ignored her, all of her senses centering on the large stone hedron. The room itself was quiet, save for Emmara calling out to her, but from Nissa's point of view the chamber was chaotically loud, energy that poured out of the stone feeling as if it were assaulting her. It felt thick, and viscous, as if she were trying to press forward through sap, not freely flowing like a stream like mana should have felt.

"This is..." Nissa muttered to herself as she stepped into the pool of water. Her feet were immediately submerged in the freezing cold liquid, and she froze where she stood as the ripples that spread out from her ankles seeped toward the hedron. The water lightly lapped against the old stone before rippling back towards her, much more slowly and weakly. And, as it flowed back over her feet, Nissa felt her body rocked with an overwhelming feeling of emotion. Images flashed before her eyes, too fast for her to actually process, and her ears began to ring. Her vision grew cloudy as she felt the familiar sting of tears, and she stumbled back, pulling one foot out of the water and somehow freeing herself from whatever spell had befallen her.

"You..." She stammered, feeling tears streak down her cheeks as she looked back up toward the hedron. A weak, slow pulse rocked her vision over and over again, but everything else had vanished. "You're... dying."

"Nissa!" A scream from Emmara tore her out of her trance, and before she could turn around she felt someone roughly grasp her shoulder and drag her completely from the water. In her surprise, she dropped her staff as a blade was pressed against her throat.

"Huh!?" She gasped sharply as she strained herself to look, finding an older-looking monk standing behind her, glaring daggers back at her. And, in the corner of her vision, she could see about a dozen more of them, two of which were holding back Emmara who was visibly struggling. "What's going on here!?"

"What's going on is that you're trespassing. This is sacred ground and you are dirtying it with your very presence." The monk hissed angrily in her ear. "No one should be allowed access to this chamber! You must have forced your way inside!"

"But we didn't! We-" Nissa began to protest before she felt him roughly twist her arm behind her back, threatening to pull it from it's socket and break it. She hissed in pain and gritted her teeth.

"Silence!" He snapped. "You will both be brought before the council of the enlightened. They alone will be the ones who will decide your punishment. But I warn you, it's clear even to me that you outsiders have already learned too much."

* * *

 

"A god..." The words felt heavy on Alesha's tongue. She had heard stories of gods taking on tangible forms and living among humans, but they were tales of faraway lands and ancient times. "All my life I was taught Ugin was simply a powerful elderdragon."

"It was the form he chose to take." The eldest of the council explained. "He watched over this land like a person would watch over a harvest. He oversaw the cycle of both dragons and humans rising to power many times, trying to find the perfect balance of power between us. Most gods wouldn't care so deeply as to lower themselves to our level and walk among the filthy ground with us, but Ugin found our kingdom to be especially precious, and yearned to bring peace to our land."

"Why... why would humans seek to kill a god!?" Yasova demanded to know. "They're the ones responsible for blessing us with magic! It... it doesn't make sense!"

"Human greed is a horrific thing, child. It can warp the mind and taint the soul and drown an entire land in chaos." Another one of the elders spoke up. "It is possible our ancestors learned of Ugin's meddling, and didn't see fit that they should be manipulated as they had been. They longed for freedom from dragons, and saw no road to peace. They feared that Ugin would take what he had given him in order to continue his cycle. And so, they stopped the cycle with their own hands, and plunged this kingdom into chaos out of fear."

"But..." The youngest spoke up, looking to Alesha with a hopeful expression. "Though he is dead, Ugin used the very last bits of his magic to have his will live on. He placed his hopes into one last girl- a scrap of his soul. She would be blessed with strength and the power to move the hearts of dragons, just as he had. Her gift would be Ugin's last wish: to finally bring peace to this land he loved enough to die for. Since the prophecy of her birth we have called this girl the dragon speaker. And there is no doubt that the girl we have been waiting for is you."

"So you're saying... It's Ugin's magic who made me who I am..." Alesha asked, her voice quivering slightly as she looked down at her hands. "He made me a-"

"You are solely responsible for who you have become. Ugin's magic changed nothing about that." The eldest assured her. "You alone are the reason you stand before us today, a woman gifted with a powerful magic. You were chosen because of your strength and your heart to bear his gift, not changed by it."

"... How can you be so sure?" Alesha asked, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Alesha what are you saying?" Anafenza gasped.

"Before, I was so lost about who I was. I didn't know my own, true identity and it haunted me my entire young life. What if I am who I am because Ugin's magic willed me to be this way? I... I've been so sure of myself... of who I truly am... But if my destiny wasn't mine to decide than was my identity decided for me as well? Was it forced upon me!?"

"Nothing has been forced upon you, my child. You are who you are because of your own will and your own destiny, and that hasn't changed. You've been given Ugin's gift, but you have always been your own person." The eldest spoke, a very picture of calm before Alesha who had begun to lose her composure. "Come closer, please. I wish to see you more closely."

Alesha was hesitant at first, uncertainty hanging over her and present in her anxious, stiff stance. Eventually, though, she relented, and slowly made her way towards the eldest of the council, passing by the other women who sat in reverent silence. They were like statues whose only movement came from their eyes that followed her as she passed. She finally stopped before the eldest woman, her eyes cast down at the floor where the tip of her cane was rested.

"Remove your helmet for me, if you would." She requested. Alesha obeyed, taking her helmet off and shaking her hair free. Flinching in surprise, she felt the elderly woman before her reach out and run her velvety-soft hands along her jaw and rested her fingers just below her chin.

"Raise your head, child, and look at me." She said in a scolding tone. Waveringly, Alesha obeyed, uneasily meeting the old woman's gaze. She back smiled at her sweetly, somehow creating more wrinkles on her old, tired face as she did so. However, her eyes seemed to be still full of youth and shone brilliantly as she examined Alesha closely. "Who knew such a beautiful girl would be forged in a war such as ours."

"Y-you flatter me..." Alesha stammered.

"It's not flattery, it's the truth- and so is this." The old woman reached out and ran her slim fingers through a stray lock of Alesha's hair. "You are Alesha, and always have been, even during your years of uncertainty. I am one of the last who has the gift of enlightenment, you know, my knowledge is the knowledge of the gods. And I can tell you with every bit of certainty that you were never a boy who was turned into a girl to fit the trappings of destiny."

"I... I..." Alesha muttered, feeling as if she was moments away from allowing her emotions to spill over.

The sudden noise of the doors they had come through being thrown open grabbed everyone's attention, and Alesha was forced to pull away from the older woman's touch.

"My Khan! My ladies of the council of the enlightened!" A head monk strode in, tailed by a group of others who were similarly dressed. "We have urgent business!"

"What of?" One of the older woman asked. "Can't it wait, child?"

"I'm afraid not, enlightened one!" The monk snapped, motioning to the others behind him. "It appears that former Khan, Alesha, has brought trespassers into our midst!" Much to Alesha and the others surprise, both Nissa and Emmara were roughly shoved from the crowd before the council, Nissa catching Emmara before she stumbled and fell.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Alesha barked. "What did you two do!?"

"We didn't _do_ anything!" Nissa argued.

"Lies!" One of the monks snapped back.

"Explain yourselves!" The youngest of the enlightened council shouted. "What are these two accused of!?"

"They were caught trespassing deep below the palace, enlightened one!" The head monk stated furiously. "They beheld the Eye of Ugin!"


	11. Gaining Trust

A chaotic murmur washed over the group at the mention of the Eye of Ugin. The seven of the council of the enlightened looked at each other in concern, soft but quick whispers being shared among them. Alesha, however, remained quiet, her angry gaze fixed on Nissa who dared only catch quick side-glances.

"It was an accident!" Emmara spoke up suddenly, her voice twinged with desperation. "We didn't mean to... we had no idea what was down there! We had no intentions of doing anything disrespectful, we swear!"

"One doesn't simply accidentally come across our clan's most well kept secret, girl." One of the enlightened ones spoke up. "We hid it away so that no one would be able to locate it, and sealed it off with a spell only we seven know how to lift! The only way you could have possibly found it is if you forced your way through!"

She hadn't given an order, but there was a silent understanding among the monks that had brought Nissa and Emmara as they reached out and grabbed Nissa and Emmara roughly, pulling them apart. Emmara cried out in surprise as her arms were forced behind her back, and Nissa had to hold herself back from struggling to get to her side.

"We did no such thing!" Nissa snapped.

"Then how did you find the Eye!?" The youngest on the council asked.

"W-we followed the leylines!" Nissa attempted to explain. "But then we... I..." She peered down at the ground nervously. She still hadn't the faintest clue as to how they had opened up the chamber itself. It felt as if it had just happened- there hadn't been a single spell cast and she certainly hadn't been able to try and punch her way through. Try as she might to come up with a substantial answer, Nissa could only come up short. "I... don't know."

"Lies!" One of the monks shouted angrily. "One of you must be a spy of some sort! Tell us or we slit this girl's throat!" Nissa watched in horror as one of them held a knife up to Emmara's neck, who squeaked in fear as tears sprang from her eyes. She pulled against the hold of her captors, even though she wasn't sure what to do even if she freed herself. If she were to try and attack any of the monks- which a deep, primal part of her strongly wished to do- they wouldn't hesitate to harm Emmara in response.

"Wait!" Much to Nissa's surprise it was Alesha who spoke. She still looked furious, but she held her hand out half-outstretched. She clenched her teeth as she poured over what to say before shouting again. "... Don't hurt them!"

"Alesha, my child, who are these girls?" The eldest asked, not raising her voice but each word seeming to drop the temperature in the air by multiple degrees. "They're from among your ranks, are they not? Who are they to you?"

"... They're freelancers- not from any of the five clans. They've worked with us very closely and have proven themselves to be very helpful to our cause. They aren't spies... just idiots." Alesha said, her last words overflowing with bite. "I trusted them to conduct themselves better than this."

"That still doesn't explain how they got inside." Another one of the council said suspiciously. "We had a very powerful magic guarding that place. No mere wandering mage should have been able to open that chamber, we made sure of that."

"I-It was me!" Emmara called out, despite the fact a knife was still being held to her throat.

"Emmara, no!" Nissa snapped. "Don't take the fall for-"

"I'm not..." Emmara muttered. "I'm the one... who opened that door."

"Then you must be punished!" The head monk yelled. "My Khan! My ladies of the council of the enlightened, what shall be this girl's punishment!?"

"Stop!" Nissa cried out. "I'm the one that led her there! I'm the one that followed the leylines to that chamber, and I'm the one who truly beheld the Eye of Ugin! I- I don't know what that thing is, but I've learned more than what you would want. I'm the one you should punish, so leave Emmara out of this!"

"All of you will be silent!" The eldest spoke, raising her voice enough that it quivered under the strain. A hush fell over the room as she gazed back at Nissa and Emmara. "No one with ill will would be so willing to sacrifice themselves for the other. These two girls have committed a gave sin, but clearly had no ill intentions. Put down your weapons and bring them to me."

There was a slight hesitation, but slowly the knife that had been held as Emmara's throat was lowered and the two of them were pushed forward toward the council.

"Are you hurt?" Nissa asked in a hushed tone as they were forced to approach the council.

"I'm fine... I think..." Emmara gulped and rubbed her neck as the others stepped out of their way, ending with Alesha who gave them each a disappointed look, but no words as she, too, stepped to the side.

"Good, you may now leave us." The eldest said, looking to the group of monks with a nod.

"But, my lady-"

"If we need you again, it will be made known to you. However, for now, your services are no longer needed. I can sense these two pose no immediate threat." She assured them. "Now, return to your post. This isn't an interrogation, we don't need you to force these two to talk."

One by one, each monk began to file out of the room, leaving the one head monk behind who angrily looked back at his superior. She merely smiled at him, but something in her eyes was threatening as she spoke.

"If there's no more you wish to speak to us about, I ask that you leave us. Or will I have to force you to leave? I don't think either of us want that."

"My apologies..." He muttered, sounding none too pleased but giving a deep bow before he, too, left the room. Once again, a silence washed over them, save for the breeze that blew past.

"Now, we know that the two of you do not hail from our land. Where are you traveling from, if you don't mind me asking?" The eldest asked. Her words sounded kind, and yet had a strange forcefulness to them.

"I'm Nissa Revane. I'm a knight from the former kingdom of Zendikar." Nissa was the first to introduce herself.

" _That_ fallen kingdom?" One of the other elderly women asked. "I heard hardly anyone escaped. You must have had quite the strong will to make it out with your life."

"I made a promise that I would survive and live on to someone very close to me." Nissa nodded. "I was below the palace because this place... reminds me so much of Zendikar the day that it fell. The mana here... it's strange. Everything feels off balance- something isn't right, and... it's connected to what we found below your palace."

"An animist, are you?" The eldest asked with a slight chuckle. "I've met very few in my lifetime- yours is a very rare gift, and one that lends itself to a strong sense of curiosity."

"And what about you?" The youngest asked Emmara, who turned to meet her suspicious gaze. "You said you were the one who lifted the spell we put over the chamber- what sort of mage are you that you were able to do such a thing?"

Emmara was silent for a moment as she looked down at the ground. She rubbed at her arm, her stance growing uncomfortable.

"You have nothing to fear, my child. Whatever secrets you have they're safe with us." The eldest said.

"I... My name is Emmara Tandris, princess of the kingdom of Selesnya... the last remaining member of the royal family." Emmara spoke nervously as she looked to Alesha. She gave her a quiet nod, the news clearly being of no real surprise to her- they both knew she had begun piecing together Emmara's mysterious past before their journey had begun. "And, at present, I have no intention of returning."

"A Selesnian princess, is it...?" The eldest woman said thoughtfully before giving Emmara a knowing look. "Come closer, my child. There's something I need to confirm."

"Like what?" Emmara asked as she took a step forward. "What do you want to-"

"You don't need to speak. I can find what I need by myself." She said with a smile as she reached out and gently grasped at Emmara's arm. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, and Nissa could feel a sudden rush of mana, like a powerful wind, suddenly sweep all of them up. The literal wind suddenly picked up, chilling the surrounding area, but both Emmara and the eldest of the enlightened council remained still as if their hair and clothes weren't suddenly being whipped about by the wind. Nissa watched them closely, and for the briefest of moments, she was sure she saw the shape of a grand tree sprout within the expanse of leylines and mana, it's branches stretching outward and upward, like hands reaching toward the heavens.

"Ah, so that's it." The eldest said with a content smile as she pulled away and the air around them came to a quiet rest. Emmara took a step back, uttering the smallest of gasps. "It all makes sense to me now." She nodded slightly, and all at once the six other enlightened women seemed to also be at peace, all of them somehow coming to an understanding without having spoken a single word.

"You saw-" Emmara muttered in surprise.

"The Eye of Ugin is a treasure of the gods." The eldest cut her off. "It's what blesses our clan with their magic and grants us the gift of the ghostfire. It was Ugin's first and only gift to the Jeskai, and for years it blessed this land long after his fall. However, as your animist friend was able to pick up on, it's blessings are staring to wear out, and instead it curses us for our past transgressions against the gods."

"What can we do to stop it!?" Nissa asked.

"You seem quite concerned for a group of people you aren't apart of, my child." The eldest smiled bitterly. "Perhaps you wish you take what you learn here to try and revitalize your own kingdom? Do you wish to use us to find your own answers?"

"I..." Nissa spoke, her words dying in her throat.

"Forgive me. A light teasing is deserved, at least, for your trespassing. A kingdom's fate is, in the end, decided by the gods. We find ourselves suffering a similar curse because our ancestors gave in to greed and killed a god. Our circumstances may not be similar, and you may not be able to use anything from what you learn here, but perhaps your people did something similar to earn such a curse."

"Did something similar... but what?" Nissa asked under her breath as the eldest turned her attention to Alesha and the other Khans.

"Our only hope is to gain the favor of the oldest of Ugin's kin: the Dragonlords- as you have been doing already. We hope that in doing so we can bring peace back to our land and possibly lift our curse. We seek the same goal, and it appears you have already gained the favor of the drifting death himself, Silumgar."

"You seek our alliance as well, do you not?" One of the other council members asked. "We find ourselves in a very dangerous place, and we can't make decisions that would put our people in danger so easily. You must first prove yourself to us before we decide to take that risk."

"What must we do, then?" Alesha asked them. "Whatever it is, we'll do it!"

"Such spirit- it's definitely something that will aid you in your trial." The eldest chuckled. "We ask that you return to the mountains and seek out the Dragonlord Ojutai, the eldest of Ugin's spawn. It's something you intended to do regardless, so it won't deter you from your current goals."

"We've received word that he and the Dragonlord, Atarka, have been forced to ally with one another due to the aggressive movements of the Temur Frontier as of late. If you are to find one, you're likely to find the other, and will most likely find yourself having to gain the favor of the both of them." Another one of the council spoke.

"Return with proof that you have gained the favor of both Ojutai and Atarka as proof that you are truly dedicated to your cause as the dragon speaker and Tarkir's final hope." The eldest told her. "As the child of prophecy, we of the council of the enlightened have great faith in your abilities and wish you only the best in your journey."

"That's good news for us. Two Dragonlords being in one place will save us quite a bit of trekking through that snowy wilderness." Yasova mentioned with a relieved sigh.

"Yes, but we need to consider that Ojutai and Atarka are two very different dragons. Atarka is vicious and lives for the hunt- her might is second only to Kolaghan, and Ojutai is a more clever type of dragon who treasures acquiring knowledge over acquiring territory or power. If there's a chance we have to appeal to them both, we need to be prepared for a difficult task." Anafenza mentioned.

"What say you, Alesha, dragon speaker? Are you willing to agree to our terms?" The eldest asked. Alesha was quiet, but only for a moment, only taking a short pause to think.

"If those are your terms, we will do our best to meet them. Gaining the favor of both Ojutai and Atarka are key to our goals, and to potentially returning glory back to the Jeskai." She spoke strongly. "We'll take a small group of soldiers tomorrow- we already have the potential means on contacting Atarka-" she paused, eyeing Yasova who gave her an understanding nod. "-and if things are as you say then Ojutai won't be too far behind her."

"Excellent. Your forces may take shelter here in the meantime, so long as they keep a low profile and... don't go snooping around where their presence isn't needed." The eldest eyed Nissa and Emmara with a cold gaze, causing the both of them to straighten up nervously.

"Y-yes!" Emmara nodded, breaking out into a sweat.

"Of course." Nissa added, her demeanor not unlike a mouse being stared down by a snake.

"Then we dismiss you for now. We will meet again if and only if you return with proof you have gained the favor of the Dragonlords." The eldest nodded. "Tae Jin, you may show them to our guest quarters- the rest of their forces have most likely already been shown there already."

"Of course, enlightened one." He said, giving a polite bow. The others did the same, ending with Nissa and Emmara who did so clumsily and awkwardly. The seven of them turned their attention away from them soon after, speaking quietly among themselves. Tae Jin led them out of the room and back into the long, winding stairwell, with Anafenza taking up the rear.

" _Does she know?"_

A shiver ran up the former Abzan Khan's spine as a voice called out to her. She recognized it as belonging to the youngest of the council, but as she turned it appeared she was still speaking to her fellow enlightened council members. However, as Anafenza turned to look back at her, she cast her strong, overpowering gaze quickly in her direction, which was enough to steal her breath. She stood near the door for a moment, looking back at the young woman, furrowing her brow but saying not a word as she, too, turned to leave.

" _She doesn't need to... not yet."_

* * *

 

Try as she might, Emmara couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned for hours before finally giving up and deciding to take a look around- only on the floor they were on, of course. She had gotten her fill of going down dark mysterious corridors and into places that were clearly sealed off. Instead she wandered into a small, simple garden that was lit by the light of the moon shining in from the opening in the high ceiling. The room opened up, and she could see the landings of the several floors above them, and in the center of the room was a tidy patch of grass decorated only with a few large rocks and a single tree that looked like it was just starting to flower. Emmara approached it, reaching out to tenderly touch one of the few completely unfurled blossoms.

"Quite the hour to be up." Emmara jumped as someone behind her spoke. She spun around to find Nissa walking into the room as well, looking up to admire the chunk of star-lit sky that they could see before turning her gaze back to Emmara with a smile. "I figured you'd be exhausted, after everything that happened today."

"I could say the same to you." Emmara retorted before sighing. "I guess I'm just too worked up still to sleep."

"What happened back there, anyway?" Nissa questioned as she folded her arms. "Something strange happened between you and that enlightened woman. She spoke as if she found something out about you, and she dropped the matter of you opening the chamber entirely. What did she see in you?"

"It's... It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Emmara quickly attempted to brush her off, but Nissa wasn't to be sated so easily with such a simple, dismissive answer.

"I felt something huge while she was reading you, Emmara. I saw something... I just want to know what that was." Nissa sighed. "I remember back at the Sultai palace you mentioned having a treasure you took from Selesnya where you draw your other gifts. It has something to do with that, doesn't it?"

"... The eye of Ugin and my own treasure are similar artifacts- gifts from the gods to bring prosperity to a land and it's people. It's possible they both called out to one another, and gave me the ability to break the spell that closed off the chamber." Emmara explained, seeming strangely pained. "Simply put, I suppose."

"Emmara... what is the treasure you have? You called it a curse and a burden, but I... I still don't understand." Nissa admitted. "I want to know more about you, just as you wanted to know more about me."

"D-don't you think you've uncovered enough secrets today?" Emmara joked, again trying to force the subject from being brought up.

"About this place, sure. But... Not about you." Nissa stood firm as she approached her. Emmara took a cautious step back, and as soon as she did, Nissa stopped her own advance, placing them just barely an arm's length apart- close enough to look into one another's eyes, but not enough to touch. "I want to know more about you- the good and the bad."

"It's nothing about me... it's about my kingdom. It's about our traditions and my role in it all and it fills me with so much fear. I don't want it- I don't want any of it! But now... there may come a time when I don't have a choice." Emmara cried. "I'm afraid that when my time runs out, and Ob Nixilis tracks me down, I'll become a victim to that tradition..."

"What do you mean by victim, exactly?" Nissa asked as Emmara shook her head and turned around, facing her back towards her.

"My title is that of a princess, but in truth, it would be more fitting to call me a sacrifice- to call all other princesses before me sacrifices. The godly treasure that blessed our land with prosperity and magic beyond measure did so with being given something in return." She explained. "Princesses born into the royal family of Selesnya are not born to be queens. In fact, every queen and sometimes kings that ruled over the land was hand-picked from some other kingdom or another who would best represent the royal family and would bare powerful children.

"Any and all princesses born to the royal family are kept locked away in the palace until the day she is given her blessing from the gods. It's a grand festival, and people come from far and wide to see the first sights of the princess. She makes her appearance, is practically made a spectacle of, and then... in the end..." Emmara paused. "She is taken to the mighty tree that lies below the palace, and she is offered up as a sacrifice. Her soul is ripped from her body and becomes one with the tree. Had Ob Nixilis not invaded the day of my own celebration, I would have met the same fate."

"Emmara..." Nissa reached out, resting her hand on her shoulder before she whipped around to face her, her eyes brimming with tears.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't return, even if there was a chance I could save my people from Ob Nixilis. To bring peace to my kingdom would mean I would have to offer my soul just like every other princess. No matter if I succeed or if I fail, I'll disappear..." She sobbed. "It's my fate... as a princess of Selesnya..."

"Forget fate!" Nissa told her, grasping her shoulders firmly.

"But-"

"Forget it! Forget your roll as a princess! Cast it all aside!" Nissa continued. "Here with me, you're just Emmara- no kingdom, no royal lineage- nothing. Here with me, I... I'll never let you disappear."

"Do you... truly mean that?" Emmara asked, wiping at her eyes.

"With all of my heart." Nissa said with a serious nod. "After all I... I- I mean, you're my precious companion. We'll travel so far together you'll forget all about that silly thing called fate."

"But... doesn't that just feel like running away?" Emmara asked.

"Sometimes... running away is the best option."

Alesha and her troops rose before the dawn, preparing for their departure when the sky was still dark and finishing preparations when the sun was hardly able to cast a band of pink across the horizon. Anafenza, Yasova, Nissa, Emmara and a small group of their finest soldiers accompanied her- each soldier equipped with a bizarre amount of weapons that one person couldn't possibly need just for themselves. Nissa immediately recognized them all as being from the impressive collection of dragon-scale weapons that Yasova had amassed. She hadn't the slightest clue what they planned on doing with them, but Nissa had the feeling they certainly wouldn't be returning with the impressive hoard of spears and swords.

Tae Jin led them out of the palace and back out towards the gates, where the two dragons from Silumgar's brood were waiting patiently, raising their heads they had rested on their forelegs and grunting in what was possibly a greeting.

"I ask that you stay here and guard this place." Alesha told them as she reached out to brush her hand along one of the large snouts of one of the dragons. "A large majority of our troops are still stationed here, and we also want to ensure the safety of the Jeskai as well. Understand?"

The dragon whose snout she rested her hand upon chuffed loudly and the other returned to it's more relaxed position. Alesha smiled contentedly, giving them a slight nod before turning to Tae Jin.

"They'll need to be given food if you want them to remain here. If I'm not here they need to be given a reason to stay, or else they'll most likely fly back to their nest." She informed him. "They're creatures with minds of their own, after all, not just livestock. Treat them as if you'd treat any other guest."

"Given... food?" Tae Jin questioned, peering up at one of the massive dragons that looked down at him as if he were a bug passing by. "What in the world do they even-"

"Any large game is fine. With any luck we shouldn't be gone for long, so you won't need to send out too many hunting parties." Alesha explained. One of the dragons let out a soft gurgle, and Alesha turned to it and gave a quick nod. Tae Jin watched in utter confusion, looking between her and the dragon as he struggled to understand. "Moose are preferred."

"Ah, so they have preferences..." Tae Jin muttered to himself, however one look from one of the dragons caused him to shiver. "O-of course! We'll do our best!"

"Thank you-"

"My Khan!" They all turned in surprise to find Reyhan running up the road to meet them. Much to Nissa's surprise at least, she hadn't asked if she could join them on their journey into the mountains. Judging by the look her her hair and the state of her armor, it was perhaps that she had simply overslept. Nissa looked to Alesha, who looked like she already had the firm "no" already prepared waiting just behind her lips.

"Reyhan, what are you doing here?" She asked. "If you're here to ask to join us, you're hardly dressed for it."

Nissa could see the discouragement on the girl's face as Alesha spoke, however it only lasted a moment as she raised her head and cracked the smallest of defeated smiles.

"N-no, my Khan, I... I know I'm not well-enough equipped for your mission I just... I wanted to wish you good luck. It would honestly eat away at me if I hadn't." She admitted before she pulled something out that had been tucked away inside her jacket. "I-I also brewed this for you. I know it probably doesn't look like much..." She held a glass bottle out delicately, it's contents glowing blue even in the dim light . "I-I made it using herbs they grow in this region! I admit I did get a bit of help but... I imbued it with the strongest magic I could. It's a potion strong enough to heal the deepest of wounds, and can also replenish stamina as well. The mountains here are dangerous with or without dragons, so I figured... I should..." Her stance began to falter the more she was allowed to talk, and the bottle she had raised up so proudly was lowered ever so slowly.

"You have my thanks, Reyhan." Alesha smiled as she reached out and allowed her hands to brush against the younger girl's before she carefully took the potion. "It will be put to good use- if we need to use it, that is."

"Please be safe, my Khan." Reyhan half-mumbled as Alesha tucked the potion safely among her other belongings. "If something were to happen to you or anyone else like last time I..."

"Don't you worry about us. Focus on protecting the people here- we don't know what may happen before we return." Alesha chuckled as she reached out and rested her hand on Reyhan's shoulder. "Look after yourself as well- get some rest, you look absolutely exhausted."

"I-I was up incredibly late making that potion..." Reyhan admitted.

"Escort her back, would you?" She asked Tae Jin before she turned to face the gate. "We'll return as soon as we can, I promise."

The scenery that could be seen through the gate shifted and changed, morphing from a view of the mountains in the distance to snow blowing completely sideways in an icy mountain pass. Alesha pulled her scarf preemptively over her face as she glared into the wind. She could feel the chill even through her coat and armor.

"This should lead you close to where we've had sightings of Ojutai and Atarka's broods." Tae Jin explained. "I trust you have a method you can use to try and get in contact with them?"

"We have an offering, we can only hope now that it's enough to catch their attention." Alesha nodded, motioning to the huge arsenal of weapons her troops were carrying.

"Well, then, I wish you the best of luck then." Tae Jin said as he bowed to her. Alesha looked back at him, seeming a little lost as to what to do in this situation. "The fate of our kingdom and of our clan rests in your hands. We all prey for your safe return."

Nissa couldn't help but notice Reyhan also nervously bow as well, as if she were also supposed to, in order to second Tae Jin's statements.

"I promise to return, whether it be whole or in pieces." Alesha smirked, to which Tae Jin shuddered slightly.

"As true to the brutal spirit of the Mardu as ever, I see." He half-chuckled.

"Let's move out!" Yasova announced as she led the slow charge into the howling winds and billowing snow. One by one they filed into the cold with Alesha holding up the rear. As she stepped through the gate she looked back at Tae Jin and Reyhan one last time. She said something, judging by the movement of her lips, but it was impossible for either of them to make out, and before she had a chance to repeat herself, the portal into the icy mountains closed, leaving behind a few, scant snowflakes still drifting through the air and one last gust of wind. The world around them returned to silence once more.

* * *

 

The journey through the mountain pass was as long as it was cold. It was impossible to simply surge on ahead and simply go straight to where they needed to be- it involved a lot of stopping to check on their map to make sure they hadn't gotten lost in the storm that was almost a pure curtain of snow. And when when they were able to make progress, it was slow as they trudged through snow that was more than ankle-deep and on paths that were narrow enough that one single, wrong step would have even the most balanced person tumbling down the cliffs.

Along their journey, as their march became a crawl as they reached yet another narrow, snow-covered path, one of the soldiers who clung to the rocks along the cliff lost her grip as a chunk of rock broke off under her gloved hand. With a gasp she flailed her arms as her feet slid from beneath her in her surprise, only managing to brush snow off the rock as she fell. The horrifying event almost seemed to happen in slow motion as she reached out and grabbed a second soldier by the armor unintentionally, out of desperation, dragging him, too, down with her.

"Shit!" Nissa exclaimed as she dove after them. The path that they were heading up lay adjacent to a steep hill that dropped off into a dark abyss below. Having to think quick, she ripped her staff from her pack and fashioned it into a bow as quickly as she could. She improvised her usual spell, summoning a long, thin green rope made from glistening green mana that was tied to the end of her arrow. She only had a slpit second to fire, with every second counting towards rescuing the two soldiers who tried and failed to stop their descent, and couldn't even wait to hear if her arrow connected with the rock wall along the path before she grabbed the other end of the rope and plunged downward.

"Grab on to her!" She shouted to the other soldier. " _Now_!" She could only watch as he clumsily stretched out his arm, failing several times to grab onto anything of the other soldier's. Nissa felt her heart sink fast as she watched as her feet slipped over the edge. At the very least, she grabbed into the leg of the soldier closest to her, and in one last act of desperation pushed against the icy ground to propel them even faster towards the drop off. With a agonizing yell, the soldier she held made one last attempt and grabbed for his comrade one last time. And, just as it seemed as if she were about to vanish over the edge, he grabbed her by the wrist just as Nissa's rope snapped taut.

They all cried out as their decent was suddenly stopped, and the soldier who dangled over the edge watched as the weapons she had with her fell from her pack and down into the abyss. Nissa flinched as she felt the strain of her one arm being jerked one way by the rope and the other in the opposite direction as she struggled to keep a hold on both of the soldiers who were a quick slip from her grasp from dropping over the edge.

"E-everyone okay?" She grunted, earning quick, terrified noises in response that were hardly assuring but at least let Nissa knew the two of them were deeply afraid but otherwise alright.

"Nissa! Hold on!" Emmara cried from the path.

"Don't worry! I-I've got this!" She assured her as she began to try and pull both the soldiers up. However, much to her horror, she heard the faint noise of rock giving in and crumbling above them and the feeling of her once taut rope growing suddenly slack. Her arrow had flown true, but had buried itself into rock that was brittle from the constant snow and wind. She gasped as she began to slip, the first soldier completely falling over the edge, then the second. Nissa couldn't stifle her cry of fear as she felt her feet slip over the edge, finding nothing but open air. She could see over the edge now, and she peered into the pitch-black abyss below in terror. There was no way of knowing just how deep the chasm went, but it was a sure bet the fall was probably high enough to not be able to come back from.

" _Got you_!"

Nissa gasped as she felt somebody tightly grab her wrist, stopping her from completely falling over the edge. She tightened her grip on the one soldier and was at least relieved to see he hadn't let go of the other. Cringing against the strain, Nissa looked up to see Yasova, who had used a pickax to stop her own descent, it's tip buried incredibly deep into the snow and rock. A rope was tied around her waist and was being held by both Alesha and Anafenza, who were keeping from being pulled down the hill by holding onto Yasova's signature spear she had plunged into the ground as well.

"Thank the gods!" Nissa heard the soldier she tightly held onto cry.

"Hold on tight to them!" Yasova commanded as she pulled Nissa back onto solid ground and guided her to the rope. Nissa grabbed hold of it as tight as she could and, with Yasova's help, pulled both the soldiers back to safety.

"Thank you, my Khan!" The girl practically sobbed.

"Just promise you'll be more careful from now on!" Yasova scolded. "We can't have anyone dying here- we need all of you alive for this mission to be a success."

"Yes, my Khan!" They both said with quivering voices.

"That was good, quick thinking on your part, Miss Revane." Yasova added. "Without you here, we might have lost them both. I owe you a drink when all of this is over."

"So long as it's strong and warm." Nissa nodded as she began to pull herself up the rope and back towards the path.

"Nissa! Are you alright!?" Emmara called out as Nissa hauled herself back onto the safety of the path.

"I'm fine- nearly pulled by arms from both their sockets, but I survived." Nissa grunted as she helped each of the soldiers back onto the path as well. "I should be good so long as this doesn't happen again."

"We're close to the summit, it shouldn't be long now." Yasova commented as she joined them before cursing to herself as she looked down to where she had come, realizing she had completely forgotten her pickax. She seemed to contemplate going back down to get it, but drew back and shook her head. "Hrm... no matter, it's served it's purpose."

* * *

 

They soon reached the summit without any other incidents, luckily enough, although the added sense of caution had slowed their progress considerably and already they could tell, even through the thick haze of the clouds, that it was starting to get dark. It was unclear if they should attempt to set up their means to contact the Dragonlords or if they should simply set up camp instead.

"We're running behind enough as it is!" Alesha finally decided. "We'll proceed as we originally planned." She was determined, even though the storm had picked up considerably at the peak than it had closer to the ground. There was a slight hesitation from their troops, but they soon went about arranging the weapons they had lugged all the way up the mountain into a neat pile- one of the soldiers taking the reigns on how everything should be placed. She seemed to have some sort of method for whatever they planned on doing, and was very precise on how to arrange the dragon-scale weapons into a neat stack.

"I hope we still have enough." Yasova sighed, reflecting on the weapons they had lost on the way up.

"What are you planning on doing with them anyway?" Nissa asked. "Use them as an offering?"

"Of course not!" Yasova laughed. It was the first time Nissa truly took in the fact that the woman had quite the overpowering, booming laugh. It even overpowered the wind that was wildly whipping past them. "The Dragonlords obviously have no use for weapons, especially when they're made from the hide of their species. And soon... I'll have no use for them, either."

With purpose she drew her own spear fashioned from a mighty dragon's horn and approached the pile of weapons. She briefly shared words with the soldier who had been closely overseeing the operation.

"We're running out of daylight! We need to get this over with now before night falls!" Alesha shouted. The soldier nodded firmly and turned to the collection of spears and swords. She held both her hands aloft and Nissa felt a surge of mana being pulled from beneath the mountain. Whatever spell she was conjuring drew deep from the power of the mighty mountain. The air around them shifted and the snow that whipped by them suddenly became dense and wet. For the first time since their journey into the mountains began, Nissa strangely felt heat.

A mighty flame suddenly burst from the girl's hand and swirled around her as if it had a life and a mind of it's own. It burst behind her, spreading out wide to form the shape of wings. Nissa and the others were forced to step back as the brilliant flame took the shape of a mighty bird that melted the snow beneath their feet with each flap of it's massive wings. The fiery creature then soared into the sky, spinning in an elegant fashion before it stopped itself and dove back towards the ground. In an act that was both chaotically beautiful and destructive, it collided with the pile of weapons, causing a loud, hot explosion and engulfing the entire collection in flames.

"Dragonlords! We bring you proof we are here to make peace, returning these weapons back to the fire!" Alesha shouted over the crackling of the flames. "Hear my call!"

At first, all that answered her back was the howl of the wind and the roar of the fire. They all waited in silence, eyes cast up towards the sky looking for any sights or silhouettes within the thick clouds. However, the beating of wings didn't join the wind and the roar of a dragon didn't chime in with the fire, and instead all sound seemed to die. The wind stopped suddenly, leaving the snowflakes gently falling through the air.

"Could this be-?" Anafenza began to ask before a mighty wind nearly blew everyone off of their feet. The fire they had made was reduced to mere embers and the now tarnished weapons were sent flying. For a moment, they feared that they, too, would be blown completely off the mountain. However, before the wind could sweep them up as well, the clouds that had been all around them were suddenly blown away, leaving them with a clear view of the deep, blue sky and the sun starting to dip towards the horizon. They could see the peaks of mountain tops that spread out below them for miles and all at once, their view was blocked by huge, feathered wings that were the color of a blazing sunset. A grand shadow fell over all of them as an imposing figure descended before them.

"I am the Dragonlord Ojutai, the soul of winter!" The massive dragon bellowed, his words sounding like they overlapped with a deep, imposing growl. "I have heard your call, dragon speaker."


	12. Looming Threats

Ojutai was an elegantly-built dragon when compared to the others of his ilk. His body was limber and long, which was odd for a creature who lived in the frozen mountains. The features of his wings and the scales along his chest were colored a bright red while the rest of him was as white as the snow. His long, snake-like tail came to rest around the group, nearly wrapping around the entire summit as he, too, allowed himself to land. Every one of his movements was graceful, and even with his massive size, hardly even a rumble could be felt as his talons met the ground.

"Dragonlord Ojutai, we have come here to seek peace!" Alesha shouted. "We hope that our disposal of our dragon-scale weapons is proof of that!"

"What other proof do you have then? A puny fire of what is surely not your entire weapons cache can't be all you have." The mighty dragon boomed. He held his head as high and proud as he could as he looked down upon all of them with narrowed eyes.

"Oh- right, of course-" Alesha nodded before looking to Anafenza who stepped forward. She removed her pack and pulled out the tooth that Silumgar had given to them. She stiffened in surprise as Ojutai extended his long neck towards the ground to inspect it. She held it up, seeming incredibly nervous. His head was larger than her entire body, truly putting to scale just how much he dwarfed them.

"Ah, Silumgar's fang, I could smell the stench without even having to come this close." He remarked, studying the tooth carefully before his eyes came to rest on the holder of the tooth instead. "You, however..."

"My wife, and Khan of the Abzan Houses- Anafenza." Alesha introduced as the woman in question stared back at Ojutai unwaveringly and almost unblinkingly. She stood statue still as she raised the tooth up, but hardly seemed what anyone would call frightened.

"I have heard of you and your exploits, though this is our first time meeting." Ojutai spoke to her. "Your union must also be as proof of you seeking peace. A union among Khans is unheard of, it must have been quite difficult to-"

"It was because I love her!" Anafenza surprisingly interrupted. She said not another word, looking back at the huge beast with a fiery intensity.

"Ah..." Ojutai let out a knowing sounding noise. "So it seems."

"Dragonlord Ojutai, we ask to gain your favor!" Alesha spoke up as she came to stand beside her wife. "Look into my heart and commune with me if you think I'm being at all dishonest."

Ojutai turned his attention to Alesha once again as Anafenza lost her tight stance. The dragon lowered his head all the more as Alesha approached him, hands outstretched that rested on either side of his scaly snout. Gently, she rested her forehead against his cold scales and closed her eyes- as did the grand dragon as a silence fell over the summit.

"What are they doing?" Emmara asked quietly, sticking close to Nissa.

"This must be her magic in action." Nissa said thoughtfully. "The gift of the dragon speaker."

"OJUTAI!" A loud voice suddenly shook the ground they stood upon as the once peaceful summit became overwhelmed by thunderous footsteps. From behind Ojutai, a second figure landed- not as intimidatingly large as him, but with a fierceness that dwarfed him easily. The new arrival was a thicker-built, broad-shouldered dragon with fiery-red eyes, a flat snout and mighty horns that resembled the antlers of a massive moose. All down it's back were spikes of the same nature, all of their tips glowing a bright orange, as if they were on fire. "Do not trust these cockroaches so readily!"

"Dragonlord Atarka- we were told you wouldn't be too far behind." Alesha backed away from Ojutai cautiously, standing back protectively next to Anafenza.

"And who are you, who thinks they can speak to me so freely!?" Atarka snarled back, roughly pushing passed Ojutai. Alesha spoke not a word as the furious dragon opened her mighty jaws in an act of intimidation, a glow of a fire appearing to grow in the deepest reaches of her throat. Alesha's solders began to stir behind her, readying their weapons and cautiously stepping forward. In response she held up her hand to silently command them to stand down as the fearsome dragon before her growled threateningly.

"It's alright." She spoke calmly. "Don't interfere."

"So you think you alone can stand against me, human!? Do you wish to insult me!?" Atarka snarled.

"We didn't come here to fight." Alesha spoke, a low rumble somehow accompanying her words, like the sound of a distant growl. "We have come, Dragonlord Atarka, world render, to seek your approval in our quest to finally bring peace to this land. I ask that you please grant us this brief audience so that we can arrange some sort of agreement."

"You..." Atarka growled, the fires burning in her belly going out and only being released as thick, black smoke that billowed out of her mouth. "So you're the one... are you?"

"I have brought with me Yasova Dragonclaw, the Khan of the Temur Frontier. She, specially, has come to seek peace with you and your brood." Alesha continued, earning a deep growl from Atarka as Yasova approached.

"I have waited a very long time to come face to face with the woman who drove my brood out of our hunting grounds. Here in these mountains we have starved! Many of my brood have perished because of your thirst for our blood and our scales and our land!" She snarled. "Even in the presence of the dragon speaker, give me a good reason why I shouldn't _devour you right now_!"

Without even a word, Yasova took her mighty spear in both hands and roughly broke the staff over her knee with one, powerful thrust.

"I have seen firsthand what my mad grab for power has led to. My own flesh and blood has turned against me, and I have no one to blame but myself because that was how I raised him- to constantly seek out and take power, regardless of from what or who it's from." Yasova spoke strongly, despite the threat of potentially being gobbled up on the spot. "I know now we can no longer function under that way of thinking. I have seen that this land is suffering and dying because of our actions, and our only chance to save our kingdom is to start anew. Should you ally yourself and your brood with us, you will have back your hunting grounds, along with my promise that no longer will we use or seek to make weapons made from the scales of your kind."

"That's quite the promise, human." Atarka growled. "I cannot look into your heart like I can your leader, how can I bring myself to trust you?"

"Atarka, perhaps you can test them with _that..._ " Ojutai offered. Atarka roughly snarled at him in response at first, her spines seeming to glow all the more in her anger. "If their will is strong and true, they'll be able to cooperate with us and help us before we offer to help them."

"Whatever the task, we will do it!" Yasova nodded enthusiastically. "Whatever it takes to gain your favor!"

"Very well..." Atarka groaned as she turned her attention back to Yasova. "Within these mountains there is a dragon who doesn't belong to either mine nor Ojutai's brood. It attacks our own and kills game for sport, depleting what little food we have available to us in these mountains. It's a nuisance and needs to be dealt with, but neither I nor Ojutai has ever been able to catch it. You will find this rogue dragon and bring it to us so that we may deal with it personally."

"A dragon...?" Yasova questioned.

"Does the task seem too daunting for you, human?" Atarka asked with a mocking hiss.

"...Not in the least." Yasova shook her head strongly. "If that will be what brings you to trust our cause, we will seek out this dragon, and bring I back here for you."

"So be it then." Ojutai spoke up. "You will bring us this dragon in three days time, or else our deal will be null and void. For your sake, and for the sake of this crumbling kingdom, I hope you do not fail." He spread out his mighty, crimson wings as he spoke, and before anyone could attempt to negotiate the time frame, he gave them a single flap, which summoned a mighty wind. It whipped up dirt and snow and seemed to summon the storms that he had blown away. Once the gale had settled, the storm clouds had returned, bringing with them fresh snow and chilling wind, and both of the Draonlords had left without a trace, as if they had been nothing but a passing breeze.

* * *

 

"Alesha said we're going to be moving out with the sunrise tomorrow, we'll need to get our rest." Nissa said as she secured the brilliantly-burning lamp with a string above her and Emmara. The two of them were set up in an incredibly small tent that was so cramped with just both of them and their packs that it was nearly impossibly to move about. The lamp that Nissa had tied to the frame of the tent radiated a pleasant heat from the flame that burned inside. They each had been given one by the same girl who had lit the massive bonfire in order to weather the long, chilling night. Her magic would surely keep them from freezing, which Nissa was deeply thankful for.

"I'm exhausted from walking all this way, rest should definitely come easy." Emmara sighed as settled down into the ground. The coats they had worn were the only thing that acted as bedding, and they each had been given a thick, woolen blanket to keep themselves warm. With those and the magic flame burning in their lamp, they hadn't much to worry about the cold. However...

"We should aim to try and get as warm as possible." Nissa mentioned as she began to strip off her other clothes.

"W-wait! What are you doing!?" Emmara gasped, her cheeks immediately going red.

"We'll be able to share our body heat easier if we aren't wearing anything." Nissa told her. "That way we can guarantee that we won't grow cold during the night." She paused, smirking a bit. "And it isn't like I haven't already seen you naked."

"N-Nissa..." Emmara blushed as she nervously looked upon her companions form as she stripped away her layers of clothing. Nissa had an athletic build, her toned muscles clearly visible beneath her flawless skin. Her arms and body were marked with tattoos that wrapped around and hugged her form. Everything about her made Emmara feel safe on top of being overwhelmed by Nissa's beauty. She had the body of a knight- a protector.

"Well?" Nissa asked as she moved closer, her clothes now in a heap behind her. She crawled over to Emmara in an almost cat-like fashion, reaching out to hook her finger around the collar of the jacket she wore, right above the first button. "I promise I'm not out to do anything lewd."

"I-I wasn't thinking that!" Emmara exclaimed, her cheeks a deep crimson now as her pointed ears also began to turn a shade of red. "I'm just..." She gulped a bit. "You're incredibly breathtaking... one could even call you handsome, like a prince."

"That's quite a lot, especially coming from such a beautiful princess." Nissa chuckled. She was able to take Emmara's compliment so easily, but Emmara reacted to being called beautiful by covering her blushing cheeks in shame. She could feel her entire body growing warm. There wasn't anywhere she could look that wasn't a glance of Nissa's bare body.

"If it's too much for you, I understand. I just don't want you to wake up cold during the night."

"No-No! I can handle it... I promise." Emmara stammered as she reached up with shaking hands and began to unbutton her jacket. "I've just never done something like this before..."

"What, slept beside someone?" Nissa teased.

"In the nude, yes!" Emmara sighed. But despite her blush and her shaking hands, Emmara didn't feel at all uncomfortable as she shed her own clothes. In fact, somehow, it filled her with a strange sense of excitement. She felt her heartbeat quicken and her breathing become unsteady as she stripped herself bare, feeling Nissa's eyes on her. They gazed at her without an ounce of hunger. She looked at her as an equal and not as a predator looking back at a meal. And, as she looked back at her with a wavering glance, she couldn't help but notice Nissa's cheeks had also grown a bit pink as well.

"W-Well? Shouldn't we be getting some rest?" She asked nervously.

"Right, of course!" Nissa nodded, seeming to be knocked out of a trance by Emmara's words as she joined her at her side. She pulled the covers over them and Emmara had to hold herself back from gasping as she felt Nissa press her body against hers, legs wrapping around her's. She felt her knee brush up between her thighs and moaned.

"You alright?" Nissa genuinely asked without a hint of teasing.

"I'm fine!" Emmara assured her, her voice shaking. Nissa chuckled lightly as she reached out and rested her hand on Emmara's cheek. In the most gentle of gestures she leaned in and pressed a tender kiss upon Emmara's forehead.

"You... you kissed me again..." Emmara noted in surprise.

"Sorry, do you not like it? I can stop if you want." Nissa offered.

"..." Emmara thought to herself, feeling her heart flutter. "...It's fine. I don't mind at all."

A strange, new feeling bloomed in Emmara's chest. It was a feeling she couldn't quite put words to, but it made her heart feel incredibly warm- even warmer than the sensation of her bare skin pressed against Nissa's as they shared their body heat. Gingerly she reached out and wrapped her arms around her, and felt as Nissa did the same. Her embrace felt safe and warm and, as Emmara drifted off into sleep, she forgot all of her worries as she searched for the meaning of the strange, new feelings that were brewing in her heart.

* * *

 

Just as Alesha said, the group woke up the next day just as it was getting light. The storm from the night before had passed, leaving a peaceful silence that hung in the ice-cold air. They left with everything but the few remaining, charred weapons that were still scattered on the ground, as well as the spear that Yasova herself had snapped in two. Nissa caught a glimpse as it's former owner stopped over the remains, regarding them one last time before leaving the weapon she once treasured on the summit.

"Nissa, we'll need your aid now most of all." Alesha spoke as she bid her to join them at the front of the group. "We need you to seek out this dragon- try and find something that seems like it doesn't belong, and potentially incredibly aggressive. We were told it's a dragon that kills more for sport, so it's possible it will be acting strangely, especially out here in the mountains."

"Right." Nissa nodded and focused, starting first with the mountain they were on. She traced her conscious along the leylines as they made their way down the mountain. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in their general area at least. The land seemed peaceful, almost at rest after such a wild storm the night before. From there she spread out her search as much as she could, but even as she stretched the limits of her powers thin, she couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"Anything?" Alesha asked.

"Nothing, but it's possible it could be lying low after that storm. Even with how aggressive we were told it is, it's still probably an animal with instincts and found a place to weather the storm." Nissa explained. "I'll try to find it again once we're further down the mountain."

However, just as Nissa spoke, a thunderous roar echoed from the abyss their path bordered. The ground beneath them shook violently, causing them all to cling to the cliff as a massive, black figure emerged from the pit, clawing at the rock and extending large, powerful wings.

"It was right below us!" Alesha gasped as she looked to Nissa furiously. "How could you have missed that!?"

"I-I don't know! I didn't sense anything, I swear!" Nissa shouted angrily. "It's like it appeared out of thin air! It wasn't there a second ago!"

It was a massive black dragon covered from head to toe in sharp spines. It didn't resemble any dragon Alesha had ever seen- too brutish and rough to be from Ojutai's brood, and much too violent to belong to Atarka's brood. It was a beast that didn't belong, and one that didn't take too kindly to them being there. It let out a mighty roar that threatened to cause avalanches and rock slides.

"Please, stop! We mean you no harm! But you must see how your presence is effecting the other dragons here!" Alesha called out to it. But the dragon didn't even look her way or acknowledge that she had spoke. But still, Alesha reached out. "Please!"

Nissa yanked her back as the dragon finally took notice of her and swiped it's mighty tail at the mountain they were positioned on. She dragged her away just in time, its tail smashing against rock instead of her body- breaking through stone and ice instead of her bones.

"I-I don't understand!" Alesha gasped. "I can't see into it's heart! It can't understand me!" She looked up at the terrifying beast that reared it's head and roared. "That thing... it's not a dragon!"

"We have to chase that thing away! We cant fight it here!" Yasova snapped. "Miska!"

"On it!" The solder who had been called to light their weapons a blaze the night before answered her call as she summoned yet another mighty ball of fire. It swirled around her quickly and chaotically before lashing out at the monster that flew before them. Fire engulfed it's body and it roared in agony. However, with a flap of it's mighty wings it soared up and out of sight before she could blast it a second time, kicking up a violent wind that threatened to dislodge them all from where they stood.

"Aaah!" Emmara cried as she felt her feet slip. She grabbed onto the rock wall along the path, but found only snow that crumbled in her hands. She stumbled, her feet finding empty air as she plunged over the edge.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her hand, pulling her back to solid ground. In the chaos she looked to see Yasova, pulling her back to safety while also switching places with her and falling over the ledge. She looked back at her, seeming confident despite the fact she was in danger.

"YASOVA!"

As she fell, Yasova quickly searched her pack. All she had to do was stop her fall- all she needed was something to dig into the mountain. Something like-

Her pickax.

Her pickax she had left back when she had saved Nissa and the other soldiers. Or her spear she had left at the summit. All she had on her were knives that would break if she even tried to make use of them now. She had nothing to stop her fall, and as she realized this she gasped in terror as the faces of her comrades grew further and further away. She could see Alesha being held back by Anafenza as she reached out into the abyss towards her. And as she fell, she could just barely make out her crying out her name.

" _I'm sorry I couldn't see this out until the end with you... I'm sorry."_

* * *

 

Reyhan walked along the corridors of the Jeskai palace, unable to get her mind off of Alesha. She couldn't help but worry, no matter how much she was told not to, and no matter how much faith she put in her Khan. She had witnessed just how easily things could go wrong first hand, no matter how prepared they were. However, Alesha's last words she had spoken as before she vanished through the gate stuck inside her mind, keeping her rooted to that place despite how badly she wished to go after her.

" _Stay here and protect this place for me."_

"What do I do?" She asked herself aloud as she looked out a window she passed, able to see the perfect view of the mountains. "I don't want to disobey her, but..." She bit her lip in frustration, staring longingly out at the view.

"We can't be seen talking here, come this way." She suddenly heard someone whisper. She could hear footsteps of people coming her way, and immediately she was overcome with fear. Something didn't seem right and it filled her with dread. With a gasp she ducked into the darkness of a nearby corridor that led into a narrow stairwell. She quickly and quietly leaped down the stairs far enough to keep her out of sight but close enough to listen in on whoever was coming her way.

"That meddlesome crossdresser came sooner than expected." She heard someone hiss angrily. "We need to speed up our plans before they return- I refuse to let all of our planning go to waste!"

"Calm yourself, High Monk Bao." A second voice chuckled. "Our forces are more than ready to move out at a moments notice. And you don't need to worry about Alesha's lot- Our great Khan, Surrak, is tracking them as we speak. He should be able to overpower them and they won't be any problem of ours."

Reyhan felt her blood run cold as she drew closer once the voices drifted further and further away. She crept out of the stairwell and tip-toed down the hall, clinging to the wall as she drew close enough to whoever she was tracking. They were right around the corner now, and she covered her mouth to keep from having her breathing be heard.

"You'd better hold up your end of the bargain, Chianul! You and your clan can have the Eye of Ugin, so long as you slaughter every single one of those old enlightened hags! If any of them survive, they're choke hold on this clan isn't going to let up!"

Reyhan nervously peered around the corner, spying one of the Jeskai monks speaking to an old-looking shaman who seemed incredibly out of place within the calm halls of the palace. He was dressed more for someone wandering around in the wilderness.

"I'm a man of my word, Bao, you don't need to worry about me. You just have your men prepare a way to remove the Eye of Ugin out of the bowels of the palace to be transported back to Temur territory. We can make use of what little magic it has left, and use it to help Zurgo's plans." The Shaman chuckled.

"Good. With those witches gone, and the source of their magic removed, I'll be able to manipulate that fool Tae Jin into shaping this clan how I see fit. The teachings we live by now will not aid our cause in the coming times."

"What?" Reyhan mouthed just as she felt her grip on the wall slip. She cried out in surprise as she fell to the side, revealing herself to the other two as she fell roughly onto the floor.

"Sh-shit!" She cursed, scrambling to her feet. Her heart beating wildly, she picked herself up and ran down the hallway towards the stairs.

"That brat!" Chianul snapped. "She's going to ruin everything!"

"Leave her to me." Bao snarled. "She won't survive to tell a soul."

Meanwhile Reyhan poorly navigated her way through the palace, hurling herself down stairs and rushing through halls. She had to find Alesha now- the palace and it's people be damned! She had to warn her Khan before it was too late. She peered over her shoulder nervously, spying no one. She allowed herself to relax only a bit, feeling at ease to see at least she wasn't being followed. She rounded the corner, the palace exit now in her sights.

A sharp pain suddenly bloomed in her leg, and the shock caused her to stumble and fall. She gasped as she rolled over, finding a knife buried deep her her calf.

"Now, now, where might you be running off to in such a hurry?" She turned to find High Monk Bao emerging from a separate hallway, a second knife clutched in his hand. "Off to go warn your precious Khan?"

"Whatever you're planning, you're not going to get away with it!" Reyhan snarled as she struggled to her feet. With a wince she grabbed the knife he had thrown and yanked it from her leg roughly. She bit back a cry of agony and instead readied herself to fight.

"My, you must be from the Mardu Horde- they even raise their girls to be brutes." He laughed. "And what makes you think you can stop me? My plans are already too big to be stopped by a child like you!"

"Don't underestmate me just because I'm young!" Reyhan snapped. Despite the pain blooming in her leg, she charged, clutching the knife that he had used to wound her and thrusting it towards him once she had closed the gap between them. He easily parried her blow, sparks flying from their clash before her made an attack of his own. She narrowly ducked out of the way, the blade slicing only a few stray hairs instead of her face. As she did so, she felt another wave of pain rocket up her leg and she yelped as she stumbled out of the way. She could see the trail of blood from where she had charged to where she was now, and could feel the warm, sticky sensation of it as it started to stain her pant leg.

"You _do_ realize you can't do this forever, right?" Bao chuckled. "No matter how much you struggle, you're going to die here- I'm going to make sure of that."

"And I'm not going to give you the satisfaction." Reyhan snarled as she charged a second time. Her blade clashed with his, this time it was enough to knock his hand back. It was the briefest of openings, and if Reyhan took even a second to think her plan through it would have been much too long and her window of opportunity would have vanished. She grabbed his arm with her other hand, squeezing hard and digging her nails in. In the next second she felt pain explode from her shoulder, and she was unable to hold back a guttural cry as Bao retaliated by plunging his knife into her. She could feel blood that exited the wound splash against her cheek but she dared not look. The pain alone was nearly paralyzing- seeing just how bad it was would probably push her over the edge.

"Fool! This little struggle of yours is over!" Bao hissed triumphantly.

"Yeah... for you!" Reyhan struggled to stay as Bao's body suddenly went stiff. He grunted in surprise, his eyes growing wide. "I coat my nails in poison... it's really just a method to keep from biting them but in this case..." She smirked as he looked down at his arm she had sunk her nails into. He frowned sharply, a furious, dry noise escaping his throat but not much else. "I guess... you were right when you said... we're raise to be brutes..."

She shoved him away from her as his body fell stiffly to the ground. His movements were nothing but jerks and spasms as he followed her with his eyes that were filled with nothing but wild anger. She looked down at him with a victorious smirk as his lips began to turn a shade of blue, but decided to take little time drinking in her victory as she turned and limped away as quickly as she could.

By the time she reached the gates she was panting. Her leg was soaked with blood and she could feel the same beneath her hand that clutched her shoulder. She struggled to recall the spell that had been used to open the gate as she approached, but once she arrived, her thought process was utterly halted. A stench hung in the air and the ground around the gate was died with pools of deep crimson.

The dragons that had been stationed at the gate were lying at either side of it, completely slaughtered. She had been apart of many a dragon hunt in her youth, but even this seemed excessive and brutal. They appeared to have simply been overwhelmed, their bodies covered in gashes and riddled with weapons left behind in their bodies by their attackers. Reyhan covered her mouth as she stumbled backward, suddenly feeling a sense of dread overcome her.

"I-I have to warn Alesha! I have to get them back here!" She told herself with a quivering voice as she forced her focus back on the gate. Her concentration wavered in her panic, a blurry image of the snowy mountains fading in and out beneath the arch. She grunted in frustration as sweat poured down her face. It was a complicated spell on purpose, and she had only seen it been performed twice.

"Please... let me through..." She begged, praying to the gods for strength. "I... I need to warn-"

She gasped as something suddenly struck her, the force pushing her forward. A dull pain pulled her from her spell, but it quickly grew into a blinding agony as she looked down to find an arrow buried in her side. A choked cry clawed it's way up her throat as a metalic taste bloomed in her mouth. The world itself seemed to slow as she looked to see the other man from before- the one Bao had been speaking to- lowering a bow with a sly smirk on his face.

"Did you think you could truly escape?" He asked her with a mocking laugh. Reyhan uttered only pained noises in response as she stumbled, struggling to remain on her feet. "That was quite the spirited effort, but your struggle ends here."

" _Please... please... need to warn... Alesha..."_

Reyhan pleaded to the gods one last time as she lost her footing and fell backward. Her vision swam and was starting to grow dark, but she swore she could feel a chilling breeze.

She gasped as her face met a thick blanket of snow, the pure whiteness quickly being stained by her blood. She looked around in shock, coming to find the gate had opened for her as she fell, welcoming her into the snowy mountain pass she had seen Alesha pass through. Chianul glared back at her in surprise before he moved to grab her and pull her back through the threshold, but before he could even reach her, the portal closed, leaving Reyhan staring at nothing but snow and rock.

"DAMMIT!" Chianul snapped, allowing his calm facade to slip as he cursed the second Reyhan vanished. "That little brat..."

"Sir!" Two other Temur shaman appeared behind him, kneeling at his feet and bowing before him. "Shall we go after her?"

"Uurgh..." Chianul growled to himself before shaking his head. "It would be a waste of effort. If blood loss doesn't claim her, the cold will. We don't need to lift a finger- nature will run it's coarse long before she gets to the rest of that pack of idiots."

"What are your orders then, sir?"

"We proceed as planned. Bao seems to be out of the picture, which is only good news for me and for our clan. We can now claim the Jeskai Way for ourselves." Chianul smirked as he turned back toward the gate. As troublesome as she had been, the little insect had at least done him a bit of a favor. He figured he'd have to kill Bao himself, but it seemed she'd done the dirty work for him. "Ready the troops- we'll be starting our assault soon."

* * *

 

"Nnnmm..." Yasova groaned, feeling as if every inch of her body ached in some way. Even curling her toes brought with it a small wave of pain. She opened one eye, and then another, at first only seeing shapes and shadows. Her other senses were just as dull, leaving her to try and make sense of things with distant echoes, fuzzy images and sensations that were all dulled by throbbing pain. At first, all she could think of was how much it hurt to move, how hard it was to breath and how nauseous she felt each time she moved her head or shifted her gaze- until a single question permeated her thoughts.

Where in the world was she?

The last thing she remembered was falling into the abyss, hearing people screaming her name, and the agonized look on Alesha's face. Was this the afterlife? Was she dead? That certainly didn't seem likely, since she was in so much pain. Had it all been a dream? That didn't seem likely either, since wherever she was, it definitely wasn't inside her own tent where she had fallen asleep last- and once again that didn't explain the pain.

"Thank the gods, you're awake. I was certain you were done for." A gruff, gravely voice echoed from the darkness, and Yasova saw as something moved slightly in her vision. Seeing now that she wasn't alone, she quickly rose into a sitting position despite the fact it pained her to do so. Now that she was able to focus on something other than how much it hurt to even breath, her vision finally began to clear up as she stared back at her mysterious companion in confusion. Slowly, she began to make out details.

He was a man with a thick, black beard and even thicker, longer hair that grew passed his shoulders. He wore old, almost archaic looking armor beneath a ragged, tattered cloak. He didn't appear to have any weapons on his person, and knelt before her without a single air of caution. There was also something about his eyes- they seemed so old for someone who didn't seem to even be middle-aged. Passed his unkempt hair he appeared to be a man in his prime, but his eyes bore a tiredness and seemed wise enough to belong to an elder who had seen more than a full life.

"Who... are you?" She asked, her voice raspy and dry.

"My name?" He asked, strangely thrown off by her simple question. "...I'm sorry, it's been a very long time since someone has asked me, I've almost completely forgotten it." He let out an exhausted chuckle that ultimately became a tired sigh. "My name... is Sarkahn Vol."


	13. Man or Beast

"Sarkhan...?" Yasova repeated, letting the name settle in before she narrowed her eyes. " _Sar-_ khan?" Her new companion looked nervously to the side as she repeated his name- no, not a name, not to Yasova anyway. To her, it was a long-dead title that stopped seeing use when the clans first began to take root within the kingdom centuries ago. It was a title she only ever heard about in whispers of legends that hardly stood the test of time.

Sarkhan: The high Khan. The great Khan. The title given to those who oversaw the kingdom before the formation of the individual clans. And here she was, with a man who appeared to live in what seemed to be a cave in the mountains, calling himself by that title.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked. "...With my name?"

"It's... certainly not a common name, I'll give you that." Yasova croaked as she attempted to sit up. A sharp pain shot through her ribs as she flinched and leaned forward. It hurt to breath, and as much as she wanted to gasp and cough she held herself back, instead opting to dryly moan.

"You shouldn't strain yourself!" Sarkhan gasped as he gently grasped her shoulder, easing her back down on a pile of old, worn furs she had been resting on. "You're lucky to even be alive, but it's luck you definitely shouldn't push! I don't have magic I can use to heal your wounds and I can't brew a potion worth a damn. For now, I need you to rest."

"How long have I been out?" Yasova asked weakly, having no choice but to lie back down.

"About half a day. You must have quite the warrior's spirit- a fall from that high up would have left a weaker person incapacitated for days- maybe even weeks. It might have even killed you." He commented as he reached for a bowl roughly carved from stone that had been placed at his side and held it to her lips. Yasova looked at it cautiously, finding only water filling the inside, but kept her lips tightly pressed together at first. Her caretaker seemed to noticed this and weakly chuckled.

"I wouldn't have dragged you all the way back here and used what little resources I have to stabilize you just to poison you, I promise." He assured her. "I just figured you should drink something."

Yasova looked at him with a hint of suspicion before lifting her head with a bit of a struggle so that she could take a small sip. However, a small sip to test to see if he was lying quickly became greedy gulps as her body acted on it's own. It seemed she was a lot more thirsty than she thought, and the feeling of the cold liquid sliding down her throat practically felt pleasurable. She drank every last drop, some of it drifting passed her lips and dribbling down her chin.

"I have to wonder what you were doing out here this far into the mountains. There's hardly sufficient game out here, mostly just rocks and snow." Sarkhan commented. "What would motivate you to come out this far on such a treacherous mountain?"

"Of course I wasn't out here hunting- I'm not a fool." Yasova groaned. "I was out here looking for a-" She cut herself off as she gasped and threw herself into a sitting position again, the pain hardly rising above her panic as the severity of her situation washed over her. "Alesha! The others!"

"Wait, please, lie back down, you're going to hurt yourself!" Sarkhan gasped.

"I have to get back to them! They'll need my help, and they'll probably be wasting time looking for _me_ when we really have to find that- uugh!" She grunted in agony as she clutched at her stomach. It was only now she could properly see that both of her arms were bandaged as well as her chest and stomach, and one of her legs was tightly wrapped with two- what appeared to be- bones acting as splints. Along with the pain in her abdomen, her head also pounded and the throbbing rocked her vision.

"You're in no state to be running off and finding anyone!" Sarkhan insisted.

"My condition doesn't matter!" Yasova hissed. "I need to get back to my group! They need me... I need..." She stopped to catch her breath that was starting to become short.

"...L-look, if you need someone found please rely on me! I know these mountains better than anyone else, I can find whoever it is you came here with." Sarkhan offered quickly, blocking her each time she tried to surge passed him. It certainly wasn't very hard, given how weak and sluggish Yasova's movements were. "You need to stay here- going out there in your condition would definitely mean certain death, and I can't allow that to happen!"

"Why do you care!? You're just some... strange hermit with a unfitting name- what happens to me and probably the world at large doesn't mean anything to you!" Yasova shot back. "I'm thankful for you saving me, but now you're just in my way!"

"Is it wrong of me to want to help out someone, even if they are a stranger!?" Sarkhan argued. "Why is finding your group so important that you'd risk dying out there in the snow?"

"Because this kingdom depends on us, and they won't be able to do what needs to be done if they're busy looking for me!" Yasova snapped.

"The... kingdom?" Sarkhan parroted, sounding perplexed. "...Who are you, to take on such a task? And what exactly is wrong with the kingdom?"

"I take it you don't venture out of these damned mountains very much." Yasova grunted. "My name is Yasova Dragonclaw, rightful Khan of the Temur clan. I came out here with my group to seek the aid of the Dragonlords... we seek to unite this kingdom and bring peace before chaos swallows this land whole."

"A Khan, was it? That at least explains your incredible fortitude- no mere whelp would be appointed the title of Khan." Sarkahn muttered to himself. "The Dragonlords are no mere beasts, though, even a Khan wouldn't be able to sate them."

"We have with us a girl who can commune with dragons: Alesha, Khan of the Mardu Horde. She was blessed with a dragon's heart that allows her to easily commune with and connect with dragons. We were tasked in finding a specific dragon here in these mountains for both Atarka and Ojutai but..." Yasova paused, looking as troubled as she felt. "...Alesha should have been able to easily see into that dragon's heart, I don't know what could have gone wrong..."

"That sort of magic..." Sarkhan said under his breath. Something about his demeanor changed, and his expression had grown dark. An almost oppressive air seemed to wash over them, and it made Yasova's hair stand on end. She shuffled away uneasily.

"It's the magic of the dragon speaker." Yasova explained, her back meeting the wall of the cave before too long. "It's a magic that was passed down to her by the... I guess to someone like you he'd be the elderdragon, Ugin."

"That... name..." Sarkhan's voice had become a low grumble as he looked up to meet Yasova's gaze. Peering through his thick, unkempt hair, his gaze was almost paralyzing. It was intense enough to almost stop Yasova's breath. His eyes were like that of a predator: furious, hungry and staring down his next meal.

"...Ugin?" Yasova asked. Simply speaking that single, solitary name caused Sarkhan to practically convulse as he rose to his feet and stumbled backward. Yasova found herself unable to do anything but watch, not a weapon to defend herself with and hardly the energy to summon a spell. That, and she felt most uncertain that throwing a punch in this situation would aid her in the slightest.

"I... I _hate_ that name..." Sarkhan growled. "Ugin... I hate... _Ugin_..."

A wild wind rushed through the cave that had once been incredibly still. Over the noise of the wildly-whipping air, Sarkhan let out a mighty bellow that slowly rose in volume until it became a threatening roar. He grasped his head as he threw it backward, a noise that could only have been made by a wild beast exiting his wide-open mouth. Yasova watched in horror as his fingers began to twist into claws and his teeth became sharp fangs. His body morphed, shifted and shaped itself in impossible ways, muscles bulging and his old, worn armor slowly growing more and more to look like a second skin covered in spikes. He grew to tower over her, becoming an intimidating mass of spines and scales.

Yasova forced herself to her feet, even if every single step caused her a great deal of agony, as she stumbled out of the way of a whip-like form that crashed into the wall she had been pressed against before swinging about and decimating the fire that had once lit the dark cave. The flame became scattered, either getting blown out or being reduced to hardly-smoldering embers and coals. Yasova shielded herself, feeling bits and pieces of burning hot wood bounce off of her. And, as she continued to look away, keeping her eyes squeezed tight, she heard a low, threatening rumble of a growl that caused the entire cave to shake.

"Uuu...gin..." She could hardly hear a voice say over a snarl. Steeling herself, Yasova dared herself to raise her head as her heart pounded against her chest. There was hardly a light to use now to see, with small, dying flames only offering to illuminate something shifting and moving in the darkness. And, whatever it is, it was moving ever closer towards her. Something intimidatingly huge crashed down next to her, and she forced herself to dive farther away. Pain rocketed up from her leg as she fell to the ground and dragged herself across the stone floor. She had no idea if she was moving towards and exit or deeper into the dark depths, and she certainly had no idea what had taken Satkhan's place and had now joined her in his stead. Everything was dark and drenched in uncertainty.

Cautiously, she swallowed her fears and turned in the direction of the sound of heavy breathing and threatening growling. In the near-darkness, she could see the glow of eyes peering back at her- two, massive, glowing orange orbs that bobbed steadily from side to side in the darkness. And, even though every inch of her wanted simply to run, a small part of her wanted to see exactly what it was that was looming over her. She wanted to see the face of the mysterious beast that had taken the place of Sarkhan.

"You don't... scare me..." She muttered. She felt like a child again, facing down a bear during her very first hunt. It had been years since she had been forced to calm herself in such a way, focusing mana inward to steady her heart and calm her breathing. "I'm not... afraid of you..."

Holding her hand out, she summoned a flame large enough to light the surrounding area, the blue flame illuminating what was once hidden in darkness. Shapes became defined, revealing themselves to he legs, wings, a tail and hundreds of sharp, intimidating spikes. Before her now stood the mighty dragon that they had been tasked in finding- the one that had found them that couldn't be reached even by Alesha's magic.

"Now I understand why Alesha couldn't reach you..." Yasova spoke in a low, even tone. "You're not a dragon... you're something else... something between a man and a beast."

Now, in the light of Yasova's flame, the terrifying monster let out a roar as if to respond to her, it's eyes full of nothing but hunger and hatred. The beast that had once been the man who had saved her life, revealed it's rows of jagged teeth as it loudly snarled before lunging towards her.

* * *

 

"Alesha, it's getting dark! We need to stop and set up camp!" Anafenza insisted. Alesha, who had surged far ahead of the group either didn't hear her or refused to answer as she trudged through the snow. She walked alone at the head of the group, wildly searching- but not for what they had been sent by Ojutai and Atarka to find.

Once they had reached the bottom of the mountain, all of their efforts had gone into finding Yasova. Nobody wanted to even consider the fact that the fall might have claimed her life, even though the possibility hung over them like the cold chill of the mountains. Nevertheless they focused on searching for her, traveling deep into the mountains to look for anything- tracks, any signs of life, a body...

"We have to find her..." Alesha muttered to herself as she stumbled in the snow. Exhaustion clung to her body, making her legs feel heavy and her head feel numb, but still she marched on. The only thing stronger than her feeling absolutely spent was her overwhelming feelings of guilt. Had she been able to connect with the mysterious, terrifying dragon, such chaos that sent Yasova tumbling down the mountain wouldn't have occurred. She was able to look into the hearts of even the most furious dragon, and could commune with beasts as powerful as the Dragonlords, and yet when her powers were needed the most she had utterly failed- and she hadn't the slightest idea why. And now, because of her, Yasova was...

Alesha shook her head and clenched her teeth, feeling a warm lump grow in her throat as she made a frustrated, desperate noise.

"I have to find her... I have to..." She mumbled.

"Alesha, please, wait!" Anafenza begged as she grabbed her wife by the shoulder and yanked her roughly back.

"Don't touch me!" Alesha cried as she whipped around. Her voice cracked as she shouted, and her eyes were clearly blurry from tears. "We have to find Yasova! We just have to! It's my fault we lost her and I'm going to find her!"

"We're not going to be able to find her in the dark! We're only going to succeed in getting lost and dying out here in the cold if we keep pushing forward!" Anafenza snapped, grasping at Alesha again, this time much tighter. She weakly struggled to get away, kicking up snow as she fought against Anafenza's grip. "We can't keep looking for her like this, we have to stop!"

"I have to find her!" Alesha insisted, tears starting to stream down her cheeks. "If she's dead I... I'll-"

"If you keep leading us into the dark like this we're _all_ probably going to die!" Anafenza snapped. "You need to calm down and listen to me!"

"It's all my fault..." Alesha cried. "I couldn't stop that dragon! I couldn't reach it, no matter what I did! I'm supposed to be this great dragon speaker, but I couldn't use my power when we needed it most, and now Yasova might be..."

"Wait!" Nissa called out, trudging quickly through the snow to get to them.

"Nissa, please, not now!" Anafenza found herself snapping.

"But something is coming this way! It's faint and it's presence is weak, but something's approaching us!" Nissa panted.

"Yasova!" Alesha gasped as she tore away from Anafenza and started surging forward again.

"Alesha, wait!" She called after her, running only a few steps behind her. "We don't know if it's her! We need to be careful!"

"But what if it is! We have to reach her before-" Alesha began to shout back before a dark, looming mass trudged around the corner, clearly not a human stumbling in the snow. Alesha immediately stopped, the pungent scent of blood immediately assaulting her nostrils.

"Stay back!" Anafenza hissed as she joined her at her side, drawing her sword and pulling Alesha behind her. "I told you we need to be careful!"

"Wait! Stop!" Alesha cried as she pulled back Anafenza's arm, forcing her to lower her weapon. "That... that's one of Silumgar's-"

The creature that had emerged from the darkness clumsily limped closer, revealing itself to be one of the dragons that had accompanied them- one of the dragons that they had left behind to guard the gates to the Jeskai palace while they were away. And now it stood before them, it's body riddled with wounds that poured blood with every step. One of it's eyes had been completely gouged out, and with every ragged breath, thick, deep black ichor poured out from it's mouth, dirtying the white snow at it's feet. It gurgled weakly as it's one good eye found them, and Alesha stood statue still as she watched in horror as the once-mighty beast took a few more, painful-looking steps before it sank before them into the snow.

"No..." Alesha muttered with her hands over her mouth before she ran to the dragon's side, Anafenza following close behind.

"What happened!? What are you doing out here!?" She asked desperately as she reached the fallen beast. "How did this-"

Alesha abruptly cut herself off as she was met with nothing but silence. The heart of the dragon could not be reached or moved- not due to her own inability, but simply because the dragon's very essence had suddenly ceased to be. It's painful breaths had gone silent and it's good eye looked on blankly forward. She reached out, resting her hands on it's scales that were drenched in blood. She felt no movement- she might as well have been resting her hands on a boulder.

"I-is it...?" Anafenza uneasily asked as Nissa and, soon, Emmara, joined them.

"Stand back!" Emmara commanded as she approached, daring to take off her gloves and exposing her bare hands to the bitterly cold air. She rested her hands between the dragon's eyes, and drew life-giving mana from deep in the ground. Her hands glowed white, lighting up the immediate area around them as she concentrated. However, she soon began to struggle, the light of healing mana growing faint and shrinking to just her fingertips as she began to bite her lip in frustration.

"Emmara stop, it's no use." Nissa said solemnly as she reached out and rested her hands on top of Emmara's, whose fingers had begun to turn red from the cold. "...It's... It's dead."

"...No..." Alesha gasped as her eyes grew wide. "How... how did this happen!? What's going on here!" Groaning in frustration she lashed out, pushing against the dragon's lifeless body like she was trying to shake it awake. "You can't be dead, you need to wake up! You _need_ to _wake up_! I need you to tell me what happened to you!"

"Alesha, stop this!" Anafenza barked before something limply sloughed off of the dragon's back and into the snow. They all leaped back in surprise, expecting blood, flesh or some other sort of gore- however, instead, a body had fallen off the dragon's back, and it was someone who they all found to be very familiar.

"Reyhan!"

* * *

 

Yasova dodged as best as she could, just barely keeping from being snapped up in the fearsome dragon's jaws. Once more she found herself falling onto all fours, her body begging for her to stay still even though the situation didn't give her the luxury. It took quite a bit of effort to keep the flame her magic had generated from going out as she stumbled, and found herself having to duck as the long tail of the beast swung furiously in her direction, absolutely decimating the cave wall she had fallen beside. The tail alone carved a huge gash in the rock, dislodging large, stone chunks and sending them flying.

Having no weapons and a body that was battered and bruised, Yasova strained herself to think of a plan as the dragon whipped it's head in her direction. If Sarkhan had any weapons stored within the cave, she couldn't immediately find them. All she had at her disposal were rocks and her own, inner strength- she had no time to go searching around for anything else.

It was definitely a much more drastically intense scene, but her situation reminded her of her youth and the trial she had gone through to become Khan when she was only a mere girl. For boys it was a test of might and strength, but for girls it was to see how their newly awoken gifts could aid them in a harsh, unforgiving land. Sent into the tundra with only the clothes on her back, she had been tasked with bringing home the most impressive game she could find- and to not return until she could do so. Yasova's mother, the Khan before her, in her prime could take snow and ice and form it into formidable weapons, and her grandmother had been a skilled pyromancer. All had thought Yasova would also have similar, mighty elemental powers, but she had been given something else by the gods- something that put her above the rest when it came to the hunt, and it ended with her returning with a fledgling dragon whose scales she used to make her first spear.

Before the beast that now stood before her could lunge again, Yasova extinguished her flame. The creature let out a surprised gurgle as darkness fell all around them, and it could be heard shifting around. The last remaining embers were just barely able to illuminate the dragon as it cautiously looked from side to side.

 _So it can't see in the dark_ , Yasova thought. It was something she could use to her advantage, especially in her condition. Carefully, she crept along the wall, moving at a snails pace as she inspected every place she would step with extreme caution. At the very least, she wanted to put distance between her and the beast. And, as she should have expected, the dragon wildly swiped with it's claws at the darkness, probably hoping to sweep her up in the blind attack as well. It's claws marred the wall and ground of the cave, boring easily into the hard ground as if were soft dirt. Yasova bit back a cry of pain as the tip of one of the dragon's claws managed to snag the back of her calf, easily rending her flesh and spilling her blood. She barreled forward, a new pain now joining her old aches, all of her efforts pouring into keeping from breathing too heavily as agony shot up from her fresh wound. She lay prone on the ground, watching with wide eyes as the dragon whipped and thrashed about in the dark.

 _Stand up_ , she willed her limbs, _you're alive and you can still fight._

Yasova's magic was two-fold- a magic that made her the perfect hunter, and a magic that made her the perfect enemy, even for dragons. First, she focused inward, drawing mana from the mighty mountain they were no doubt deep in the womb of. It gave her incredible strength and endurance, and gave her almost complete control over her body, inside and out. She could slow her heartbeat and breathing and numb out pain completely. It was a dangerous magic, especially in her situation, that would keep her from noticing just how bettered she truly was. Even with a broken leg and another bleeding heavily and a body that throbbed from pain with each movement she made, she could block it out and function as if none of her ailments even existed.

Standing to her feet, Yasova faced her foe that still was looking for her in the darkness. Now came the difficult part- fighting. She didn't have to absolutely defeat the creature, but she did have to display a considerable amount of force. Her magic heightened her senses, allowing her to see much better in the dark that she once had. She could make out the dragon's entire form, and watched it as it raised it's head and drew in a long, deep breath.

 _Shit!_ Yasova thought as she looked down at her leg, bleeding from a wound she could no longer feel. The thing certainly couldn't see in the dark, but even if it wasn't truly a dragon it definitely had the senses to match a true member of the species as it almost immediately locked eyes with her. It could smell her fresh blood, and now could easily target her, even in the dark. Yasova had hoped to be able to ambush it, but it seemed she wouldn't be offered the luxury.

The dragon charged and, having no other option outside of either fight or get gobbled up, Yasova did the same. Opening wide and quickly snapping closed it's jaws, the dragon sought to try and end the fight between them quickly, but with her injuries now nothing but dull, distant aches, Yasova was easily able to rush out of the way. She paused for half a second, spying the still smoldering remains of the demolished fire still lying at her feet. Caring very little about what could and could not hurt her, Yasova scooped up the scraps that were still blisteringly hot, immediately numbing the pain of her palm getting seared as she lunged forward and flung the hot embers into the dragon's face- specifically it's eyes. It roared in surprise, rearing backward as it sought to shake the fiery flakes away. With incredible force, in it's panic, it smacked it's head against the ceiling of the cave, causing large chunks of rock to dislodge themselves and crash down onto the ground below.

Yasova moved quickly as she lunged forward, dodging the monstrously-destructive tail of the dragon and diving below the looming creature to grab one of it's legs. She could feel her legs shake and beg to buckle as she let out a roar of her own. Another facet of her magic allowed her to imbue herself with an incredible amount of strength- only for a short period of time that could be used in a single, chaotic burst, however, but usually that was all she needed: just a single act of mighty, fearsome brute strength enough to convey to any creature just who could dominate who. And with her burst of energy she was able to pull the dragon's leg out from under it and throw it off balance, forcing it to fall to the ground.

The entire cave shook, threatening to cave in all around them. Yasova braced herself, backing away quickly before a chunk of falling rock could crush her beneath it's weight. The dragon grunted loudly in pain as it's body hit the ground, not being so nimble as to avoid rubble that pelted it's massive form. And, as the cave finally settled, Yasova stood at the ready, confident and silent as the dragon struggled back up onto all fours. It struggled to hold itself up, it's head weakly lulling to one side- possibly concussed from when it had roughly knocked it's head against the stone wall of the cave to throw off the smoldering embers, or possibly by falling debris. She waited until the dragon turned it's head to look at her, a low, rumbling gurgle rising from it's throat, before she summoned her trusty flame again to illuminate the surrounding area.

It was here that Yasova's second part of her gift came into use.

"Heed my words, you whelp." She growled, standing proud and tall before the dragon. "You are not to attack me. I command you to stand down, as your better. I have proven to you my strength, and you shall know and learn to fear my name. I am Yasova Dragonclaw, the Khan of the Temur Frontier! My will exceeds your will, and my strength exceeds your strength!"

The dragon's entire body suddenly seized for a moment, it's eyes growing wide as it took a half step back before narrowing them again hatefully. With a screech that sliced through the air, a glow began to rise from the dragon's throat followed by an immense, overwhelming heat that overtook the chill of the cave almost instantly. With a second, feral roar, it let loose a smoldering wave of dragonfire that scorched the earth before it before it aimed the fiery jet at Yasova, who remained rooted to where she stood. The last of her that the dragon saw was the reflection of the fire in her equally fiery gaze.

The flames burned for an impressively long time before shrinking, having no fuel to feed off of. The dragon's body eased up as it lowered it's head and growled in victory. However, a twinge of fear overcame it as it sensed something looking back at it from the dying flames. There, still standing tall and true, was Yasova, the powerful flames having burned both sides of her, but never once having actually reached her at all.

"You have no power over me, beast!" She bellowed. "You will obey me- you already are! Your mind is mine! Stand down and bow before those who better you, you mindless animal!"

"Uuu...ginn..." The creature spoke words that were guttural moans as it suddenly swayed from side to side before collapsing onto the ground. The flames that surrounded Yasova quickly died soon after as a strange wind blew from somewhere within the depths of the cave. And, by the light of her own flame, Yasova gazed upon the much smaller form of Sarkhan Vol who now lay face-first on the ground before her. She had almost completely forgotten that the horrid creature she had just faced was this mere man that lay incapacitated before her.

"What sort of person are you, _Sar_ khan Vol?" She muttered to herself. "And what horrible sin did you commit to be cursed like this by the gods?"

* * *

 

"Uurgh..." Sarkhan mumbled, his head feeling heavy and his body aching. He opened his eyes to find himself sitting up against the wall of the cave, although it was a different area that where he had been last. This was where he kept his meager cache of weapons and provisions, much deeper inside the cave. A fire roared in the center of the room, even though he had no memory of lighting it. In fact, he had no memory of venturing there in the first place, and as he began to try and rise he came to find both his hands and feet were bound, keeping him from moving from the spot. "What...?"

"Ah, so you're awake, Vol." A voice snarled before the tip of a spear was pointed in his face. "The great Khan of this miserable cave finally comes to."

"I..." Sarkhan jumped a bit as he looked up to see Yasova, the woman he had rescued, staring down at him with contempt. She was quick to draw her spear away from his face, however, and returned to using it as a crutch. He noted very quickly that she appeared to be freshly bandaged- and that while he had been unconscious she had at least managed to heal her one broken leg somewhat. Her coat that he had taken off of her to bandage her was now draped over her shoulders, and the rest of her armor he had also removed now laid out beside the fire, waiting and ready to be put back on. "What... happened?"

"You really don't remember?" She chuckled with little enthusiasm. "You'd think morphing into a massive dragon and trying to murder me would stick out more in your mind."

"I... I did... Oh gods..." He muttered as he hung his head in shame. "My deepest apologies, I surely didn't mean to-"

"Ugin." Yasova roughly cut him off. Sarkhan's brow furrowed as he sharply frowned enough to bare his teeth. He turned away, feeling a horrible feeling of anger brew in his gut. "That name, it seems to set you off. Not that I'll be giving you a second chance to transform into that other, wretched form. You have a mind of a beast and one I can easily bend to my will now that I've bested you in combat- my gift can hold off your curse."

"You-" Sarkhan gasped before Yasova lowered herself uneasily onto one knee so that she could look him in the eyes.

"So now that you won't fly into a horrible, monstrous rage at the very mention, you will tell me what about that name fills your heart with such anger." Yasova continued. "Who are you, Vol, Khan to no one, and what exactly does Ugin mean to you?"

"You call me Khan to no one... perhaps at this point that is true. I hardly have dominion over myself and my own will at this point, but I can remember when I oversaw so much more... so many people in this kingdom looked to me to lead." Sarkhan hung his head. "I can hardly remember it, but I know down in my heart at least that what I say used to hold true. I... was the final man to hold the title of Sarkhan, before the fall of Ugin and the rise of the humans within this kingdom. That title is the last scrap of my identity."

"You _must_ be mad! The last Sarkhan ruled over these lands centuries ago." Yasova wrinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes in mistrust. "Not that I don't expect a hermit with a curse to spout insane ramblings like that."

"I speak the truth! I am the true, final great Khan... a disgraced Khan who failed to uphold order." Sarkhan insisted. "The title of Sarkhan was given to us by the dragons- by... Ugin, the god who walked among us as an elderdragon. We were to be extensions of his will, and worked closely alongside him as his most trusted servants. And with that... I wasn't satisfied. The title of Sarkhan was nothing in the shadow of the dragons we were slaves to- I wanted much more for my people..."

"So you know Ugin wasn't a dragon, but a god..." Yasova raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, we all did! Is it not common knowledge now?"

"You continue to speak as if you were actually there!"

"That's because I was- you _must_ believe me!" Sarkhan snapped. "You've seen the monster I can become... my anger gets a hold of me so easily the older I get- the more my sanity slips from me. I was cursed to walk this world with the body of a dragon but the feeble mind of a man. I have watched as the kingdom I had once ruled over slowly devolves into chaos and a shadow of it's former might because of my actions."

"Your actions?"

"I was instrumental in the death of Ugin. I closely worked with those of the Jeskai Way, those who Ugin trusted the most with gifts we could only dream of, in their plan to overthrow and kill a god. I was a power hungry fool and didn't stop to think for a second of the consequences that come will killing a god..." Sarkhan admitted. "If it weren't for me, the attack on Ugin wouldn't have been a success."

"So it's your mess we're cleaning up then, is it?" Yasova asked as she carefully stood back up. "I should leave you tied up here for the trouble you have caused me, but in order for our plan to succeed we were asked to bring you to Ojutai and Atarka- no doubt you're the one they were talking about."

"Y-you can't, they'll kill me!" Sarkhan gasped.

"Then at the very least you should be freed of your curse then, now won't you?" Yasova cocked an eyebrow before turning her back on him and limping her way over to the fire. "In order to gain their favor, we were asked to bring them the dragon who was over-hunting on their land. Now I see they were actually looking for the man who was responsible for allowing their progenitor to be murdered."

"Please, you have to reconsider, I don't-" Sarkhan began to beg.

"Be quiet." Yasova snarled, glaring at him with an intensity that sent a shiver up his spine. Sarkhan very much wanted to continue begging for his life, however he found his lips being practically forced together, keeping him from uttering one more word. "You receiving punishment is what will gain us the favor of two Dragonlords who are instrumental in our plans. We're seeking to fix the kingdom you doomed, and I have seen first hand how it's causing people to suffer. Your life will be a fair price for us to pay in order to achieve Alesha's goals."

She stared him down for a long painful moment before she went about dressing herself, careful to work around her wounds as she did so.

"We first need to locate the rest of my party, and then we'll be able to get into contact with Ojutai and Atarka. You'll be able to help me in locating them a lot easier than if I were tracking them myself, so at least revel in the fact that you'll be making yourself useful before what's probably going to be your final judgment." She looked over to him as she threw on her coat, her shadow cast by the flame falling over him. "If you are truly a Khan- a _Sar_ khan at that- then surely you, too, were raised not to fear your own death. We are taught that our passing ushers in a new stage of life, and yours, well... that certainly will be very, very true."

Once she was finished she hobbled back over to him, the two of them exchanging glances that spoke thousands of words as they shifted into glares.

"You've lived this long, you're mind has suffered from your curse, and you're probably doomed to become more beast than man, and yet you don't wish for death. You're a perplexing one, Vol." Yasova grumbled before taking her spear and roughly swiping the pointed tip through the air in front of Sarkhan, who couldn't help but flinch. Instead of his flesh being sliced open, however, his bonds were simply cut and limply fell away onto the ground.

"Now, lead the way. You know this cave system better than I do." Yasova commanded, and with a bit of hesitation, Sarkhan obeyed.

They spoke not a word to each other as they traveled through the dark tunnels of the cave, although Sarkhan continued to throw looks in Yasova's direction. Yasova would merely glare back at him, wordlessly commanding him to continue forward. She couldn't bring herself to understand him, especially now that she knew about him and his past. It was due to the actions of the man in front of her that their kingdom had been plunged into chaos and war. It caused the dragons of the kingdom to suffer, and split their kingdom apart. It was due to his decisions that the Jeskai were losing their magic. He was a man cursed, and a man who had, in turn, cursed them all.

And yet, he wanted so desperately to live. It made no sense to her.

They soon reached the mouth of the cave, the dim light of the early-morning sun just barely touching the tops of the mountains that towered all around them. The air was quiet save for their footsteps that crunched through a fresh layer of snow. Yasova looked up, finding themselves at the bottom of a canyon cut deep into the earth. Just beyond the cave there was a frozen lake, with a waterfall frozen by the biter cold feeding into it, looking like raging water that had been frozen in time. It was quite the peaceful place- it made sense that Sarkhan would settle there to eke out his days as a man slipping into madness.

"Now, you're going to help me find me friends, and then you'll be brought before the dragonlords." She stated simply, deciding not to over-complicate her commands.

"I... I can't." Sarkhan muttered, looking pained as he spoke.

"What do you mean you can't?" Yasova growled.

"There's something I still need to do! I can't-!" Before he could finish, something sliced through the air and plunged into his shoulder. Yasova stumbled back as Sarkhan cried out in pain, an arrow shot from somewhere above them driving itself into his shoulder. He fell to his knees into the snow, fresh blood dying it with drops of crimson. Yasova steadied herself and readied her spear before someone leaped down from their perch high above them within the canyon and landed roughly in front of her with a powerful thud.

Their attacker revealed himself to be a man whose build alone was intimidating- muscle practically built on top of more muscle. He had long, brown hair and a thick beard that completed his rugged, bulky look. His armor was made from dragon scales and his coat was fashioned from what appeared to be an entire bear- head, paws, claws and all. And in his hand he held what looked to be Yasova's old spear she had sworn she had destroyed back with the Dragonlords, now repaired and ready to be used once more. He looked over to her with hatred in his eyes, but with a cruel, toothy grin.

"I knew I'd find you here." He smirked. "I know your scent better than anyone else- I can track you no matter where you hide... mother."

"...Surrak." Yasova practically spat his name. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, mother? I've come here to kill you..." He paused and turned to Sarkhan who looked up at him with pained confusion. "...As well as take this man and bring him before Ojutai and Atarka. If I do so, Zurgo's forces will gain their favor- they promised me that themselves."


End file.
